


An Elephant's Memory

by LaRaeXandXNinjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Bijuu need more cuddles, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fox summons are awesome, Fuinjutsu is magic bullshit, I am not good at writing romance, Konoha has questionable morals, Kurama is the bestest of friends, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mutated Uzumaki Bloodlimit, Naruto is a protective sibling, OC has past life issues, OC is a sometimes a bad narrator, OP SI-OC, Original Character(s), Original Uzumaki Characters - Freeform, Other, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Self-Insert, There is no semblance of cannon here, Uzumaki Dojutsu, Uzumaki Mitomi has no time for any of this shit, Uzumaki Mitomi is not having a good day, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzumaki sibling, World building for Uzu, absolutely AU, author takes every liberty available to her, but that's about it, cannon is dumb, cannon is irrelavent, especially when the soul has lived life before, family and friendship based, fannon is much better, it makes me feel weird about life, main character is still a minor technically, naps are so good for the soul, not a lot of romance, oc is op, questionable morals, reincarnation gone wrong, she wants to nap, shinobi life is hard, tanuki are cute, there are lots of feelz, there is fluff, there is plot somewhere, world building if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 73,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRaeXandXNinjas/pseuds/LaRaeXandXNinjas
Summary: Sometimes she wished she didn't know the things she did. Sometimes she wished she hadn't been reborn at all.SI-OCCrossposted on FF
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Mitomi(OFC), Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s), Yamato | Tenzou & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 255
Kudos: 548
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story of mine posted on FF called Paths of Change. I decided to rewrite because I have grown since the original publication and I feel as if I can write a better written story for this specific character. She means a lot to me... I hope you like it!
> 
> ~LaRae

_“I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain.”_ **~ James Baldwin, The Fire Next Time**

**...**

Sometimes in the pits of her soul she wished she was somewhere else. Anyone else except who she was now. Sometimes she stares at her reflection in the mirror and curses the red hair that hangs around her face and the violet eyes that regard her with a mocking expression. Sometimes she wished she had just died, that she hadn’t been forced to be alive again. Because death would have been better than this. Anything else would have been better than this.

Uzumaki Mitomi knows three things early on with indisputable proof. She used to be someone else. She died. She shouldn’t exist. Of course she doesn’t share this information with anyone else, not even her new twin brother.

This shouldn’t have been possible. Yet here she was. An orphan child, living with her twin brother in a village that fucking hated them. She wasn’t happy about this in the slightest. To be honest she felt as if she had been cheated. She wished she would have just stayed dead.

Yamato Tenzo knows two things for certain about the six year old girl set before him. She is much smarter than she should be, and for some reason she hates everything. Whirly he thinks that is probably not a good combination for one of the jinchuriki in their village. Her brother does not seem predisposed to her line of thought or her supposed inherited genius. Uzumaki Naruto is the complete opposite of the child sitting in front of him now. It is most likely a good thing.

“I am your new teacher.” She raises a brow at that statement.

“I’m not being assigned to a team?” The question surprises him, he had not considered her to be a team player. Not from the endless hours of guard duty he spent watching them Uzumaki children. The boy was lively, craved attention, and tried to get it in whatever ways he could. The girl did not. She treated everyone with calculated cold indifference. Many would argue the cause being the girls supposed superior intellect. Tenzo had his own suspicions, but the Hokage had not been too concerned by them. He was assigned her teacher anyway. A way to see for yourself that nothing is wrong, Tenzo hadn’t believed it in the slightest.

“No you are not.” She sighs, kicking her feet under the seat.

“Interesting.” But the way she said it didn’t make him truly believe she felt that way. Simply put it, Tenzo didn’t think she cared. He had a feeling that nothing really mattered to her.

Which quite frankly was rather interesting. He would continue his observations while teaching. His earlier suspicions were not entirely spot on, he was going to need to gather more information.

“We will meet for training every other day. I know that you are interested in learning fuinjutsu, I will get you some books to study.” He tells her, and he almost sees a shimmer of life in her eyes at the mention of the coveted skill.

Interesting. There was at least one thing she didn’t hate.

He offers no goodbye. He watches her from the shadows for a few minutes after. She does nothing, sitting quietly on the bench for about five minutes before gathering her things and walking away. Tenzo could have sworn she looked directly at him before turning her head to watch her steps.

Well then.

Tenzo decides that teaching Uzumaki Mitomi is going to be something he wasn’t entirely prepared for. She was hiding something. He was going to have to find out what that thing is. It was going to be an alarming test of his patience he was sure.

Interesting.

.

She doesn’t wear a haitai, she of course is given one and then promptly puts it in storage. Her new shishou asks about it once, and she decides to humor him. “I’m not going to brodcast what village I’m from, that’s stupid. What if I run into someone from Kumo or Iwa. They hate Leaf shinobi.” He doesn’t have anything to say to that, other than what if she runs into another leaf shinobi on a mission and they perceive her to be a threat. Her response worries him.

“So nothing changes then..” Then she leaves without being told to. Most of their training sessions end like this. He lets her go.

Tenzo isn’t sure how to interact with her. She’s a child… but something tells him she really isn’t. Something that has nothing to do with the monster sealed in her belly. He has more to learn.

.

Nara Shikamaru is sure of many things. He is afterall a genius. There is probably only one thing, or more like a person he wasn’t sure of… and she was currently standing in the middle of his favorite field petting one of the clan’s fawns like it was no big deal. How’d she even get here. This was Nara property. Her long red hair gives her away immediately, as it glistens in the morning sun. He only knew one person with hair that red. 

It still didn’t answer why she was here though. Or why the deer were being friendly with her.

Shikamaru had many questions. None of which he asks because honestly that sounded tiresome. He rolls his eyes at her back before continuing to his favorite napping spot. Unlike her brother she was quiet. She wouldn’t bother him. To prove this point she barely acknowledges his presence as he approaches instead continues in her petting of the little fawn’s head. 

“You will be a beautiful doe one day, Arisu-chan.” The fawn nods its head as if it understands and agrees with that statement. Shikamaru thinks it's a little odd but the deer were Nara deer after all so they probably did. Although he wondered if that was really the deer's name.

So many questions plague his seven year old mind, none of which he asks because truly it would be too troublesome. The Uzumaki girl was a bit like a cat. She startled easily and never answered questions.

He lays down the fawn leaves and he expected the same of the girl since he supposed she was here visiting the fawn. Instead she quietly settles on the other side of the tree he’s laying under. There is a rustling of paper, but otherwise nothing else. They do not speak.

Shikamaru had too many questions and no answers to any of them. He takes a nap. Uzumaki Mitomi is not there when he wakes up.

Maybe he’ll ask his dad about it later… 

.

Shiranui Genma wants to skin his fellow ANBU teammate. Instead he runs a very exasperated hand over his face. _She looks like Kushina_ … He thinks very warily, she looks so much like the late Uzumaki woman. Which he supposes is normal, she was the girl’s mother after all. But her eyes are sharp in ways that Kushina’s weren’t, she is prickly, and honestly when she talks he is reminded more of the Yondaime than anything else. Prodigy. She was a prodigy. He knew a few of those, they were always so temperamental. Genma pins Yamato with a dirty look. 

But his former squadmate is for once not so emotionless. He appears almost worried. It gives him pause, he sighs. “Fine. I will teach her the art of bo shuriken. But you’ll owe me.” Yamato nods his head and accepts it easily. Which surprises Genma but he lets it go.

Genma joins Yamato the next day to formally meet the red headed prodigy. She gives him a contemplative look before nodding at her shishou. Eyes set, hard to read, haunted looking. He almost wondered if she’d recognized him. Except that should be impossible, she was only hours old the last time they’d met.

He sees now what Yamato had been saying before. There was something about the way her eyes looked at them. Genma was on edge. It was unsettling. He didn’t like it at all.

“I am not interested in bo shuriken for poisons Shiranui-san I hope that doesn’t change your mind about teaching me.” He raises a brow at her then. Then what did she want to learn them for?

He asks. Her answer is not what he’d been expecting.

“Once I get better at fuinjutsu I want to use them for hiraishin.” Well then.. he pins Yamato with another look. So this was the true reason he picked him. Genma was currently the only one in the village who could teach the six year old that technique..

“That is an interesting idea Mitomi-chan.” He decides after a moment she nods as if she agrees with him. 

“Being the Yondaime’s daughter and an Uzumaki, I suspect it is expected of me to learn fuinjustu and the hiraishin technique. But the three pronged kunai that he favored are unfortunately too bulky for my taste..” Genma has to school his expression quickly, he looks at Yamato instead and the man's eyes are wider than normal so he didn’t know that she knew that.

“Mitomi-chan, why do you think the Yondaime is your father?” Genma asks after a moment of contemplation. They were going to have to inform the Hokage...no matter what her reasoning was.

She gives him this look like she thinks he stupid. From what he knew about the child she probably did. Yamato believed she hated everything and everyone. So it wouldn’t be a huge leap to assume she thought they were all stupid too. Prodigies were weird like that.

“Naruto looks just like him, or he will one day. Why do you think I make him cut his hair short? Besides it’s no secret that the Yondaime was married to the last Uzumaki, who we are named after. I probably look like her, Uzumaki’s usually have red hair, I read that once at the library.” She tells them both like it was an easy conclusion to come to, Genma slaps his face. 

Prodigies… Why was he surrounded by them..

She tilts her head at him, violet eyes boring into his being. “I know that it’s classified information. But you were his guard, and there for our birth so…” She trails off almost uncertainty. Genma looks at her through his fingers.What?!

“Kid you can’t possibly remember the day of your birth.” He tells her and she gives him a very disappointed look.

“I have an eidetic memory, I remember everything.” At that Yamato steps in. He reaches out and places his hand on Genma’s shoulder. They share a look. _Hokage now._

.

Sarutobi Hiruzen is not surprised to see them when they arrive. Mitomi skips over to him and gives him a hug and a look that basically screams _‘am I in trouble?’_ , he ruffled her hair and she glared at him. Genma looks pained, and the girl's teacher remains passive. Like he regretted agreeing to be her teacher almost. Hiruzen kept his chuckle to himself.

“Hokage-sama Mitomi-chan has informed us of some very interesting things.” Genma finally speaks up, and he looks curiously at the girl who was now reorganizing his pen collection. He frowns at the back of her head.

“Mitomi-chan?” He questions, he was used to her eccentricities by now. After all he had regular meetings with her and her brother. So he is not surprised when she ignores him and moves on from the pens to the unused scrolls. She was a peculiar child for sure. 

“I told Shiranui-san that I knew who Naruto and I’s parents were.” She mumbles indignantly after a moment. Ah… he thinks, so this was what this was about. He turns his attention to the two jounin.

“Mitomi-chan has known the truth of her lineage since she was three.” He informs them. It’s not in her file because well he didn’t need that information getting out there if something were to happen. It was still a secret in the end.

“She said she remembered me being present during their birth.” Genma refutes, because he still found it impossible and honestly since the Hokage already knew that she knew about their parents it made him not as concerned with that.

The old man sighs, rubbing his face as an afterthought. “Mitomi-chan could you tell me what happened on your first birthday?” It’s a question that’s not one and she nods before turning to look at him. She didn’t particularly like thinking about that day.

“A woman at the orphanage tried to poison Naruto and I. It was annoying, we spent the entire evening in ANBU headquarters with Bear-sama and Gecko-san. Swan-san removed the poison from Naruto’s body, then gave us some cake before leaving. We were placed with an ANBU caretaker after that, Mouse-san.” He nods, this was in fact what happened on their first birthday. Genma gapes at her, he knew this was what happened because he had hung out with the toddlers until they were cleared to leave.

“Mitomi-chan has an eidetic memory, Genma-kun, as hard as it is to believe it is likely she does remember you from the day of her birth.” Her teacher remains impassive at that news. Genma settles, he gives the girl a funny look to which she ignores having moved on to sorting paperclips by size.

“I also know why the whole village hates Naruto and I.” At that there is finally a reaction from Tenzo. A look of understanding crosses his face before he schools his expression. Hiruzen reaches forward and pats her head, silently telling her to stop harassing his desk. She bites her lip.

“Okay then. Awesome. Kid, we start Bo shruriken training on monday.” Genma leaves after that, Hiruzen sighs. Perhaps he should have informed her teacher on her quirks.

“Tenzo-kun, would you make sure Mitomi-chan makes it home safely.” It was getting late after all and the villagers were less than kind when they saw the girl. There was sadly very little he could do about it right now.

Mitomi frowns but waves goodbye and she walks demurely back over to her teacher's side. They leave without another word.

…

He picks her up once they’ve left the office. She squeaks, utterly surprised. He ignores her. After a second she settles and sort of just gives up laying her head on his shoulder. His grip tightens. Tenzo felt oddly protective of this child, she was his. He’d only been her teacher for a few months, he found her to be odd, but she was his. She had been entrusted to him. 

“That’s why you hate them.” He whispers as he carries her home. She nods against his neck wordlessly.

He understands now.

He knew how it felt to be hated. To hate in return. Tenzo didn’t want that for her. 

“I don’t hate you Mitomi.” 

“I don’t hate you either shishou.”

 **XOXOX** **  
  
**

**So… I am rewriting Path’s of Change. When I originally started POC I was in a different place than I am in now. It is hard to continue writing POC now because of that. However.. I LOVE Mitomi as if she were my child, she is one of it not my most coveted OC. So I want to do justice by her, and rewrite her story. This story will be different from POC because I have changed.. Mitomi has changed.. I hope that this story will do justice to her, more so than it did before. Of course there are some things that will stay the same, some important character traits and flaws that she has that will not be taken from her. But my hope is that the story offers more than it did before. Mitomi before was an unreliable narrator, as I did not fully know her yet when I started the story. I know her now so that is likely to be different.**

**I do hope that the rewrite is enjoyable for everyone else!**

**I will try my best to wrap of POC instead of leaving it unfinished but updates for it will be slow and sparse at best.**

**Thank You for reading!** ****

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ “No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man.” _

**~Heraclitus**

**...**

Mitomi is sure she shouldn’t be here. But the thing was that when she came here no one bothered her. It was nice. Quiet. No one scowled or glared at her here. She sits with her back against the tree as she stares out at the Naka river watching the water flow gently down the stream. It’s peaceful here, until it isn’t. She is in the body of a six year old, technically she is a shinobi now, but the fire that rages towards her is terrifying.

She hated fire.

Suddenly she is being picked up and sunshined away. Mitomi blinks at the person when she is set back down. Oh.. it’s an Uchiha.. That made sense. “Are you okay chibi-chan?” A teenager with wild curly hair and very kind eyes ask. Shisui.. Her memory tells her and she nods dusting herself off.

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings Uchiha-san.” She tells him pointedly, there is a snicker to her left and she recognizes the octave. Mitomi turns her head to smile at Itachi. He waves at her.

Itachi always treated her and Naruto well, whenever they happened to run into him that was. Mitomi almost liked him, he didn’t deserve what was going to happen to him. It wasn’t fair. As were many things that happened in this world. Thus there was nothing she wanted to do about it at this time.

“Hello Uzumaki-chan, how are you?” 

“I am well thank you for asking Uchiha-kun.” Shisui pouts at them both, it is almost cute. If Mitomi had been inclined to such things. As it stood currently… she wasn’t.

“You know this kid Itachi? Why is he kun? That’s not fair chibi-chan.” She wondered briefly where they were in the timeline, how far away were they from the masacre… six months… a year.. It wouldn’t be long now.

There was nothing she could do or even wanted to do to stop it.

“This is Uzumaki Mitomi, she is a genin and Yamato-senpai’s student.” Shisui gives her an appraising look. Mitomi rolls her eyes, she doesn’t care.

“Uchiha-kun’s younger brother is my brother’s rival or something.” She supplies after a moment, because that was technically true and for the most part why she even interacted with Itachi in the first place.

Itachi places a hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to pick Sasuke up soon, Shisui is walking with me. Would you like to come, Uzumaki-chan?” There is something lingering in his expression that would be hard to read if she were anyone one else.

But she’s not and she knows exactly what he’s feeling in that moment. She shrugs at him, bonelessly, it’s the answer to the unasked question. Or at least he takes it as one. Shisui is shaking his head at them both.

“Honestly would it kill you two to use each other's names?” He wonders outloud, they both give him a look. Neither are impressed with him.

“So what were you doing at the Naka river anyway?” Shisui asks some time later when they are walking to the Academy. Mitomi shrugs. Itachi sighs at her. Or at least she assumes it is directed at her.

“I like to watch the water, it’s peaceful.” She supplies after a moment. It was an easy out. A lie. The truth was she liked to go to the Naka river to hide.

“You're an interesting kid chibi-chan.” Shisui ruffles her hair, she puffs her cheeks and crosses her arms over her chest. She hated when anyone touched her hair. Itachi swats his hand away and she sends him a grateful look and goes to straighten the frizzy mess created by Shisui.

She pointedly ignores him for the rest of their walk. They arrive at the academy and she is half tackled by her brother. Mitomi holds herself to the ground with chakra so he doesn’t knock her over. 

“How was school Naru?” He smiles at her, it makes her feel some very conflicting emotions. Mitomi smiles back, not nearly as wide or bright as her brother.

“I beat Kiba in a spar! It was great.” Naruto launches into an excited reenactment of his glorious victory and then accidentally bumps into Shisui who had yet to move away from her even though Itachi had left them to go greet Sasuke or something.

A spike of fear wells inside her for a minute but Shisui wraps his arm around Naruto’s shoulders capturing him in a headlock and gives him a noogie. Mitomi covers her laugh with a cough. That was pleasantly unexpected.

“You should really watch what you’re doing Naruto-kun!” The noogie intensifies and Naruto protests. Mitomi raises her brow, did they know each other? That wasn’t what she had been expecting at all.

“Ugh not cool Shisui let me go! Let me go!” It is at that moment that Itachi rejoins them with Sasuke. The younger boy is snickering and Itachi looks completely done.

“Shisui we have to go back now. Goodbye Uzumaki-chan it was nice seeing you again.” Itachi just about drags Shisui away from them, Mitomi is almost sad to see the older boys go. Naruto and Sasuke make faces at each other. She rubs her face… this was ridiculous.

“Hey Naru do you want to get ramen? I don’t feel like cooking tonight.” Attention finally regained. Naruto whoops and cheers, off the Ichiraku’s they go. 

At least the owner was a decent human being. He usually gave them a second serving on the house. It was different.

…

Mitomi is nearing seven the first time she gets to take a mission outside of the village with her shishou, she is admittedly a lot excited about the prospects of getting to leave the village for the first time. What she is not excited about is the month long merchant guard mission itself. Guard duty was tedious work, or so she would assume, shishou never seemed bored when he guarded them but… she was not her shisou.

At least Genma-senpai was going to keep an eye on her brother while she was out of the village. Mitomi hated to admit that she was actually worried what would happen to him while she was gone. The villagers were less than kind. She hates them. 

Her shishou is a mind reader she decides as he ruffles her hair and assures her that everything will be fine. She pouts at him, reaching up to shoo his hand off her head. No touchy. He snickered and pushed her forward. It was time to go. 

Three notable things happen during the duration of the mission. Mitomi makes her first kill, which she is vaguely distressed about… in her first life killing had been a serious crime. She tries not to think about it. 

“I wish I could tell you it gets easier, kid.” Mitomi looks up at the new voice. It’s not shishou he’s already tried talking to her about it, but it’s different for him. She shrugs at the other kunoichi. The woman doesn’t seem to take offense.

She’s not a Konoha shinobi, she’s from the hidden Sand, the merchant group they were guarding did business throughout both wind and fire and had hired shinobi from both sides. Mitomi thinks it’s smart, it forced relationships to start bettering themselves between the two villages since they shared this merchant guild. The woman was nice enough, treated her like how she suspected normal genin were meant to be treated. It was refreshing.

But Mitomi has a suspicion the obvious similarities in their appearance have been the main reason to warrant such niceness. She knew that there were others who had survived the destruction of Uzu, others who had not turned to Konoha for support or aid and went to other countries and hidden villages. From her memories she could think of a few canon characters who had been Uzumaki’s. Mitomi tries not to think about them, she doesn't have the space in her being for such feelings.

“I am Uza Asakimi by the way.” The woman holds out her hand, Mitomi suspects that she is probably a teenager by the youth of her face She accepts the offered hand cautiously.

“Uzumaki Mitomi.” She says after a moment. Mitomi was curious how this would play out, she can feel Shishou's gaze on her but he doesn’t intervene. Asakimi actually smiles, it blooms brilliant across her features.

Mitomi is reminded of her brother. She pushes those feelings down hard. Asakimi sits next to her and they have tea. It’s nice.. Mitomi knows better than to linger on the feeling. But it does comfort her to know… that they have some kind of kin out there. 

Family.

During the mission Mitomi also delivers a baby, it was an unexpected turn of events. Well not to her at least, she’d been suspecting the civilian merchant woman was pregnant since the first time she’d seen but no one was saying anything about it. Muscle memory kicks in when the civilian goes into premature labor, after a lifetime of midwifery, Mitomi knows how to deliver a baby. No one else does, and they listen to her when she takes control. Seven years old or not. It surprises her, and her shishou.

She delivers a relatively healthy baby girl who weighs approximately 3kg, which was roughly five pounds. It is not super ideal, but it is what it is she supposes. Merchant caravans were no places for pregnant women. Mitomi would stand by that statement.

However she will ride the high of finally being listened to until it comes angrily crashing down.

Uchiha Itachi murders his entire clan while she is out of the village.

There was nothing she could have done for them, no one would have believed her. Hell no one trusted her. There was nothing she could do. She was seven years old..

So why did she feel so guilty?

They don’t make it back in time for the funeral.

Mitomi doesn’t go back to the Naka river.

…

Naruto tackles her when she returns from her mission. Demanding to hear all about the cool ninja stuff she did. Mitomi raises a brow at him, patting his hair affectionately before shoving him off of her. He protests louly, she rolls her eyes.

She doesn’t tell him about the life she took, instead she tells him about the interesting Suna kunoichi she met and the baby she delivered. Naruto looks at her like he thinks she’s amazing.

Mitomi commits this moment to her memory. She doesn’t know how long he’ll keep looking at her like that. Doesn’t know when the floor will fall out from under her. 

One day… she is hesitant to think… one day… he may hate her..

She let them die.

_ She was a coward… _

Naruto was brave, and heroic and he didn’t deserve the treatment they got. He deserved to be cherished and loved. They both did… He would do anything for this pitiful little village. He would be a hero. And she was just… 

Very afraid.

“Mimi.. you’re crying.” His voice breaks the self depreciation of her own internal monolog. She reaches up to touch her cheek, sure enough it is stained with tears. 

“Huh.. I guess I just missed you that much Naru.” She mutters and he pulls her into a tight embrace. A warm hug.

Mitomi lets him.

“One day when I’m a shinobi like you we’ll go on missions together all the time so you never have to miss me! Believe it!” he declares, and she laughs, it’s wet and snotty, but it’s laughter.

They needed laughter.

…

Tenzo stands rigidly next to his friend. It had been months since he’d seen the other man, Anbu captain Dog was a rather seclusive individual. Yet for some reason he’d drug him to a shinobi bar. Tenzo blames Gai, this is definitely his fault. 

Genma throws an arm around his shoulder and he almost reaches for a kunai. “So twitchy! Lighten up Yama! Word on the street is my favorite little kohai delivered a baby on your last mission.” Tenzo sighs, Genma has attracted the attention of the rest of their group.

“A baby? Who let a pregnant woman join a merchant guild?” Yūgao is the one who asks, Tenzo sighs. That had been Mitomi’s exact question once everything had settled. Tenzo hadn’t had an answer for her then and he doesn’t have an answer for Yūgao now. He pulls what is essentially Mitomi's favorite way to respond to questions and shrugs. 

“Did the baby make it?” Someone else asks but he’s not paying attention, at the edge of his senses he can feel something akin to distress coming from his student. Followed by a sharp sense of relief. He wondered what that was about, maybe he needed to check up on her.

She had been pretty upset when the news of what had happened to the Uchiha clan reached them. He knew she had somewhat liked Shisui…

“Tenzo?” Kakashi’s voice calls him out of his thoughts. He nods at the previous question, smirking at them.

Pride swelled at the thought of what his student had done. What she was capable of. She’d had her first kill on that mission… but she had also saved two lives that no one else would have been able too. He was proud of her.

“Oh yeah, the baby made it. A little girl, their mother named her Akane.” Bright red, like the color of Mitomi’s hair.

**XOXOX**

**Thank you everyone for all the kind words from the last chapter! They really mean a lot to me :)**

**I hope that you like this chapter!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“When we forgive evil we do not excuse it, we do not tolerate it, we do not smother it. We look the evil full in the face, call it what it is, let its horror shock and stun and enrage us, and only then do we forgive it.”

**~ Lewis B. Smedes**

**…**

Mitomi makes chunin after two years. She delivers a set of twins on a political mission to Suna, she makes an ally and a potential enemy. The Kazekage is scary and she doesn’t like what he’s done to his own son _-like what her father did to them-_ she doesn’t get to meet the other jinchuriki. Her Kuruma yells at him from the bijju mindscape, it gives her a headache. 

“Shishou.. I hate sand.” She tells him once they're safely back in the land of fire, he chuckles at the declaration. He’s carrying her on his back.. It’s faster this way, she was still so small. 

He may need to check in on their eating habits. Make sure they were getting enough, he knew how the villagers tended to be. Tenzo has to squash his killer intent before his student picks it up.

“You think Genma-senpai will teach me poisons?” She asks after a while, chin resting on the top of his head looking ahead of them. Tenzo hums, probably, Genma had been so offended when she told him she didn’t want to learn poison to go with the bo shuriken. 

“Did Asakimi-san rattle you kohai?” He questions, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about her supposed family member. A blind person could see the resemblance, but it still made him wary.

“She’s so scary, Akari-san is much worse.. I didn’t realize there were more Uzumaki’s out there, Shisou. Why didn’t they come back to the land of fire?” _I thought Konoha was their friend?_ Tenzo hears the unasked questions for what it is. An accusation. He sighs, life had not been so kind to his red headed little student.

He knew that she did not believe the village to be her friend. 

“I am not sure Mitomi, perhaps they had allies they trusted more.” He answers honestly, he would never lie to her if he could help it. She never lied to him.

He is not surprised when she doesn’t respond. Tenzo knows that she will likely think over his answer for a while. She lays her forehead on the top of his crown, her whole body tenses.

“Shisou… why do you have a control seal on you?” He almost misses the next branch. Tenzo brings them carefully to the forest floor. She jumps off his shoulders and he freezes, a paralytic seal hums on his shoulder. A seal master she was quickly becoming. Mitomi stands in front of him and she yanks him down by his flack vest, she pulls his tongue out of his mouth with great care.

How?

She frowns deeply at the mark, levels her violet eyes against his own dark brow. “ Do you trust me? Would you be opposed to me removing it? Blink if you are opposed.” He doesn’t blink. Mitomi nods pulling a scroll out of her dress pocket and a quill appears out of thin air. She works quickly, there is a burning sensation and then Tenzo feels a weight physically lift off his shoulder.

“H--o-w?” His voice is hoarse, but his mouth burns and he almost expects it. Mitomi offers him what is honestly the saddest expression he’s ever seen on her face. It’s remorseful.

“I sensed it before we even met. I wasn’t sure if you wanted it or not… I had to make sure.” _I don’t hate you Mitomi.._ He nods and she removes her own seal from his shoulder, they settle against the bark of the tall trees. Hidden in the dense forest.

She looks down at her feet and he pulls her over to him bringing her into his lap. Tenzo cries. For the first time in years if only for a moment. Mitomi wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his shoulder. “I didn’t know if you were a threat to me and Naru… I had to make sure.. I’m sorry I let you suffer so long, shisou.” He nods.

“Will he know?” She shakes her head.

“No… He won’t know… but his days are numbered Shisou.. He killed my parents. He ordered the massacre..” She says it with such authority, he almost doesn’t question her. But he has to.

“Mitomi.. How do you know that?” She pulls away from him and sits before him like a tired veteran versus the child he saw her as. The child she physically was.

“I never forget anything. Shishou do you trust me?” Tenzo should say no. She is an eight year old chunin.. But she is his student, she is his. She trusted him, he could see it in her eyes in her whole disposition. Mitomi trusted him with her very being… who was he to deny her the same courtesy.

“I trust you with my life Mitomi.” She smiles for barely a second but it’s a smile. Tenzo commits it to memory. She had so little of them.

For the first time in eight years she tells the truth. She shows him her memories, sharing a part of herself with him that she hadn’t even with her own brother. Tenzo doesn’t know what he is supposed to think.

He should cart her off to T&I or something but he doesn’t. He simply reaches for his student and pulls her back into his lap. “I will protect you Mitomi.. Always… I trust you, now how can I help you?”

She tells him everything. Under a very secure privacy seal she created. They stay a little longer on the forest floor, they plot and plan. He tells her that the Uchiha are not her fault. He has seen how the guilt has eaten her for the last two years. 

They make plans.

There is much to prepare for.

Mitomi is eight… but war waits from no one, they had too much to do.

Shishou is her ally. Her friend. Her family. She will protect him with her life. He will protect both her and her brother with his.

Tenzo tells no one what he has learned. He lies for her. He has many things to consider. He had a student to protect, to train, and to teach. She freed him, he hoped to someday do the same for her.

…

Naruto torments her relentlessly for glorious mission details when she gets home. She giggles at his antics. “I delivered a set of twins! I don’t think the Kazekage likes me, oh and Asakimi-chan has an older sister named Akari.. She is scary. I think she’d like you though.” Mitomi tells him and he rolls his eyes.

“So boring, what about cool fights and amazing jutsu?” She snickers at him before flopping down on their couch, he kindly throws his whole weight next to her. Mitomi grunts when he smashes her in a hug.

“It was a diplomatic mission, those shouldn’t have any of the above Naru. I am going to start learning poisons soon… Akari-san is a poison master and she is scary.. I want to be just like her.” She tells him and he groans rolling off of her to sit next to her on the couch.

All it seemed like she did was study. He wasn’t becoming a ninja to just study all the time! That was just boring. She stuck her tongue at him when he said it himself. “How else am I supposed to support you if I don’t study all the time?! You’re going to be such a trouble magnet when you become Hokage.” Mitomi tells him with a veiled sort of fondness and he grins at her.

Giving her the dorkiest thumbs up ever. “You better believe it! Gotta keep you on your toes Mimi else your gonna get rusty since all you do is deliver babies apparently.” She blows ninjutsu bubbles at him.

Mitomi doesn’t tell Naruto the truth.

She doesn’t know if she ever will.

…

Mitomi is almost nine when she gets to go on a mission by herself for the first time. She is surprised but excited. Her excitement turns to terror when she somehow stumbles upon a very familiar Kumo shinobi.

Her mission was on the border; she shouldn’t have been so surprised but she is. The hachibi yelling at Kuruma had been her only warning, that jerk was going to let her go unaware. Mitomi pales as the much older man comes into the clearing. Holy fuck this was the legandary B.

“Yo, little red, nice to see you ain’t dead.” So the rapping was unfortunately a real thing.

“Um.. I don’t want to fight you B-sama.” He cackled at her and she remained frozen. He could catch her if she tried to run, it wasn’t worth it.

She hadn’t fully mastered her father’s technique yet. 

“It’s a good thing I ain’t here to fight ya little red, want to make sure I don’t have to see ya dead yeah!” Um… okay. He held out a scroll. Mitomi looked at him curiously, she took it after a moment of internal deliberation.

“From one Jinchuriki to another, make friends with your bijuu. Make your life so much easier, little red, help you stay not dead!” She stared at him for a moment, took a deep breath and then nodded.

“Of course B-sama. Give Hachibi-sama my thanks for the warning, my partner wasn’t so forthcoming.” She finally decides and B grins at her with a thumbs up.

“Take care of the scroll! And you’ll be on roll!” He tells her before disappearing without another word. Mitomi stares at the spot the man had just occupied.

That was weird.

She pokes at Kuruma, he had explaining to do. Mitomi gets a grumpy growl and that's it. Her eyes focus on the scroll, it’s an UZUMAKI summoning contact! Suddenly she wondered how long the other host had been watching her.

She’d have to ask the hachibi the next time they got close since Kuruma didn’t want to be forthcoming with any information right now. Which was rude, they’d have to talk about it later. Mitomi wondered what was bothering him…

She tucks the scroll into her pouch. Mitomi would examine it further once she was back in the village.

B watched her as she left, his partner oddly silent for once. He crossed his arms, frowning. “Did her furry friend say anything to you? Little red seems like a good kid, Akasami thinks she’s going to be hell one day. Hopefully she won’t end up dead.” B muses and Gyūki hums.

Yin-Kuruma had had a lot to say for once. He obviously cares about his host some, apparently the girl has been trying to become friends with him since she could talk. _“She is a good girl, or she could be. My brother almost sounded concerned about his host.”_ B nods.

 _“I keep my ears open, you didn’t explain why you gave her to scroll B. She’s gonna have questions, doubtful that the old fox will answer.”_

The Kumo jinchuriki shrugs his shoulders. 

“She looked a lot like Chuya, but reminded me of my old war rival. I wasn’t expecting that man!” He rubs his chin thinking.

Hadn't Yondaime had an Uzumaki girlfriend. Chuya had hated him for it if B remembered correctly. Was it possible? 

_“The old fox told me nothing of her parentage, just that she was an Uzumaki jinchuriki. He likes her.”_

**XOXOX**

**If you read POC you know that I mentioned B had an Uzumaki teammate. If you didn’t read POC I hope that clears up any confusion lol. There are going to be a few other Uzumaki ocs in this story. I refuse to believe that so little survived the fall of Uzu.**

**Mitomi will start gathering allies, she needs them, she has her own plan about how their future will play out. She is meticulous and goal orientated. Pieces will come togethers slowly and fast all at the same time. The pacing may seem off or out of place at times but I promise it is intentional.**

**Mitomi is an OC that holds a very special place in my heart. I know her better than I know myself at times, she is basically my child.**

**That is all for now!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_ “It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.” _

**~Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy**

**...**

Shikamaru is ten, when he decides what he wants to do about the red headed girl he sometimes hangs out with in the deer field. Hangs out is probably a loose term to be applied to what they did, neither ever spoke to the other. He doubted she even considered him a friend. The Nara heir wants to play shogi with her.

He thinks it will be a good change of pace. He thinks it will be interesting. She was smart, probably as smart as him. She had to have been since she graduated early. Rumor was she had started learning the Yondaime’s favored technique.. with bo shuriken of all things. Shikamaru knew very little about seals, but he sort of got the feeling that what she was doing should have been impossible.

He decides he’ll ask her to play a game with him the next time he sees her. Shikamaru doesn't think she’ll say no.

The next time he sees her turns out to be late one night, she’s passed out in his father’s arms. He raises a brow at them both. It was weird seeing his father carrying the smaller girl, weird seeing her in his living room instead of the deer field. Shikamaru isn’t too sure what to think.

A man in a mask shaped like a cat appears in their living room, covered in scraps and dried blood. Shikamaru watches as his father decides whether or not he will be handing the girl over. Finally Shikamaru decides that perhaps he should remind them both of his presence.

“It’s Mitomi okay?” She didn’t look okay, her face was flushed to almost the same shade as her hair. She was holding his dad’s jounin vest so tight her knuckles were white. Shikamaru thinks she needs to see a doctor.

Shikaku nods at his son tiredly. She would be fine… but she was going to have to have a few sessions with Inoichi. The Jonin commander had not been happy when he found a sizable group of older drunk chunin attacking the red headed child. Less happy when he learned she’d been poisoned on her last mission and no one thought to check on her. He brought her here to see a Nara medic because apparently the hospital was incompetent. 

He ignores the girl teacher when he appears in the living room unannounced, obviously just returning from a mission. Shikaku appreciates how little time it took for him to locate his student but he’s not handing her over until she sees a medic. So he tells Cat to fuck off and go get checked out, he’s not going to let anything happen to the kid. Cat reluctantly leaves.

Shikaku had a feeling she wasn’t going to let go of his flack jacket anytime soon. Or at least he’d assume so by the tight grip she held. “Is Naruto okay?” She asks as she stirs, he can feel Shikamaru still watching.

“I sent Gecko to check on him.” She relaxes in his arms, Gecko was safe, he wouldn’t hurt her brother.

“I don’t feel good, is shishou back? I thought I felt…” She trails off uncertainty, like she isn’t sure if she trusts him or not.

Interesting.

“He was just here, I sent him to see a medic, lots of scrapes.” She nods into his shoulder, it’s the first time her skin touches him. Shikaku wants to snarl, she’s hotter to the touch than she should be. He sets her down on the couch. Surprisingly she lets go.

He turns to look at his son. “Keep Mitomi-chan company for me? I’m gonna go fetch Shion-sensei.” Shikamaru nods and ambles over to sit across from Mitomi. 

“Want to play shogi while we wait?” Shikaku could laugh, he didn't. But he sure as hell wanted to. 

That was typical of his son.

“Not right now Shikamaru, I don’t think Mitomi-chan feels good. I’ll be back.” 

Shikamaru watches her for a moment and decides he’s going to lay on the floor by the couch. She looks like she wants to run away but doesn’t even try. “Are you okay?” He decides it is probably a good question to ask. Mitomi hums.

“Probably not… I think I have fever, or something.. I got attacked, it’s why your dad brought me here I guess.” He rolls his head to look at her. Attacked? In the village? Why?

“People are stupid.” She answers, sinking into the couch cushion. He nods.

“Was that Cat guy your shishou?” She manages to smirk at him, it’s not nearly as malicious as it usually could be.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Shika-kun.” Shikamaru props himself up on his elbows to stare at her. She’s grinning like a madwoman, he chalks this odd behavior up to her obvious fever. 

Troublesome.

Before either child can say anything else Shikaku returns with another Nara man. Who looks like he’s irritated about being awake or something. The man looks at Mitomi, raises a brow at Shikaku and then proceeds to ask her if he can run a diagnostic jutsu on her.

“Go for it, you won’t get any resistance from us.” Shikamaru looks at her again. Did she just refer to herself as a plural. He’d chalk it up to fever but the way the two adults barely flinch means something.

Shion tsk at the girl and does exactly as he asked. When he’s done he is frowning deeper and looks very concerned. “Uzumaki-chan with your permission I’d like to run some blood work. The poison is out of your system so something else is causing the fever.” Which quite frankly should be impossible, the old medic thinks, this child housed a bijuu and was an Uzumaki.. They weren’t supposed to get sick, or you know be able to be poisoned.. She shrugs, her eyelids start drooping.

“Kurama-sama says I have an autoimmune disorder.” Then she passes out. Shion curses Shikaku and then gives him this look like he just can’t. Shikamaru is very confused.

Who the hell is Kurama-sama?

“Is she talking about the fox?” Shion hisses, looking absolutely livid. Like he really can’t believe what's happening right now. The Cat from before appears again, much cleaner.

“Yes. She is. I believe that is his name.” Cat gives his two cents before scooping the red head off the couch. Shikaku promptly sends Shikamaru to his room. Having apparently forgotten he was there.

If Mitomi wanted to tell him what the hell was going on she probably would. He’d ask her later when he tries to get to play shogi with him again. 

Cat has a staring contest with the Jonin commander and the Nara medic. “Why is she talking to that thing!” Shikaku growls and Cat gives him a very unimpressed look behind his mask. Then he shrugs. Because what better way to fuck with a Nara.

“She’d be very ill or dead without him.” Cat does tell the man. He can feel the heat radiating off his students skin. He’s not the least bit happy. Mouse will look over her once they leave.

“Is her brother talking to the beast too?” Mitomi shifts in his arms. The heat slowly started to subside. She’d probably be in and out of consciousness.

“No, for the moment he remains unaware of his container status. Mitomi has been aware of the fox for a while now. The Hokage is informed of the situation.” Cat feels like that should be the end of it but Nara’s never let anything go calmly into the night.

“Has she been tested for the immunocompromisation?” The Nara medic questions suddenly and fiercely. Cat nods. At least it seemed like he was actually concerned, Cat would give him that.

Mitomi said she trusted the deer. So he’d keep it in mind.

“It has been confirmed by a medic from my squad recently. The fox isn’t lying about it. If you want proof, request her medical files from the Sandaime. Now unless either of you have further issues I will be taking Uzumaki-chan home.” Cat is not surprised with both men protesting. He expects it, but it is absolutely exasperating to deal with.

“She needs to be treated!” Cat gives another unimpressed look this time to the medic.

“She will be. Thank you for your concern Nara-sama, Nara-san, Uzumaki-chan is safe with me. I will make sure she gets the attention she needs. If you have any more concerns about her please take them up with the Sandaime.” Then Cat promptly leaves in shunshin with his student. He has no more patients for Naras and their predisposed genius.

If they had questions they could take them up with the Sandaime.

…

When her fever finally breaks for good, Mitomi is not in a good mood. She can now process everything that happened. She is not happy by what has happened, even less happy when shishou gets sent out on another mission without her. Mitomi spends the day scowling. Her brother goes off to academy giving her a concerned glance and she waves him off.

She could go bother the Hokage, or Genma but both felt busy. They weren’t letting her take missions outside of the village without at least Shishou or Genma there to go with her. No one had been happy when she reported encountering B of Kumo on her last solo courier mission. They still haven’t given her back the Uzumaki summoning contract.

She’s very upset about this. She wants that contract.

Mitomi makes a quick plan. It’s probably a terrible one.. But honestly as much as she likes the Hokage she doesn’t trust him. Doesn’t trust his shadow. Maybe Shikaku-sama would be interested in playing shogi with her.

She needed to see how to beat Shikamaru before they played. Mitomi was not about to lose to that kid. He needed to be knocked down a peg, she was hoping to bribe him to keep an eye on her brother while they’re at school.

Since there was no way in hell she was going to do academy work ever again. Mitomi hadn’t liked other children when she was a child before, why would she start now. Besides there was no point to try and hold herself back, she needed to get stronger so she could protect them better from all the horrible things coming for them.

Off to find the Jonin commander she goes. Maybe she could bribe him into giving her the scroll back…

It’s a terrible plan. She loves it.

If Shikaku is surprised to see her he hides it very well. “How did you get in here?” She shrugs, kicking her feet under his desk chair. It would look like an innocent child playing pretend if it wasn’t for the serious expression on her face and a sizable stack of scrolls in front of her. The door closes behind him, privacy seals engage

“Did you know that Elder Shimura is stealing children?”

**XOXOX**

**So… yeah..**

**~LaRae**


	5. Chapter 5

_“Awareness is the enemy of sanity, for once you hear the screaming, it never stops.”_

**~ Emilie Autumn**

**...**

Inoichi’s brow is twitching. Mitomi doesn’t break her gaze. “She’s ten years old, and you want me to do a mind walk on her!?” Shikaku crosses his arms. Yes he did. Besides, the seemingly little girl suggested it.

He was going to need Inoichi to confirm the claim she made. 

_I died._

_I never forget anything._

Shikaku watches as Inoichi loses his resolve and shakes his head. “Fine, whatever. Is your guest going to be a problem?” He relents and she gives him a vicious grin.

“Kurama-sama is a perfectly pleasant house guest, he won’t eat you.” She ignores the look they both give her.

“Besides I’m up for a psych eval anyway so two birds one stone.” Then she sits on his couch like a graceful puppy and kicks her feet. Inoichi gives his teammate and friend one last withering look before walking over to her. He places his hand on her head and her eyes go blank.

Blanker than they usually were that is.

Inside her mindscape Inoichi is greeted by a very tired looking adult version of the child. Long red hair, same piercing violet eyes, a haitai that reads shinobi and a giant scroll attached to her back. The child version of Mitomi is standing next to a minute later and she reaches up to hold his hand. He doesn't startle at the contact that he hadn’t been expecting.

The girl had never been known to be affectionate. But for a moment she almost seemed afraid of this older incarnation of herself.

“Mitomi what is going on here?” He finally questions and the little girl gives him a tired smile and the older one just blinks then pins the child with a look. Obviously not pleased in the slightest.

“I died… I used to be her.. And before that she used to be someone else.. I used to be someone else.” The little girl fidgets as she explains like she’s trying hard not to bolt. Inoichi watches as the older version of the girl sighs, steps forward, snaps her fingers and the child version disappears.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen your face, old man. Come on let’s walk.” The white void they have arrived in turns into a long hallway with several doors. Inoichi is very seriously considering ending the mindwalk and just taking the Uzumaki girl to T&I. 

“Explain to me what is going on right now or else I’m taking that girl for questioning.” Because she was obviously pretending, this had to be a fucking joke. Reincarnation was not possible.

“It’s just highly improbable old man, nothing is impossible. I don’t want to have to be stuck here dealing with you all day come on. I’ll direct you to what I’m sure the mini me wants you to see. I was surprised she’s even acting, considering all my past actions gut us killed. What a fucking drag.” It’s such a Nara thing to say, Inoichi almost snickers.

They stop at a door that’s the color of blood. Inoichi stares at it for a long while. “Behind this door is the proof you seek to confirm little Mitomi’s story. I can pinpoint you to the exact memory if you like if not you’ll have to watch the whole thing.” Inoichi considers that and he sighs.

He’s going to have to watch the whole thing.

“If you say so old man. Have fun.”

…

Mitomi recovers first and rubs her forehead.. What an unpleasant headache. She’d forgotten what that felt like. Inoichi comes present a moment later, curses loudly and looks at Shikaku with an almost pitiable expression.

“She’s not lying. Fuck kid how are you still standing?” She shrugs and Shikaku is kind enough to hand her a glass of water. Mitomi sips at it carefully.

“Sheer determination of will I suppose, possibly Naruto’s own stupid stubbornness. I didn’t want to be here for a long time. It’s not fair.” Because she wished she would have just stayed dead. Inoichi mutters something to himself.

“So Shimura is stealing children then?” Shikaku asks for confirmation and Inoichi almost pales. He looks so done.

“Yes… and according to Mitomi’s memories so much more. Kid you need therapy, you have serious PTSD.” Inoichi is still rubbing his face. He must have a headache too.

“Will you be able to do anything about him? Shimura I mean… he killed my parents… he keeps hurting the village.. I’ve learned from my past, but he has to go.” Shikaku looks a little confused and she realizes that she didn’t explain everything to him.

“She’s lived this exact life before Shikaku.. Reincarnation, it’s how she knows about this. Her memories are real… and terrifying.” Shikaku looks like he wants to argue the improbability of that and she sighs.

“I need to learn how to beat Shikamaru at shogi, I could never do that before. I need to knock him down a peg.” Inoichi looks like something hits him and he gives her a very contemplative look.

“Your older self is very Nara-esc, why is that?” She actually shows a real smile for once.

“Shika was my best friend, I loved him..” And she held him in her arms as he bled out. Mitomi has tried to avoid this Shikamaru but it’s very hard, and she doesn’t want to see him die.

“How old are you?” Shikaku sounds like he’s giving up and she has to think.

“I think I was twenty-one the last time I died… before that I don’t really remember. Old me memories are stronger than the before me memories. I’m ten in this body, my soul is probably older but I think I’m technically my physical age.” Shikaku considers her for a minute, filing away that information.

“Have you told anyone else?” 

“Only shishou… but I had to… I removed his ROOT seal two years ago. We’ve been trying to think of ways to go about everything. I trust him with my life, with Naruto's life. I couldn’t not tell him.” Not when she’d already let him die for her once..

“Why didn’t you say anything before.. If you knew..” What about the massacre? Mitomi here Shikaku’s accusation for what it is and looks down.

Her guilt eats her alive everyday.

“I was still trying to process old me’s emotions. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. I was filled with so much grief and hate.. I’m sorry..” She bows low, if only to hide the tears streaming down her face.

Shikaku sighs and croches down in front of her. He lifts her chin to look her in the eye. “It’s not your fault, you are still just a kid. If you had believed you could have trusted us enough earlier maybe this could have been prevented. But what’s done is done, leave it to us adults now okay.” She nods, wiping her eyes quickly, her soul was old and tired, she wanted to rest.

But more than anything.. She wanted to repent for her previous sins.

Shikaku ruffles her hair and she half glares at him. “Why don’t you go get your brother and go hang out with Shika for a while, I’ll play shogi with you later but Inoichi and I have a lot to talk about.” Mitomi nods as she reaches into her pocket and hands him a privacy seal.

“Once I leave your office will deactivate, so use these while you talk, okay?” He rolls his eyes and takes the seal from her.

She vanishes a moment later in what Shikaku is certain is her fathers favorite jutsu. He turns to look at Inoichi. “So how much work do we have cut out for us?” Inoichi groans.

“So much work. And from what I’ve seen it’s not going to be pretty no matter what we do.” Shikaku shakes his head.

Wonderful.

…

Mitomi drags Naruto to the Nara compound. Shikamaru is surprised to see them but lets them come in anyway, his mother tells them to make themselves at home before she has to head out. Apparently going grocery shopping or something. Naruto ambles over to Choji who is hanging out in the backyard eating a bag of chips, the two seem to get along well enough as they discuss ramer flavors of all things.

“So what’s with the surprise visit?” She leans on him in the grass and pulls out a fuinjutsu scroll to read.

“Are you complaining. I thought we were friends, Shika-kun.” She mocking him he can tell, her tone is too mischievous to be anything but teasing. At least he knew now that she considered him a friend.

“Want to play shogi?” He questions and she shakes her head.

“Not yet, I want to play your dad first so I can learn all his moves and beat you.” Shikamaru raises his brow at her.

“Troublesome.” He leans back on his elbows and she just adjusts her posture to make up for it like it's a reflex, natural to her even. Like she was used to it. She puts her scroll away.

“Want to take a nap?” Because she’s exhausted and that sounds like a fabulous idea to her right now.

“Probably won’t last long since Naruto is here.” She pinches him and he looks so offended.

“Be nice Shika-kun, that’s my brother.” He mumbles under his breath and Mitomi closes her eyes, and as a result of the earlier mindwalk her memories are closer to the surface. There is a flash of red, the sound of helpless broken sobs, a lifeless corpse in her arms.

Mitomi bolts forward, her breathing is uneven, ragged, she pulls her knees to her chest. She’s been suppressing these memories for ten years… Of course they weren’t going to place nice with her now. Tears stream down her cheeks and she slams her eyes closed to try to block the overlap that she’s getting.

Holy fuck.. She is hyperventilating… She can’t breathe..

Someone is shoving a glowing green hand in her face, and cursing silently under their breath as they do so. Her ears are ringing. She does not want to open her eyes.

“Mimi? Mimi what’s wrong?” But she can’t think straight enough to answer. She may have been sane the first go round but she didn’t think she was now..

“She is having a panic attack, back up kid. Don’t get in her face. Uzumaki-chan I need you to breathe please.” 

Deep breaths…

In…

Out..

**CALM DOWN!**

Kurama’s loud voice at the back of her mind jolts her system. Effectively restarting her brain. Mitomi opens her eyes long enough to see three concerned ten year olds and a very serious Nara medic. She blinks, making sure their faces don’t change. Her breathing takes a few more minutes to get under control.

Fuck.. She was so fucked. 

Mitomi sits there and just cries like the child she feels for a very long time. 

**XOXOX**

**This chapter came easily together after writing the last one. So I suppose I should explain a little.**

**This is not the same Mitomi from POC, this is the Mitomi she became because of POC. In order for me to rewrite her story I had to kill the Mitomi of POC to be able to give my favorite original character the story she deserved. She had learned from her past as I have. Somethings will stay the same, others will not.**

**When I originally started writing POC I always planned on killing Mitomi at the end, because it’s what the state of my mind at that time brought about. I cannot do that now. She deserves better than a tragedy created by my own depressive episodes.**

**I hope that clears it up.**

**POC is unfinished and will remain unfinished because of this, but if you haven’t read it and would like to, I would be more than happy for you to see where Mitomi has come from based on what is written.**

**This may not be the story you want to read, and I totally understand that, but this is the story that my character deserves after years of me tormenting her.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_ “Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime.” _

**_~Mineko Iwasaki_ **

**...**

_ ‘You have to run! Get back up! Come on Shika, now is not the time for a fucking nap!’ The world around them is in ruin, filled with monsters, bodies piling up around them. She wanted to take all of her people and run away. Warm fluid is seeping into her flack jacket and vest, her ears are ringing, hands are shaking. _

_ No.. no.. no! _

_ The rage her in her soul has nowhere to go. Her body is weak and on it’s last leg. They’re losing. They’ve already lost. _

_ ‘Mito get up, we have to go. We have to go now!’ Someone is pulling her off the ground and she screams her protest. No… no she has to stay.. Shikamaru, he can’t be alone. _

_ `We're sealing his body, Mito he’s gone. Come on you have to get up.. We have to go.’ She doesn’t want to. She doesn’t want to do this anymore, she's so tired. _

_ This stupid world filled with monsters had not been kind to her. Why does she keep fighting? She wants to die. She wishes she were dead. _

_ Someone picks her up, why won’t they just let her go. She doesn’t want to do this anymore. ‘Ino grab her scroll, we’re moving now!’ She thrashes and screams, until her voice is hoarse and her body no longer has the energy to even care.  _

_ Shikamaru was dead…  _

_ Her brother was missing.. _

_ Kurama was gone.. _

_ Why was she still alive? _

Inoichi jolts, his hand falls to his side. He ignores Cat, and Shikaku, and even Shion who had been waiting for them with her passed out on the couch. Cat is pretending to humor Naruto with some game of kunai, ninja wire, and shuriken game but he is radiating in nervous energy. Shikamaru was sitting at the kitchen table staring at a shogi board and Choji had made himself helpful to Yoshino with dinner and groceries.

“Inoichi?” He shakes his head rubbing a hand over his face. This poor soul. 

“Hey old man is my sister going to be okay?!” Inoichi does his very best to force a kind smile on his face to reassure the little Uzumaki boy. He ignores the fact that Cat is staring him down with an air of someone who will strongly disapprove if he lies.

“We’re going to make sure she is okay Naruto-kun, why don’t you go see if the other boys need any help.” The kid looks unsure like he doesn’t want to leave his little sister in a room with a bunch of people he doesn’t know but Cat pats his head and speaks.

“I’ll protect your sister, don't worry, go join the others in the kitchen.” Naruto makes a face at Cat before nodding and does as he’s told. Cat stands carefully then going through the motions if dusting himself off as if it would change the fact he’s covered in dirt. 

“How is she really?” Cat asks because he knows more about her than the rest of them do, and he has seen this coming. 

“Her mind is fractured, she has trauma after trauma just stacked upon itself. I’m honestly surprised she’s made it this long without having a psychotic break. Not to mention the fact that without her other guest she’d probably be bedridden from her physical illness as well. Cat since you are technically her guardian I will ask you, I would like to admit her to psych for a few days. It can be set up under the pretense of treating her illness to not alert the wrong sort of attention, but she needs treatment for the obvious PTSD that she has.” Inoichi crosses his arms, he’s not happy that it’s come to this point, because he liked the girl from the few interactions they have had before today.

She was quiet but perfectly polite. Bought flowers from his shop regularly, and asked him for poison tips when she started learning the art from Shirunai.

“Do you think she’s suicidal?” Shikaku whispers, and Inoichi shakes his head.

He didn’t think she’d kill herself, she hadn’t before when she wanted to die. But her mind was a mess. His mindwalk had opened a door that now did not want to close, it was like asking for the dam to break. 

“What kind of missions has she been on Cat?” Shion asks harshly, Inoichi had forgotten he was there for a moment. The man’s presence was easy to ignore. Shikaku looks at the medic because he had not forgotten his presence and asks.

“How do you like treason Shion?” Shion raises a brow, considers his clan head for a moment and nods.

“Sounds like a drag, when do we start?” Shikaku snorted at the answer. It was just like the older Nara. Inoichi rolls his eyes at both of them before turning back to look at Cat. He had more pressing matters to attend, they did not need a psychotic jinchuriki. Uzumaki Mitomi needed help, or else she was going to lose it.

“Will it help her?” He finally asks, as if it’s the only thing that matters to him.

“Yes.” 

The ANBU Cat seems to consider this for a moment before nodding. “If it helps her then I will allow it. I would suggest letting her brother be able to visit, she’ll need to make sure he’s okay.” Inoichi nods, he’d seen the sheer protectiveness she felt for the blonde from her memories. He had no intention of completely separating the girl from her precious people. It would do more harm than good.

At least now he understood why she’d pushed so hard to graduate, it had nothing to do with prodigious status and everything to do with the fact that she was in a classroom of ghosts. Her poor soul. Inoichi is honestly surprised she made it this long. He reaches down to brush the hair out of her face, double half up buns have come loose. She has so much hair.

Like her mother.

“While she is in psych I’d like to re-introduce a few of her old classmates to her. She needs friends her own age. To remind her that she is a child, that she is not alone.” Inoichi tells them then picks up the tiny girl scooping her gently into his arms. Shion and Cat both look like they’re about to say something.

“I’m taking her to stay at the Yamanaka compound tonight so I can watch for any lingering trouble, in the morning I will admit her to the hospital with an ANBu guard under the pretense of treating her autoimmune illness. Gecko and Mouse will receive the assignment, Cat you will need to come by and sign the paper as your other self. Bring her brother with you. Shikaku I trust that you will handle the other stuff?” Inoichi decides he’s done sitting around. They needed to get started, they had too much work to do to keep twiddling their thumbs.

“Let Shion come on as her main physician. I doubt the hospital staff is going to be happy about her presence.” He mutters but doesn’t disagree with his teammate. Inoichi nods his head. Cat doesn’t try to stop him as he leaves.

It’s a good sign. Inoichi will be adding over-protective to the man's psych file anyway. He’s pleased by the development.

Shion is still staring at the ANBU with a rather intense thinking face. Shikaku raises his brow. “Uzumaki Mitomi hasn’t been on any mission above C-rank. It’s not Cat’s fault. Inoichi is going to want to admit her early so you might as well go home and get some rest. You know how he is.” At that the Nara medic groans but nods. He waves before heading out.

Shikaku gives Cat a look. “I want to talk to you about that thing she did for you, let’s go to my office.”

…

Ino is heavy. Mitomi decides after a moment staring down at the blonde girl who is sprawled across her chest. Why was she at the Yamanaka compound? She tries to pull for information and she finds a wall. 

There were no walls in her mindscape. Only closed doors.

“I put up a block on your memories until we can get them behind the door again.”Mitomi looks alarmed when she whips her head around to stare at Inoichi who is leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He offers her a semi-apologetic smile.

She wonders if he means it.

“Why is Ino on top of me?Why am I at your house?” She’d never spoken to the other girl before.. It had been intentional. Ino was her best friend, her sister practically, but this Ino wasn’t the one from her memories. It hurt too much.

Having to see Naruto everyday was one thing. But willingly submitting herself to such torture with others was not ideal.

“You were crying in your sleep and she wanted to comfort you. You are here because I am submitting you to psych this morning.” She goes to protest and tries to get up but Ino weighs more than her, he raises both arms in a sort of surrender.

“You are not in trouble, Shikaku and I are going to help you. But kid your mind is in pieces, you need help.” She forcefully lays back down bringing her free arm to cover her face.

“Shishou consented didn’t he.. Overprotected cat.” She grumbles but doesn't try to escape. Inoichi snickers.

“Would you like me to move my daughter?” Mitomi peaks out from under her arm, and considers. 

“I’m still tired… she can stay.” She is certain as soon as she gets up Inoichi is going to cart her off to psych and honestly she’s not looking forward to it.

Mitomi glares at the hospital when they arrive. Inoichi sighs next to her and then picks her up without warning. She protested. “Only Shishou is allowed to carry me Inoichi-sama.” He chuckles at her and she pouts. Jumping up to the third floor and entering through a balcony door. This must have been the psych hall.

He sets her down as soon as they enter the building. Mitomi reaches for his hand despite herself. His grip is comforting and tight. Maybe she will be okay… maybe things will be different this time.

She hopes they are.

**XOXOX**

**In which Mitomi must stay with psych because she has serious issues, and adults actually act like it for once.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_“Most people carry that pain around inside them their whole lives, until they kill the pain by other means, or until it kills them. But you, my friends, you found another way: a way to use the pain. To burn it as fuel, for light and warmth. You have learned to break the world that has tried to break you.”_

**~Lev Grossman**

**...**

Mitomi sits on her bed with her legs crossed under the covers. Eyes closed, contemplating. She wondered how far away from another bijuu did Kurama have to be to yell at them… Could he get a message to B? She’d include Gaara if she didn’t think the Ichibi would abuse the information or torture Gaara somehow. She needed to fix his seal… Would the chunin exams even happen now? 

Mitomi doesn't know if she cares. There are bigger fish to fry.

 _Kurama?_ She calls out to him hesitantly.. He hadn’t wanted her to interfere.. He was probably mad at her.

**I am not mad at you child.**

Well, that was reassuring at least. She offers him an apology anyway. _I’m sorry.. I couldn’t let.._ Mitomi falters as she lets her words hang there, unfinished.

**I know. B is too far for me to reach my brother.**

_I see.. Have you talked to your other half yet?_ Mitomi didn’t know if he could, she wasn’t a hundred percent sure how it worked. She’d never tried to talk to Naruto’s Kurama.. Yang Kurama was not nearly as approachable as her Yin Kurama was or had been.

 **He is ignoring me** **_._ ** _Well that’s very rude.._

**Incoming.**

Mitomi opened her eyes and the door opened to reveal Naruto and Shikamaru with Inoichi. She tried really hard not to glare at Inoichi. “Good afternoon Mito-chan I brought you some visitors today!” He cheered excitedly with a knowing look in his stupid pupilless eyes.

She ignored him and waved at the other two children. “Hey guys! How was school today?” Because this was a safe enough topic she assumed and she could focus most of her attention on Naruto instead of Shikamaru.

Why was Inoichi doing this to her? Oh right.. He thought he was helping. It was going to be a tedious visit she could just tell.

…

“Shikamaru is going to notice that you are intentionally ignoring him.” Shikaku informs her later that evening, he’s set up a shogi board on her bed and is kindly going over the rules with her. She remembers them but she hasn’t played in over ten years so the refresher is nice.

“Did Inoichi-sama tell you his suspicions on why I graduated early?” She asks instead while making her first move. Shikaku considers for a minute but nods.

“He did. But that doesn’t change the fact that Shikamru will notice if you intentionally ignore him.” She groaned, rubbing her hands over her face.

“Shikaku-sama, the Shikamaru from my memories was my best friend, my person, he was the first person to actually see me. I loved him with my entire being and I held him in my arms as he died. I can’t look at your son and not see my Shika’s dead face.” She drops her hands in her lap and watches Shikaku make his next move. He doesn’t say anything to that, pensive and contemplative.

Mitomi considers her next move. “What are your plans for ROOT? Have you told the Hokage anything yet?” Her room was sealed for privacy, even the stupid all see orb the Hokage had couldn’t see in herre. She made sure. 

Shikaku scratches his chin watching as she places her next piece. “I wrote a letter to Jiraiya to see if his spy network knew anything about the organization and Inoichi did a mind-walk on your shishou to verify your claims so we have outside proof of ROOTs dubious deeds than just you. So far I believe it unwise to bring the situation to the Sandaime’s attention.” She nods at that, it seemed reasonable. Mitomi smiled to herself looking down at the board to hide it.

“In my first life I had to blackmail the Godaime to do anything about it, it was really annoying. I cried.” Because she had been so angry, so filled with hate and rage. So disassociated from the reality around her. Mitomi shook her head, she wasn’t that person anymore.

“How old were you then?” He asks, curious. How long had it taken her before?

“I was fifteen. I let an S-rank threat escape from the village… I hadn’t cared. I willingly subjected myself to a mindwalk then because I knew it would be the fastest way to verify my accusations. Even after Inochi-sama confirmed them, the Godaime still didn’t want to trust me…” Mitomi trails off, eyes drifting to stare out the window. Shikaku doesn’t comment on the tear forming in her eyes, the lost expression taking over her face.

“I was so broken then… Life hadn’t been kind to me or Naruto… I was so filled with rage and desperation.. I was lost. I went about it the wrong way believing that I knew best, but I was a child throwing a tantrum. I acted too late and I got to watch everything I cared about destroyed…. I couldn’t do it again… I don’t want to lose everything and everyone.. I can’t…” Tears gather and fall, she doesn’t sob or cry. This time. The tears just run down her cheeks and she doesn’t even blink them away. Shikaku sets the shogi board aside and reaches for the small child.

He usually wasn’t an affectionate person, it wasn’t his thing but it felt like the right thing to do. Shikaku gives her a hug. She lets him, digging her small hands into the fabric of his shirt, burying her face in his flack jacket. He waits until she pulls away to let go, Inoichi had read him the riot act on comforting children a thousand times by now, he knew they needed to make the first move.

When she pulls away she brings her knees up to her chest and just sits there holding herself together. He smirks at her. “You play shogi just like Shikamaru.” They don’t speak about her current emotional state or anything revolving the reincarnation again. But she does seem to have an epiphany as she face palms and groans.

No wonder she’d never been able to beat him.

…

Inoichi visits her often during her stay at psych, they have lots of discussions and even mind walks. The door begins to close. Mitomi feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, like she can actually breathe for once. She is happy to leave when the time's come. 

She still has to come for regular check ups with Shion in regards to her other problem but it’s not that big of a deal. Not like they were going to let her take missions outside of the village right now anyway. So she’s stuck on guard duty, not at the main gate with the comic relief duo but at a different gate with one of her shishou’s squad mates.

Gekko Hayate.

He looks tireder than she feels. They bond over their shared health problems. Despite the nine year age gap she thinks they’re probably friends at this point. Hayate drinks the coffee she brings and doesn’t check it for poison so they were at least past the mere acquaintance stage.

She hopes.

Guard duty is boring in or out of the village. She hates it. “Chin up at least you aren’t stuck with Kotetsu and Izumo, they never shut up.” Hayate gives her a pat on the head which she is certain he knows she hates, Mitomi glares at him.

“They have their quirks, but the main gate is fun for people watching.. Which there isn’t any of here because this is stupid back gate for jonin and spooky shadow people.” Mitomi whines with the elegance of a ten year old. Hayate chuckles at her.

“Spooky shadow people eh?” She ignores his tone and decides if she's stuck here for the next couple hours she might as well be productive.

Time for seal work. Her favorite.

Hayate reads a book about kenjutsu and she starts a new seal. Maybe she could figure out how to make the bijuu shared mindscape connect over longer distances. It’s inconvenient to have to try to get within a certain distance of the other jinchurikis. B-sama was nice but she didn’t want to be anywhere near Gaara until she could fix his seal.. Again..

“If you glare at the paper any harder it might catch fire.” She snorts at Hayate’s sarcastic comment.

“My nature is water, I doubt I can catch it on fire.” He snickers, they trade banter for the rest of their shift.

She was going to have to make sure he didn’t get himself killed, wasn’t she. What a drag.

“Hey Mito-chan, do you want to learn kenjutsu?” Mitomi gaped at him … because what?

“Um… I know nothing about kenjutsu.” Is the only response she can manage because what… Swordplay had never been something she’d been interested in learning. 

But.. it would be something different than before and maybe that was a good thing.

“Sure why not, it doesn't hurt to learn something new.” Better over prepared the under in her book. And she needed to be prepared for whatever shitstorm was coming now.

…

Her guard duty ends after the academy lets out and Hayate shows her some katas to start practicing to prepare for learning kenjutsu, so she is not surprised to find Naruto has already left school by the time she gets there. Iruka who is still there notices her and kindly points her in the direction of the Nara compound.

“Shikamaru said something about his mom inviting him to dinner so he left with them.” Mitomi nods her thanks before leaving and heading that way. Yoshino-san probably wouldn’t mind if she dropped in, and Shikamaru would probably try to get her to play shogi with him again.

She’d almost beat him the second time they played after her game with Shikaku. Apparently she played like Shikamaru… so she couldn’t beat him.

Mitomi was going to have to figure out how to play like herself, she guessed. 

Yoshino greets her with a very pretty and kind smile when she arrives. Honestly, it’s not fair how kind and pretty this woman is. Shikamaru should have been a lot nicer to his mother, she had put with so much of their shit over the years. God send.. Really she was. Mitomi respected the hell out of Nara Yoshino. 

It helped too that the woman had never cared about their status as jinchuriki either.

“I wondered when you’d show up, how was guard duty?” Mitomi groans at the thought of it as she slips off her shoes. She couldn’t wait until she was considered old enough for the ninja version of heels, she missed the extra height they gave her.

“Boring, I may poison Hayate’s coffee tomorrow. Apparently he has decided I am worthy enough to learn kenjutsu from him, I'm so freaking sore.” Yoshino smiles at her instead of laughing which Mitomi is grateful for.

“I can help you with kenjutsu katas if you like Mito-chan. I think I remember a few of the Uzumaki ones from when Kushina was learning them.” Mitomi perks up at that.

She didn’t know her mother used kenjustu. Thats cool. “Thank you for the offer Yoshino-san, I really appreciate it.” Yoshino laughs and waves her off.

“None of that Yoshino is just fine Mito-chan, now go one to the backyard I’m sure the boys will be happy to see you.”

**XOXOX**

**Mitomi is going to learn kenjutsu! Which she’s never done before so it’s going to be hella interesting.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

_ “For what it's worth: it's never too late to be whoever you want to be. I hope you live a life you're proud of, and if you find you're not, I hope you have the strength to start over again.” _

**~ F. Scott Fitzgerald**

**...**

Admittedly Hatake Kakashi has not tried to interact with either of the Uzumaki children. They were too much for him, they looked too much like their parents. It was too hard. As Dog he has had to guard them a few times but that’s different, when he’s Dog it doesn’t hurt nearly as much. So he honestly has no intention to see either of them.

Kakashi is very surprised when the girl ends up at the memorial stone early one morning, she’s alone but carrying a bouquet of flowers. He watches from a far as she cleans the stone, lights an incense and replaces the old flowers there before. He’s never seen her here. She shouldn’t even be old enough to know anyone on this stone, surely she didn’t know her parents were on here.

She doesn’t stare at the names or trace over any, so he doesn’t know who she’s here for.. But whoever they were, she must have loved them a lot. He watches as she leaves silently before even daring to approach the stone.

He wasn’t ready yet.

He couldn’t face them yet.

Mitomi could feel him watching her, she pretends she doesn’t notice as she goes about her routine. She’d asked Inoichi about Kakashi once during her stay at psych. Asked why he hadn’t had to stay with them yet, he lost everyone like she had, so he must be suffering like she was. Inoichi explained to her that they’ve tried to help Kakashi but he doesn’t want to be helped yet.

She couldn’t push the agenda at all. She knew that, but she felt sad for him. Mitomi knew what it was like to lose everyone you loved. She felt bad for him. Maybe she’d mention it to Genma-senpai the next time she saw him, they were friends, she’d ask shishou about it but she didn’t want to share him.

Mitomi continues her ritual, finally putting her past to rest. This was her life now, she needed to put her past lives behind her. She needed to move forward. To live, and strive for a better future for all of them.

It was the biggest middle finger she could give the universe, and black Zetsu, cause fuck him too.

Mitomi leaves when she’s finished. At least Kakashi could stand there and mourn his dead with the sweet smells of burning incense and fresh flowers. Maybe it would overwhelm him and he’d go do something far more productive.

Mitomi giggled at the thought once she was back on the main road.

…

“Mito-chan your hair is so soft and long! It’s not fair, how do you keep your hair so soft?” Mitomi is sitting very still on Ino’s bed, legs crossed hands in lap. She’d come over to get some lavender seeds and ended up being roped into playing dolls. Technically she was the doll in the scenario but it’s irrelevant. 

“I use a conditioner. And I don’t wash it everyday.” She offers blandly, because what else was she supposed to say to that.

Ino had decided that they were best friends since their ‘sleepover’ a couple months ago. Mitomi was honestly too tired to protest and had decided to just go with it. She could do this, it wouldn’t kill her.

It hurts like hell… but she’d live… most likely.

“How do you maintain it on missions?” Ino asks after a thought and Mitomi shrugs.

“I unusually just pull it up into a ponytail or a braid. I only wear it down in the village. I’d cut it but I honestly like it long.” Although Mitomi’s definition of down was still a half-up style because she had a lot of hair and couldn’t stand it in her face. Mitomi liked her hair, she’d always loved being a redhead, it was the only thing that had stayed the same from her first life to now. 

“Sasuke says he likes girls with long hair… I wish my hair was as long as yours!” Mitomi finally turned around to look at Ino. She was not going to sit through this a second time.

“Why do you care so much about his opinion? He’s just a boy, if a boy told me he preferred me to look a certain way I’d tell him to shove it. No one gets to tell you how to love yourself Ino-chan only you do.” Ino gapes at her, but Mitomi is committed and she grabs the other girl's hands and smiles.

“Boys are silly anyway, they don’t get it. You are Yamanaka Ino and one day you're going to be a kickass shinobi, long hair or not.” Ino is quiet, and Mitomi is almost afraid she’s crossed a line.

“You think so?” Ino whispers, so unsure, uncertain of herself. Mitomi frowns internally… that would not do.

“I know so!” Mitomi is not at all prepared for the tackle hug she gets from the other girl.

Inoichi stops her on her way out much later with her bag of seeds. “Don’t forget to water them.” She raises a brow at him.

“I won't. Besides, they need more than just water to grow Inoichi-sama. You have to love and nourish them too.” Then she ducks out without another word.

…

She hoped Hayate could feel the heat from her glare. Maybe she would poison his coffee after all. He helped her off the ground after laughing at her and she dusted herself off, still glaring.

“You look like a pissed off tanuki.” He tells her with a chuckle, damn meant she wasn’t scary at all. Tanuki were the cutest.

“Why are you so mean to me senpai? I am just a measly ten year old girl..” He keeps snickering and they ignore the rude looks from the third member of their guard unit. Who very obviously didn’t like Mitomi.

Some things never changed.

“Your katas are getting better. I think we’ll start practicing with a bukken soon.” He coughs about halfway through his sentence but they pretend it’s not a big deal. She grins at him.

“Wonderful, I can’t wait to hurt more.” Hayate ruffles her hair and she halfheartedly attempts to bite him. Glaring wasn’t working, so she would move to teeth. He took it in strides and she wanted to punch him.

“Tsk, I don’t know why you're wasting your time on her Gekko. Not like she even needs to learn kenjutsu.” Mitomi wants to fold in on herself and disappear… she could not handle all the hate and rejection a second time. Hayate’s hand finds itself on her shoulder. 

“You shut your mouth Daisuke, and mind your own damn business.” The older chunin bites back. He doesn’t take his hand off her shoulder.

Mitomi works on clearing her mind and tries to focus on anything else than the feeling she is feeling right now.

She feels small, and unworthy.

She hates it.

…

Gekko Hayate had been admittedly nervous when the small redhead had been assigned to his guard post. It was no secret what she held inside her, it was also no secret that her brother was a notorious troublemaker. He had been nervous because he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to expect from the younger chunin. Was she really the monster everyone feared? Was she going to be a troublemaker like her brother? Hayate wasn’t sure what he was supposed to expect.

Besides.. She couldn’t be too bad if Cat even liked her. His squad hadn’t been surprised when the call came down. ANBU Cat was a good choice to be her teacher since she graduated between years and wasn’t suited towards teams. What had been surprising was how much Cat liked being her teacher, Hayate has never seen Cat act like that ever. 

She brought him coffee on her first shift, claiming he looked like death warmed over the few times she’d seen him before. Hayate had raised his brow, he’s never noticed her before. When he asks she shrugs. “People only notice me when it is convenient for them.” Then she sat in the chair next to him and sipped at her own thermos.

She was quiet. The only thing bright about her was her hair, she wore muted blues and grays, her chakra signature was small and nondescript. Hayate wondered how long it had taken her to learn how to suppress her signature to almost nonexistent. She read fuinjutsu theory and practiced seals during their shift.

Hayate learned a lot by watching. She wasn’t a monster like everyone feared, she was just a child. A scarily intelligent child, but a child regardless. And… she treated him with respect, and didn’t let the fact that he had health issues bother her.

“I have issues too, if it weren’t for my friend I’d be hospital bound.” She told him later, probably during their fifth sift together.

Hayate hadn’t known what he was supposed to do with that information. Information that could be used against her, could hurt her if it were to get in the wrong hands. And she had trusted him with it. He didn’t understand her, but honestly he didn’t mind her either.

“So that’s why you were in the hospital a couple weeks ago?” He asks and she nods, rolling up her fuinjutsu theory and sealed inside her pinafore's front pocket, smart. 

“Yeah, I got poisoned on a mission and when it started affecting me It was discovered what was happening. Honestly I think they’re just looking for an excuse to stick me with more in village guard duty. This is so boring.. I could gauge my eyes out!” Hayate snickered at the first real semblance of personality she’d shown.

She was just a ten year old brat. Fox or not, super genius or not. She was still just a kid. A kid who gave him annoying protective older brother feelings. 

So when their sometimes random third guard buddy starts insulting her while he’s going over katas with her, Hayate can’t help but to be annoyed. Annoyance turns to irritation and disappointment when he watches the girl fold in on herself. Mentally withdrawing from the harsh words of their fellow. 

He wondered how often this happened. The jinchuriki status was the worst kept secret in the whole village. Were the Uzumaki twins getting this harsh treatment from everyone? Hayate frowns watching the whole then happen and then finally he snaps.

““You shut your mouth Daisuke, and mind your own damn business.” He doesn’t notice that he unconsciously reaches for the little girl and pulls her behind him. What he notices is the chunin reaching for his weapons pouch and the snarl on his face. Hayate notices when ANBU steps in because he picks up Mitomi and blocks an attempt on her life from their fellow chunin.

ANBU takes Daisuke and carries him away. Hayate frowns deepen as he watches the little girl slowly just lose all composure. Cat takes her from his arms and Hayate watches in absolute anger as she cries on his squadmates shoulder. How had they failed so terribly to come to this point?

Kids like her should feel safe in the village, instead of being attacked by their supposed comrades. Hayate just about loses it when later Cat tells him that this isn’t the first time that someone in the village has tried to kill her.

Hayate shakes his head. What was wrong with this fucking people?

She was just a kid.

**XOXOX**

**Hayate has sappy olde brother feelings that he doesn’t know how to deal with. Mitomi worries about the mental well being of her peers. And Kakashi is still an emotionally stunted idiot.**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_ “To change one’s life:  _ _ Start immediately.  _ _ Do it flamboyantly.  _ _ No exceptions.” _

**~ William James**

**...**

Mitomi is eleven the first time she meets Gaara of the desert in this lifetime. Border patrol with her shishou finally turned up something exciting, mainly because Kurama had been yelling at the one tails since they entered the range. She needed to fix his seal, she needed to fix his seal like yesterday. He tries to kill her, it is great fun.

She has his only slightly larger body pinned under hers, she is hissing at him with a sharp glare. “Stop being an idiot!” Mitomi yells in his face because she’s so done, he broke her ankle and it hurt.

He goes to growl and she headbuts him. “Enough! Shukaku stop being an asshole!” She shouts and Gaara goes limp. Mitomi eyes his seal, yup still as fucked up as it was before. Luckily she doesn’t need ink or paper to fix it. 

**Hurry up brat, Shukaku is fighting me.**

_ ‘Trying my best. I’m glad I was able to separate us from shishou and the others.’ _

**Focus on your seal work.**

Mitomi does as she is told and she works quickly, separating Gaara’s and Shukaku’s mind space. She’s done this before, and she knows so much more now. It isn’t hard to fix but it is unfortunately tedious in structure.

Mostly because Suna sucked at fuinjutsu… they really shouldn’t try. They ruined such a beautiful art. Mitomi felt sad, fuinjutsu was amazing and Suna made it horrible. She works carefully and quickly. When she finishes she kindly gets off the other preteen.

He sits up slowly and blinks at her. 

“What did you do?” He practically growls and she ignores the malice in his voice.

“I fixed your seal, the one tails can’t talk to you now unless you want him to. At some point you should probably try talking to him, he’ll get lonely but I understand if you don’t want to he has been a dick to you.” Mitomi smiles at him before reaching with her chakra to the seal she placed on shishous vest.

She waves. “See you around Gaara of the Desert.” She's gone.

Gaara sits there for a long time, in utter silence. He doesn’t know how he feels about any of this. When he finally gets off the ground to go find his siblings he decides he actually doesn’t mind the silence. His brother and sister are tied to a tree just across the border. 

He cuts them loose, and says nothing about his encounter with the strange red headed girl. Gaara enjoys the silence the entire trip back to their village.

…

Shishou carries her on his back as the head back to the village. “Did you accomplish what you wanted?” Mitomi nods even though he can’t see it.

“Yeah… I did. I think he’ll be better off now. The one tails was mad but he’ll get over it.” She tells him, leaning her head down to rest her chin on his shoulder.

“How are your kenjutsu lessons coming along?” Shishou changes the subject and she doesn't mind it. They’d talked about her intent with the one tailed host soon after they’d left the village with the mission. He hadn’t disagreed with her and they’d been on the same page about the entire thing from the start.

“Hayate-senpai is a good teacher, I’ll probably start using a real sword soon. Which is cool… I didn’t know how to do that before.” He hums jumping through the treetops with very little effort. Mitomi felt like they were flying.

“I am proud of you.” She smiles into his shoulder.

“Thank you shishou.”

…

Mitomi is riding a high when she returns to the village Naruto even manages to rope her in to pulling a prank with him. “You missed our birthday, so you owe me.” He teased, Mitomi rolled her eyes but went along with it nonetheless. All of Naruto’s pranks were harmless, she wouldn’t get caught unless she wanted to.

Was it mean? Only slightly.

Did Jiji need to live a little? Absolutely.

Also the more she could get him out of the office and away from Shimura shady influence the better. She needed to tell Shikaku-sama about the seal she noticed on the Sandaime. Mitomi had never understood how Shimura did it before, sure there was the sharingan arm thing but that wouldn’t have been enough, he didn’t have it when he forced the Hokage’s hand in regards to the massacre. Shimura Danzo was dirty dirty liar, she’d flay him if she could.

“Hey are you okay? You look like your contemplating murder nee-chan?” Mitomi schools her expression and beams a smile at her brother.

“I am thinking about poisoning Hayate-senpai’s coffee, he’s so merciless when we train. I think I’m going to die!” She wouldn’t poison Hayate’s coffee, because he was her friend and that was mean. Maybe she’d hide his favorite mug instead…That was acceptable.

Besides he’d accidentally broke her favorite mug a couple weeks ago when they had another incident with their third guard member. This one hadn’t tried to kill her at least, but their comments had been less than savory. Mitomi grinned gleefully at the memory of their black eye. Hayate-senpai was so cool.

Naruto laughed and continued explaining the plans of his prank. Mitomi had an epitome. “Hey Naru, you want me to teach you a cool jutsu?” 

Mitomi only feels slightly guilty for Mizuki's sudden departure from teaching Naruto’s class last semester. She hoped he was enjoying his stay in T&I. So she should probably make sure her brother at least learns his favorite parlor trick.

“Cool jutsu?” He is eager and bouncing and she smiles at him.

“Yeah cool jutsu, will help you with training. Shishou taught me and said I could show you since we have similar chakra levels. It’s a jounin technique so you can’t tell anybody else that you know it.” Mitomi is twelve and she teaches her brother the shadow clone jutsu.

Because she will replace every single lesson learned through pain, even if it kills her. Mitomi would protect Naruto with her very being… some things never change.

…

She is not impressed with the silver haired jounin who is her brother's new teacher. Mitomi watches the hilarity that is the bell test unfold from the safety of Shishou’s back. They’d just gotten back from another one of their ever so fun runs of the border, this time she got to talk to B again. Kurama had actually informed her of his impending arrival, the Kumo nin had been slightly disappointed to learn she hadn’t signed the scroll he’d given her yet.

She was too damnit! Mitomi missed the foxes, she was almost to the point of reverse summoning herself just to see them again. She missed the sisters, her three beautiful lovely girls who had been so strong and so enduring. And so ruined when the oldest died during the war. Mitomi wanted to replace all the graveyards with a new garden.

“Shishou your friend is emotionally stupid.” Mitomi tells him plainly, because she is not impressed. Maybe she would talk to Inoichi-sama about Kakashi's mental health again. 

“You said that about the Nara boy this morning too Mitomi.” Her face does not go red at the mention of Shikamaru.. It doesn’t… only slightly a little. She lightly hits him on the top of his head and he drops her. Mitomi pouts at him as she lands next to him on the branch.

Her shishou was so rude to her.

“Shika is a stupid genius. Much like Hatake-san is. Shishou fix your friend.” She doesn’t miss the fond smile she gets. She does pout at the head pat.

“I will when you fix your boyfriend Mitomi-chan.” She stutters completely undignified.

“Shikamaru is not my boyfriend!” He chuckles at her and shakes his head.

“Sure, if you say so. Come on they’ll figure it out. Genma is going to want to check you over.” She huffs but nods. Genma was an obsessive mother-hen, he mothered her more than Yoshino-san did. Especially since he knew about her illness.

Hayate said that it was normal, Genma did the same thing to him too. Mitomi was still slightly affronted by it all. She was perfectly able chunin, she didn’t need to coddled. Except she never really fought Genma’s efforts of concerned cuddles, because secretly she liked being cared about..

That hadn’t been the case before.

Although she could do without Genma’s whining about her singed hair. It would grow back. It was fine! She was trying hard not to think about the several inches she was going to have to cut off the even it out.

She liked her hair long… and it would still be long after she cut it… but it wouldn;t be as long as it had been.

Mitomi loved and hated change.

**XOXOX**

**Shorter chapter here because I didn’t really want to cram anymore into this one. This is mostly a filler timeskip chapter because the next chapter starts the beginning of the actual series and well things are going to be different..**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

_ “Your pretty empire took so long to build, now, with a snap of history's fingers, down it goes.” _

**~Alan Moore, V for Vendetta**

**...**

Mitomi wants to say that she had forgotten.. But that would be a sad lie. She never forgot anything, ever. She tightened the grip she had on her shishou’s flack jacket, her own sealed away because it was now torn. Which would have been fine since she only wore the stupid thing for mission but they were heading straight into the lions din and she probably was going to need that. She wanted to forget..

Sincere brown eyes, soft features, kind voice, innocent. 

Her whole body shook. He’d been her first friend, the catalyst for change. He had become her teammate and lifeline… and then he died in a bloody mess protecting her when they both knew she would have survived. Shishou’s grip on her legs tightened, she showed him her memories… he knew how she felt.

So much pain. So many regrets.

“We’ll stop them.” She nods into his shoulder and they race across the water's turbulent surface. Mitomi wanted to replace her graveyard with a garden.

Shishou lets her go as soon as they jump on top of the bridge, the fight has already started. Her ears are ringing. She doesn’t reach for the sword at her side, Bo shuriken slips down her sleeve. Mitomi doesn’t think she just aims.

Bo shuriken intercept bo shuriken and Mitomi is jumping over her brother and pulling a grumpy Uchiha out of the ring of fire… or cavern of ice. Mitomi would be able to hold her own against Haku. She was a high level chunin… She knew his fighting style inside and out.

He had once been her beloved teammate and partner. Her best friend.

“Why did you willingly pull yourself into my dome?” His voice is so haunting, it hurts her in ways she can never recover from. Haku had been her first absolute failure. Mitomi throws him a shaky smile.

“You don’t want to fight him, and he didn’t understand. I don’t want to fight you but I understand why I have to… to protect those precious to us. Right Haku?” He doesn’t seem surprised that she knows his name, which is slightly disappointing but for different reasons.

“You know my name, yet I don’t know yours… but there is something about you that is familiar.” Mitomi’s heart flutters at that… something familiar. She takes a fighting stance.

Haku steps out of his ice, to her surprise and takes a step towards her. “I don’t want to fight you either..” He mummers. And she smiles pleased by this revelation.

“That’s good because the objective for our current disposition is about to change. Your master is about to lose his incentive.” Mitomi thinks that Haku’s life is not worth Gato’s change of heart.

Gato would be better off without his heart.

The ice prison falls around them because the two chunin level nin have reached an agreement. Mitomi looks around for her shishou to find him standing next to Kakashi while looking very disappointed at the ex-kiri nin who was locked in a wooden restrainment. Aw she didn’t get to see shishou use his cool tree powers. 

Instead she grins at the grumpy swordsman because she had had the brief displeasure of meeting him a couple years back when she was running a spooky shadow mission with shishou. Well he was running a spooky shadow mission and she was running a currier mission but schematics.

“I see your brat is still lively as ever.” Mitomi pulls Haku along with her to go to their teacher’s sides. Unconcerned about team 7’s shocked faces behind her. More important things to do right now.

“You know this girl Master?” Poor Haku is so confused. Mitomi pats his hand reassuringly.

She levels her gaze with the ex-kiri nin as he eyes her up and down then scoff. “We have met before. I see you have taken up kenjutsu.” Mitomi nods once looking up at her shishou and pouts. He shakes his head and she sighs.

“Kouhai, as happy as I am to see you, what is going on here?” Kakashi asks plainly, Mitomi hears the threat for what it is and plants herself firmly between the friends. Still holding onto Haku’s hand.

“Gato is about to arrive at the bridge and declare your contract over Momochi-san. Will you still fight against us when that happens?” Mitomi pointedly ignores Kakashi’s rude threat and her shishou places a hand on her head. As if willing her to behave silently.

Not happening. 

Zabuza shrugs in his wooden prison and looks at Haku for a moment with a curious expression on his face. “You didn’t even try to fight her.” It’s an accusation that is definitely more of a question. Mitomi looks between the jounin and her friend.

“She feels familiar. Like an ally.” Mitomi beams at him. He’s so cute. Zabuza sighs at all of them.

“When Gato gets here we’ll find out what happens. Hey tree boy let me go.” Shishou raises his brow and an amused smirk lingering at the corners of his lips. The wood descends back into the bridge and Kakashi looks like he’s about to lose it.

Silly silver puppy they were all friends here. Mitomi lets go of Haku’s hand and steps towards Zabuza and kneels in front of him. Coal black eyes meet violet, he reaches out and surprisingly ruffles her hair. She pouts.

“Thank you for protecting him.” Mitomi nods pulling bandages out of her pocket. 

They have an understanding. 

Gato arrives and his presence is less than desirable. Kakashi finally gets it together and helps the ex-kiri nin stand. Mitomi frowns at both of them, they were mean to each other for utterly no reason.

“Haku stay here, and good with that sword Uzumaki-hime?” Mitomi’s heart flutters again and she nods.

“Shishou?” He nods.

“Try not to kill too many of them, It would be nice to have a few for Morino.” Fair point, because someone was funding Gato and Mitomi had an inkling as to who it was.

Shimura Danzo's continued existence was really starting to irk her. 

Zabuza steers her towards the mob, she growls something feral when they make rude comments about what they wanted to do to a pretty little girl like her. “We’ll make sure to kill those.” 

Mitomi unsheaths her sword, a simple ninjato, custom made to fit her small stature. Laced with poison and chakra. Imbued with her secondary nature. Wind. She feels no sorrow for the men she is about to slay. Mitomi already had blood on her hands…

She had seen war. She had killed. Held her loved ones as they died. Mitomi knows the burden of taking a life.

It’s over before it truly begins.

…

Haku is helping her wash blood out of her hair. Team 7 was being debriefed by the change of situation with the ex kiri-nin and shishou had volunteered to guard the bridge builder today. If the bridge was being built faster it would have been otherwise no one was going to mention it.

“We have met before.” Haku whispers quietly. Mitomi turns to smile sadly at him.

“In another life, you were my best friend.” She tells him just as quietly.

“Perhaps we can be so again in this one.” Mitomi nods.

“I would like that.” 

The nice moment they are having is ruined by Zabuza approaching with a serious expression on his face. Mitomi frowns at him while Haku braids her hair. It is just the three of them sitting silently on the bank of the ocean, so there is no need to be secretive or guard her words.

_ “Uchiha Madara is a lie. _ ” The warning echoes on her tongue, resonating with a lifetime of pain. He flinches at the words. Mitomi continues.

“Your old buddy Hoshigaki will know what that means if you were to run into him in the future. Fishface is traveling with a man who has already been given that warning.” Mitomi tells him. Zabuza’s face scrunches up as he thinks.

“ _ Uchiha Madara is a lie.” _ He echoes and she nods.

They don’t speak on the matter any further. He understand their implications.

The bridge is finished a few days later and they say their goodbyes. Haku stays with his master, and Mitomi hugs him. “See you around.” Because she had no intention not to remain friends with him, hopefully this time around he’d live to at least twenty.

Shishou doesn’t carry her as they travel back to the village with Team 7. She pouts at him the entire time. Naruto is chatting her ear up and she is half listening, focusing more on the fact her shishou is making her walk. It’s so rude! Mitomi liked being carried.

Kakashi is still eying her suspiciously and she ignores him. He would have to get over it. 

“Mitomi-san how did you know Zabuza and Haku?” Sakura asks politely and Mitomi looks up at the sky to think. 

“Shishou and I have had a few missions where we have run into them before. I recognized Zabuza’s chakra and that's how we found you.” Mitomi skips up to where her teacher is walking and he sighs at her and she knows she’s won.

She jumps up and he doesn’t falter as she wraps her arms around his neck. “You know it isn’t any faster when we're with a team.” Mitomi sticks her tongue out.

“And.. I’m spoiled, and walking in tedious.” He rolls his eyes.

“You are spoiled.” She grins into his shoulder because he doesn't drop her and carries her mostly all the way.

Mitomi loves him so much.

…

In the privacy of their own apartment Mitomi tells Naruto about the nine tails. He hadn’t known, and it was time he did. He is quiet while she explains, listens intently. She tells him about their mother, about how she was the jinchuriki of the nine tails before them, that she had been a fearless and amazing shinobi. That she gave her life to protect them, that she had died with a smile on her face.

Mitomi tells Naruto all the things she wished she would have before. She tells him about how she talks to her half of the nine tails, that all bijuu have names, and that Naruto should try to learn what the nine tails was for himself.

She does these things without permission under the privacy of heavy seal work. She tells him that he cannot tell anyone, that it is a secret that he has to keep. Mitomi shows him her own seal and explains that because she is friends with the nine tails that her’s is different from his. That one day if he becomes friends with his half that she can teach him how to modify the seal himself. Mitomi offers to teach him the art of their mother if he wants, to teach him the favored technique of the Yondaime if he wants to learn.

They are the last remnants of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha. They deserve to be proud of their origins. Mitomi speaks a garden from her lips. She will prune them to be strong, train them to be resilient. She has her own plans, her own goals.

She will make them stronger, they will survive.

She is the last princess of Uzu, she will not let them die.

**XOXOX**

**In which Mitomi makes plans and looks cannons straight in the face and tells it to fuck off.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

_ “Our feelings are our most genuine paths to knowledge.” _

**~ Audre Lorde**

**...**

“You don’t do anything by halves do you?” 

Mitomi stares at the jonin commander during their weekly game of shogi. She hadn’t won yet but she was a lot closer to beating Shikamaru so that was a plus at least. Then she shakes her head.

“It is not my nature to half ass life. I did that once, it sucked. You’re going to win in two moves, I forfeit.” He chuckles and clears the board. Mitomi lays back on the porch folding her arms under her head to half glare at the sky.

“We are closer to moving in on the old hawk. Jiraiya had some very interesting whispers for us, he’s going to track down Tsunade.” Shikaku tells her and she nods, there were no clouds in the sky.

It didn’t bode well to her.

“That’s good… I’ve been trying to figure out the seal on Jiji’s cloak. It’s more complicated than the seal on the tongues. I’ve never seen anything like it before… The foxes would probably know more. They were seal keepers of Uzu at one point..” She needed the foxes back, she needed her summons more than anything.

There was a spiritual connection between a fox summon and their summoner and she had had three partners. Mitomi needed the sisters back. 

“Lucky you that the scroll has finally been cleared by intelligence. Inoichi has it for you, he wants to check your mental state again so you’ll get it then.” Mitomi sits up and smiles at him. About fucking time.

“All my teachers are out of the village so I’ll go bother him tomorrow. Is it okay if I take a nap? The sky is boring today.” Shikaku chuckles again before getting up. 

No Nara had ever denied her a nap before. Mitomi closes her eyes and lays back down. She was honestly exhausted.

…

When Mitomi wakes up it is because Shikamaru flops down next to her bonelessly. She barely opens her eyes to glare at him, before deciding if he was going to sit there then he was going to become a pillow. “Dad beat you again?” He questions.

“Shikaku-sama always beats me.” She mutters, pushing her cheek into his thigh, Mitomi doesn’t mind the hand that pulls at her hair. It feels nice. Familiar.

“Your hair is shorter.” 

She nods, she knows. Mitomi had let Haku trim it after he washed the blood from it. It still hadn’t fully regrown from being singed and had been slightly uneven. Her hair was still long, reaching the middle of her back instead of the bottom of her butt. 

She is slightly surprised that he noticed. She hadn’t thought he would care. This wasn't her Shikamaru… no matter how badly she missed him. 

“It looks nice.” If her face heats up at the compliment she cannot be blamed.

Mitomi had loved Shikamaru… She still loved Shikamaru. But she needed him to come to his own decisions about her, this wasn’t her Shikamaru but she wanted him to be.

He leans back and she adjusts so she can look at his face. He’s looking up at the sky, focused and far away. Mitomi smiles at him when she thinks he isn’t paying attention. She should have known better, Shikamaru was always paying attention.

Especially to her.

They sit in content silence until dawn.

…

Mitomi has never interacted with the snake woman. So she was trying to decide why she was currently in her face. Hayate was snickering at her that jerk! She would assume he was the one who told Anko how to find her.

“I want you to help proctor the second exam.” Mitomi’s brow twitches.. She did not want to be anywhere near the forest of death.

“I don’t have a choice do I?” The Chunin exams were still a month away.. She knew that Inoichi-sama and Shikaku-sama had something planned for it but they weren’t telling her.

Rude.

“That would be right! Come along Uzumaki-chibi we have work to do! You too Gekko, let's go!” Anko dragged them away from their guard post, thankfully because Mitomi was sure Hayate was plotting murder for their third gaurdmate...again.

It was like someone was intentionally setting people who hated her with her. Mitomi wondered who that could have been. Oh wait she knew, she hoped he died a painful death in a pool of his own blood.

“Do I want to know who you're planning on mauling with that face?” Hayate asks once Anko deposits her into a chair in oh look they were in the T&I headquarters. How fun…

“Lots of people. Did you know we were being roped in to help with the exams?” Because she was going to be very put out with him if he had.

He did, she glared at him the entire time. Anko handed her some dango which was nice, except Mitomi wasn’t a huge fan of the treat… she thought of Itachi and his love of the sweet desert. It hurt.

She had failed so very miserably with them. Mitomi felt so much guilt over failing them all a second time. She tried not to think about it too often.

Anko steered the conversation into planning for the second stage of the exam and Mitomi remained quiet listening intently.

There was work to be done.

She needed to start figuring out how to either kill or mortally wound a certain Snake sannin. At least she had the foxes back now… she’d need to check their archives for the seal key for the curse mark. It should be there if her memory serves correct. 

Mitomi firmly believed in the multiverse theory, she always had. Reincarnation was easier to grasp when you believed in splintering realities and multiple timelines all existing in relative to each other. In relation to the multiverse theory was the summoning realm, it existed outside the probability of the multiverse. The Summoning realm worked differently than this one, it was a constant, all of time ran through the summoning realm. The multiverse theory didn’t apply to the summoning world like it applied to her own world. 

Her seal key for the heaven curse mark should be there. With all of her other extensive fuinjutsu work. The only key she had actively recreated current was the ROOT removal seal. She needed it more than the others. 

She’d reverse summon herself later tonight to discuss with the foxes. They had a vested interest in not being eaten by the snake clan so she knew they’d be happy to help.

…

Mitomi flopped down next to Shikamaru in the glass of his backyard, the rest of team ten was there too. She waved at Ino and accepted the chip Choji offered without complaint. “Are you three going to compete in the chunin exams?” She knew that Team 7 would be offered the chance, shishou had told her that Kakashi thought they could handle it.

Idiot.

Mitomi had feelings about the chunin exams, and they stood that the rookie nine plus team Gai should stay far away from them. She was glad she’d gotten a field promotion and didn’t have to worry about such things. The Chunin exams were stupid, they were basically a glorified death match. A measuring contest… needless to say she wasn’t impressed.

“Depends on if Asuma-sensei nominates or not. But probably, it will be a drag to have to go take the exams anywhere else.” Mitomi rolls her eyes and lays back, she can’ say she’s surprised. Displeased certainly, but not surprised.

“We can’t all be lucky and get a field promotion like you Mito-chan.” Ino teases and Mitomi rolls over to stick her tongue out at the blonde girl.

“It’s cool if you three get promoted, it means less gate guard duty for me.” Which was probably not true, she’d probably still get stuck guarding the back gate. ANBU used that gate and they liked her.

Mitomi had a feeling that in another year she’d be getting an invitation.. She had said no the first time… but she probably wouldn’t say no now. Depending on the whole Shimura situation that is.

She wasn’t going to plant her garden around a tree with poison roots after all.

“Are you helping with the exams, Mito?” She smiles at Choji’s polite question.

“I am. Unfortunately. I should have gone on the extended escort mission with shishou, because the amount of work Anko-san is making me do is troublesome.” Mitomi rolls back to stare at the sky. Storm clouds gathering up in the distance. She bites her lip.

Not a good sign at all.

“Are you sure you're an Uzumaki? ‘Cause you act just like Shika!” Ino is laughing, Choji snickers too. Shikamaru mumbles under his breath. Mitomi ignores them all content to frown at the gloomy sky.

Shit was about to hit the fan… she could just feel it.

**XOXOX**

**In which Mitomi gets outed as a closet Nara. Or something.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

_ “And once the storm is over, you won’t remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won’t even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won’t be the same person who walked in. That’s what this storm’s all about.” _

**~ Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore**

**...**

Mitomi would list waiting for the eventual shit storm the chunin exams would turn into as one of the most stressful and boring times of her entire existence. Shikuka and Inoichi had their plans that they weren’t telling her and she had her own plans because she didn’t know how to just let it go. She planned with Anko’s team, trained with Hayate, and occasionally went to antagonize team 7. They needed the extra training and Kakashi was still doing a less than subpar job. Her shishou was still out of the village and for that she was somewhat grateful.

Orochimaru had carved a cavern in his soul, a cavern that Shimura had filled with treasury and darkness. A cavern that Kakashi had pulled him out from and that Mitomi was determined to fill with light. It was better if he just wasn’t around.

No matter how useful his abilities would be.

“Kid stop acting like you hate life.” Mitomi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Anko.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” She tells the woman seriously. Because she did. Mitomi also knew her feeling was more than just that. 

This was going to end horribly.

Hayate reaches over and ruffles her hair, she’d forgoed the space buns and actually had her hair down for once. She hated it, but her ponytail broke so she was stuck. Mitomi smoothed the frizzy mess back down and glared at her senpai. Anko gives her a measuring look.

“How bad of a feeling?” They were waiting for the genin to arrive at training ground 44, Anko had a clone leading them. Hayate and Mitomi were to stay out of site and observe the genin once they arrived. Mitomi shrugs.

“You know how animals get right before a disaster… that’s how I feel right now. Like I want to burrow myself far away from everything. I think… I think something really bad is coming, my senses feel heavy and dark. Like I’m being strangled by a python and struggling to breath. It’s not a nice feeling.” Mitomi hopes her explanation tells Anko what she cannot.

“ _ A python eh?” _ But whatever else the woman is going to add is cut off by the arrival of the genin and Hayate grabs her and they jump out of sight.

It was time.

Mitomi makes sure to point out the sand genin to Hayate, she mouths ‘host’ as she points at the red head. Who for the record looked far less homicidal than the last time she had seen him. She’d need to check the seal later, make sure it was still holding up. Then when some interesting grass shinobi makes a move she sighs ‘snake’.

Hayate signs ‘understood’ and they continue their quiet observations.

Anko meets them in the tree and she is paler than she’d been before. Mitomi looks at her and the older woman nods her head. Anko signs a confirmation of ‘snake’. ANBU Mouse appears when signed for.

Anko looks crazed and Mitomi understands the feeling. The snake woman makes a series of hand signs and Mitomi only catches the words ‘snake’ ‘danger’ and ‘infiltration’. Mouse understands everything signs because the agent deflates with a singular response of.

‘Message received’

“How good are your paralytic and barrier seals?” Anko asks and dread crawls up in her stomach.

“The best.”

…

Mitomi would like to state for the matter that she had not intended it to go down this way. Her carefully made plans did not involve facing a legendary sannin head first in the forest of death. But here they were. She moves through shunshin backwards than kawarimis out of the way of a rude explosive tag. Guard duty during the second stage of the chunin exams was to make sure no one really killed themselves, it was not meant to be an all out brawl with a sannin. She was fucked.

_ Hey Kurama.. Wanna help me skin a snake? _

**I thought you’d never ask brat.**

Golden chakra folds over her skin, eyes dilate then turn to diamond slits, a flowing clock falls from her shoulder. A large scroll appears on her back. Her hair splinters out like nine tails around her face. She probably resembles her mother with this. Mitomi grins at the implication. She lets just an inch of killer intent out.

Two could play this game.

“Well then, this is quite the surprise.” Orochimaru chuckles like he thinks he’s funny and she narrows her eyes.

He won't be laughing long. 

He speeds through hand signs and throws destructive jutsu at her, she dodges with ease. Leaping over fire as if it was a pastime. In one life it had been. She may be younger now than she was before when she fought Orochimaru, but she was much smarter. 

Mitomi puffs up her cheeks and blows giant acidic bubbles at him. He was probably poison resistant so acid was a much safer bet to hurt. His eyes widen, Orochimaru disappears in a puff of smoke. Mitomi is disappointed when he proves just how cowardly he truly is. She lands on the smouldering earth but doesn’t let go of her hold of Kurama’s cloak.

She didn’t count it as a win. Mitomi knew that the sannin was probably low on chakra after fighting her brother, fucking with his seal, and biting Sasuke. She ignores the ANBU that touches ground a few paces away from her. It’s Gekko, he knows better than to ask questions. 

“Is Anko-san okay?” Orochimaru had gone after her first and Mitomi is hitting herself for not fixing that poor woman's seal earlier. She’d been too busy focusing on everything else to remember to look at it.

“She has been taken to the hospital. The Hokage is being updated on the situation.” Mitomi nods and lets Kurama’s cloak fall. 

“Great. I know I’m not supposed to interfere with the kids but that bastard did something to my brother's seal and I need to go look at it. He doesn’t have the same partnership with his half of the fox as I do.” Gekko shrugs at her, she can feel the unease wafting off of him. He would have to get over it.

“I don’t think rules matter at this point Uzumaki, we’ve been infiltrated.” She sighs.

“Fair point.”

Infiltrated or not, Konoha still had a show to put on. Mitomi fixes Naruto’s seal while he sleeps invisible to Sakura because she didn’t want to break all the rules and ruin Naruto’s chance of getting to beat Neji up. She hoped that still happened, cause someone needed too.

She takes one look at Sasuke’s seal and decides it has to wait until she has proper tools. Removing it would take time, and he needed to be awake for it. Curse seals were evil and she hates them, so it was definitely going to have to go. 

In her last life she’d let it be, indifferent to the situation. Mitomi hadn’t actively tried to change anything until things just started spiralling. This was a whole new arena for her. She has so much work to do.

Mitomi places a quick retainer seal around the curse mark then leaves, that should hold off any of the more dubious side effects… for now.. Hopefully.

She heads to the tower. She needed to talk to Shikaku.

It was about time he informed her on what the fuck his plan was. Mitomi was tired of running around blind.

She didn’t want an invasion to take place, because if she had to fight Orochimaru again she’d lose.

…

Mitomi sits with her legs tucked under her, head leaned against the railing. She was exhausted. Irritated that they were still continuing this farce. Shikaku had told her to keep her guard up and don’t let the rookie nine out of her sight. Which meant having to subject herself to watching these ridiculous preliminary matches. 

It also meant she had to openly defy a direct order from a superior. But honestly Kakashi could go fuck himself. She told him to fuck off in tap code too, which earned a raised brow from the other two jonin sensei but she ignored them.

“What has my cute little kouhai been teaching you?” She ignores him and pulls Sasuke down by the back of his shirt. Mitomi’s not letting him out of her sight.

“That going off alone when there is a power threat loose is a very bad idea.” She eventually responds only half paying attention to the match below. Shikamaru was winning.

Even if no one else saw that currently.

“I will remove your seal after this is over, now sit quietly and stop using chakra. Or you’ll bust the retainer I’ve already placed on it.” She whispers to Sasuke so only he can hear. They aren’t friends, she’s barely talked to him at all.

To be honest, he was probably her least favorite person. Selfish and immature. She couldn’t.

“What?” She ignores him and looks back at the fight. Shikamaru is declared the winner.

Naruto’s match is next, Mitomi beams at her brother giving him a wide smile and a thumbs up. “Go kick butt!” He returns the smile.

“Believe it!” Mitomi rolls her eyes, then briefly makes eye contact with Hayate. He doesn’t look the greatest, she may drag him to see Shion after this.

Kakashi squats down next to her, slightly aimed KI just at her. He’s not happy with her and she doesn’t give a shit. Mitomi returns the gesture with a droll look. “I have orders that quite frankly outrank yours. No offense Hatake, but I am a seal mistress and you have a bare rudimentary knowledge of the art. If you have issues with it you can take it up with the jonin commander and the Sandaime.” Then she turns her head back to watch the match. Naruto wins.

Maybe she should have placed bets. That could have really benefited her.

Kakashi stands back up, he’s giving her a careful once over. Perhaps she should tell him to fuck off again. He has almost pushed the limits of her patience with him currently. Asuma apparently catches the drift because he gets Kakashi and drags him over to where Sakura is finally waking up.

“Can you really remove it?” Sasuke whispers, there is still a shred of light in his soul. Hope. Mitomi nods.

“I can.” Mitomi looks away from the injustice that is about to happen. 

She couldn’t wait for Naruto to beat some sense into Neji.

Mitomi looks across the arena and meets eyes with Gaara. He’s been staring at her the entire time. She’s mostly been ignoring him, but Kurama has been yelling at Shukaku the whole time. 

_ How is his seal holding up? _

**Okay, but it needs adjusting. Shukaku is being a little shit.**

Mitomi sighs, slightly disappointed. She knew there was a possibility… Nothing she could do now but look at it later. 

_ On a scale of one to ten how likely is he to injure Lee like he did before? _

**Seven.**

Mitomi bites her lip… that wasn’t ideal at all.

Fuck this.

**XOXOX**

**In which Mitomi hates life.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

_ “It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.” _

**_~ J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings_ **

**...**

There is a brush dripping ink down her front, hands stained black, eyes narrowed and focused on the task set before her. “You need to eat more.” She says as she pulls the brush from her mouth. Brow furring as goes.

This manor of sealing wasn’t her preferred, she was a touch seal kind of person. Having to make each individual stroke with a brush and ink was messy, time consuming. There was a reason she could use touch based paralytic seals and knew jinchuuriki sealing inside out. Mitomi used her chakra as ink for those, for most of her seals. 

She dropped the brush into her dress pocket, then pressed her hands together in the order of dog, dragon, tiger and rat.  _ Shīringuāto: Tengoku wa moete imasu.  _ Mitomi presses her palm into the curse seal, her whole hand is sucked into the mark and she wraps her hand around the curse seal.

Sasuke screams as she yanks it out of his flesh. Mitomi quickly moves the fighting ink into the open scroll at her feet, she presses it down on the paper then shuts the scroll hastedly. She needs to destroy it, it catches fire in her hand.

It turns to ash in a matter of minutes.

Then she works through another series of hand signs and presses her hand to Sasuke’s forehead. Her palm glows with a slight purple tinge, as she pulls it away from his face black ink like liquid seeps out of his skin pooling up in the purple chakra.

“I fucking hate that snake.” She mutters to herself watching the ink sizzle in her chakra.

Mitomi helps Sasuke stand once she’s satisfied there are no lingering curse mark effects. She loops his arm around her shoulder and she walks him back over to the bed. Hospital rooms were usually not the place for extensive seal work but Mitomi had worked with less. “You need to rest now, I drained your chakra so take it easy.” Sasuke doesn’t look thrilled, Mitomi shrugs.

“You're not like Naruto at all.” He finally says. Her brow raises.

“No I am not, I’m much worse.” Naruto actually gives a damn about your life, Mitomi thinks sardonically to herself. Sasuke’s eyes start dropping.

Sweet dreams duck boy.

The door opens and Kakashi steps in. Mitomi regards him with little interest as she goes to leave. 

“Sasuke needs to rest, and when he wakes up Inoichi-sama should be called. He’ll need to make sure the curse mark didn’t do anything permanent.” Mitomi doesn't wait for the silver haired man's response, she has a date with the one-tails that she doesn’t want to put off any longer.

Mitomi catches Gaara just as he is about to step into Lee’s room. Lee’s injuries weren’t as bad as they could have been… but he really shouldn’t have fought Gaara. She grabs him by the back of his shirt. “You’ve already done enough, come on we have shit to do.” 

Like fix the hasty seal work she’d done previously. It wasn’t her best work, but it was done quickly… so she needed to look at it.

Sand rises around her feet. Mitomi huffs. “Listen here tanuki-kun, you will lose if you try to fight me.” She was friends with her bijuu and that made a whole ballgame of difference.

“You are that girl from the forest.” Gaara finally speaks, the sand slowly pouring back into the gourd. Mitomi nods.

“Yes I am, now come on. We’re on a tight schedule here.” She pulls him through the hospital hallway, gives a two finger wave to Gai as they pass him. 

She’s fine, this is fine.

Mitomi better get to take a nap once this is all over. 

…

“You’ve been busy.” Shikamaru points out as she flops down next to him in the grass. Today was the first day since the chunin exams started that she’s had a day off and of course Naruto is off learning from their godfather. Mitomi could have gone with him but… she hadn’t liked Jiraiya in her last life and she didn’t feel the need to try here.

He abandoned them.

“It’s been super annoying.” She lays her head on his leg, maybe they could take a nap. Shikamaru makes a hmm type sound. 

“Troublesome.” Mitomi closes her eyes and presses her cheek into his thigh.

“Very.” 

Shikamaru slightly adjusts to lean back, he stares down at her. He had a lot of questions. Some he was already pretty certain of the answer too and others he didn’t want to believe the answers too. Absent-mindedly he runs his hand through her crown, he notices that she doesn’t flinch or try to stop him like she did with literally anyone else other than Ino when they touched her hair. 

He doesn’t know how they got to this point. But he won’t say that he is upset by it. She trusted him. Shikamaru shakes his head, the answers ultimately won't change anything. Not when it concerns his feelings towards her.

Shikamaru doesn’t know how they got to this point...but he’s pretty sure he loves her.

“You're thinking too loud.” She mutters, he can hear the exhaustion on her tongue. He leans all the way down and she moves to curl into his side on the grass. Shikamaru places one arm behind his head the other stays tangled in her red locks.

“Troublesome.” Mitomi presses her face into his side, it tickles.

“Shhh.. Shika, we’re napping.” She mumbles and he shakes his head before closing his own eyes.

He doesn’t have to be told twice.

…

Mitomi thinks she deserves a raise, not a promotion because that would entail more work. Just a raise for all the extra shit she keeps doing to try to keep the village from you know being destroyed during Orochimaru’s impending attack. Seriously she did not sign up for this shit at all.

She poured some of her chakra into the protection seal on the village gate. Mitomi frowns as she steps back, her chakra is half depleted. Careful she rubs her forehead with her arm, taking a moment to expand her senses.

Something slithering brushes across them. Mitomi growls. Pulling her sword out of its sheath. If what she thinks is happening is happening she’s going to be pissed. Quickly she jumps to stand on the closets building. She expands her senses searching for a specific chakra signature.

Thick, and syrupy. Like congestion in the lungs. 

When she pins it down, it’s haggard and lagging. Mitomi reacts before she thinks, speeding off in the direction of her senpai. Looks like she was going to fillet a snake tonight.

A certain silver haired medic had made sure to stay far away from her, she’s a little irritated that he’s still breathing… But Shikaku had stated that they couldn’t hunt down every possible threat she knew about until they dealt with the only confirmed problem in the village. While she appreciated their priorities, she did not appreciate the fact that she was now going to have to rid the universe of his existence herself.

She arrives through shunshin just in time for all the liable proof she needs to justify ending him. He turns to face her and doesn’t dodge fast enough as Hayate stabs him with his sword. Mitomi throws poison bo shuriken that pin the medic in the shoulder he swipes at her with a kunai and nicks her arm. She growls before roughing hitting him square in the nose with the palm of her hand as she lands. He doesn’t even have time to scream as his face literally explodes into chunks, covering both herself and Hayate in his disgusting body fluids. 

Fuck this.

No serious just fuck this. Mitomi was absolutely done with the chunin exams. Mitomi looped Hayate’s arm around her shoulder, he was bleeding, but breathing and alive and seriously that was all that currently mattered. She gave a distasteful glace down at the half exploded corpse at her feet.

Maybe she applied too much chakra to that tag… No matter what’s done is done. Besides.. Yukashi Kabuto looked much better as a corpse.

“Remind me never to piss you off.” Hayate coughs on his blood, she tells him to preserve his strength. Mitomi makes a clone.

“Go alert the Hokage on what has happened, and Shikaku-sama too.” She orders her clone, then focuses on getting Hayate to the hospital.

It was going to be a long night.

**XOXOX**

**In which Mitomi hates life even more , wants to nap, and fillets a snake.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**


	14. Chapter 14

_ “Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one’s head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace.” _

**~ Sylvia Plath, The Bell Jar**

**...**

Mitomi is sitting on Hayate’s bed when her senpai’s girlfriend comes in through the window. Before she has time to process what’s happening she’s being pulled into a bone crushing hug. Hayate chuckles at her as she glares at him over Yūgao’s shoulder. She is a menacing jinchuriki, she did not agree to these cuddles!

“Yūgao, let her go before she stabs you with poisoned bo shuriken.” Mitomi nods her thanks once the purple haired kunoichi lets her go. She stands from the bed, stretching out her stiff limbs. 

The hospital staff had kindly treated the cut on her arm and given her a spare shirt. A jounin shirt that was several sizes too big for her small frame and made for the perfect sweater dress. She missed her pinafore and teal blue Uzumaki clan shirt. But between ink stains and blood spray and other bodily matter it was ruined. She’d have to get another, Mitomi had no desire to wear the jounin sweater dress any longer than necessary.

It used to be her staple outfit, but she much preferred to cute pinafore. She was more likely to be underestimated in the fluffy apron dress and light blue turtleneck. 

“The Hokage just popped my clone, I’m being summoned to the tower. Yūgao-ito keep an eye on Hayate-senpai please, Shion-sensei will be around later.” Mitomi doesn’t wait for their responses instead she anchors herself to the hairshin in the Hokage’s office.

Because what she doesn’t tell them is that her clone was actually popped by a very irate Shimura Danzo. What she doesn’t say is that she’s heading straight into a bloodbath. Mitomi appears in the office weapon drawn and dodge the ROOT agent who tries to grab her. 

Fuck you!

She locks eyes with Shikaku who seems far less bothered by this than he should have been, which possibly means they have been planning this. Smart, blame Shimura’s death on the infiltration.. Probably would have worked really well if they had just told her that to begin with. 

Mitomi glides around the ROOT agent again as he tries to stop her from interrupting whatever is going on here. The Sandaime is engaged with his own problem and Mitomi must have interrupted the agent who was trying to take out Shikaku, who has produced a very scary shadow that she wants absolutely nothing to deal with.

Inoichi flings open the door followed by Gecko and Cat. Mitomi half waves at her shishou slightly preoccupied. Gecko goes to assist the Hokage and Cat takes over the brunt of the attack from her assailant. This is a mess.

_ Kurama? _

He doesn’t answer verbally but the golden cloak of chakra engages over her skin. Cape billowing out behind her. Mitomi jumps over the ROOT nin and kicks backwards as he tries to grab her. No.. Just no.

**Don’t make eye contact, aim for the arm.**

With pleasure, Mitomi unsheaths her sword pulsating wind aligned chakra into the blade. It creates a rather toned down windscare and she please. She slices through the air first, Shimura is a sitting duck trapped in the Nara’s shadow. He may have been powerful once, may have had an arm full of sharingan, but Mitomi has never met anyone who was able to break free from a Nara’s death shadow.

There is fighting going all around her in the small office space, but everything halts as Danzo’s arm goes rolling to the ground. The man himself hawlers and Mitomi doesn’t let it phase her. She runs her sword through his bandaged eye socket. His still attached arm jerks and he breaks the hold of the Nara shadow.

Danzo grips her throat, sword still stuck in his eye socket, stumped shoulder spewing blood. Mitomi loses her hold on the nine tails cloak and tastes blood in her mouth. He’s crushing her windpipe.

“Little girls should learn when to mind their own business.” She spits in his good eye. Kicks out lands a hit, in a less than desirable region, and is dropped when mokuton release rises from the ground and pins him to the wall.

“Greedy old men should learn when to lie down and die.” She hisses, voice raspy and rough, rubbing her bruising neck. Her shishou is picking her up and moving her far away from the struggling elder before the Hokage ends the whole commotion by calling it to its end.

“You warned me, and I did not listen.” Mitomi watches unblinking and the Sandaime delivers the killing blow to his once beloved friend. She doesn't blink when he turns to look at her.

“Thank you Mitomi-chan for not giving up on an old man like me.” She smiles holding out a cheery thumbs up.

“I’ll always love you jiji, dattebayo!” He chuckles and walks over and ruffles her hair. Then he turns to look at Shikaku and Inoichi. Mitomi feels the temperature in the room change, but she knows that the Sandaime is not nearly as mad as he seems.

“Let us all work together in the future to resolve internal conflict. Now tell me what you know of Orochimaru’s infiltration. Neko-kun take Mitomi-chan to the hospital, Gecko-kun remove the bodies and hand them over to T&I.” Her shishou doesn’t have to be told twice apparently because he removers her from the desiccated office within seconds.

“You did well.” Mitomi preens under the complement for her shishou, she leans her head into his shoulder.

It was finally over.

Danzo is dead.

…

Mitomi is sitting in the hospital bed, neck wrapped to conceal the still healing bruising, wearing one of shishou’s shirts reading an interesting theory on time travel from her father’s space time notes. It’s interesting to say the least… but highly improbable.

“Minato-kun was always ahead of his time with ideas.” She looks up to see the Hokage smiling down at her. Mitomi smiles, trying to stuff down the unease she currently feels.

“Are Shikaku-sama and Inoichi-sama in trouble for not telling you what was going on?” Were they in trouble for helping her? Hiruzen laughs taking a seat next to her bedside.

In her first life she’d had a strong sort of companionship with the older man. He knew her better than she knew herself at times. She’d been devastated when natural causes finally took him. This Hiruzen was not the same as before, time had not fully run its course on his character yet. She also hadn’t saved him from death here either.

“Nothing a bit of extra paperwork won't solve. Actually Mitomi-chan, I wanted to apologize to you.” Mitomi’s eyes widen.. She wasn’t expecting that at all.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for Jiji!” She insists hastedly. He shakes his head, reaching out to grab her hand. Mitomi stills.

“Your kindness is good for an oldman’s heart Mitomi-chan, the future has hope as long as you're there to nudge it alone.” Mitomi openly stares at him, his eyes crinkle as he chuckles at her dumbfounded expression.

“I can’t promise my nudging it along will be delicate…” She finally settles on and he keeps chuckling.

“Goodness no, there’s too much of your mother in you for that. Remind me later to tell you the story of when she and Mikoto-chan were sent on a diplomatic mission to the capital.” He pats her hand before letting go, he wishes her a swift recovery before slipping away.

Mitomi stares out the window he’d left from. What the fuck just happened? How even was this her life now?

She briefly wondered how drastically this was going to shift everything…

It doesn’t matter. This was her life, not some anime plotline to be followed. She just had to live it to the best of her ability. Even if her actions meant worse consequences.. Mitomi shakes her head, it’s not worth trying to nitpick over.

She wished Shikamaru was here, then he could distract her with shogi and riveting conversation. Or naps and cuddles, that also sounded enjoyable.

The room fills with dark killing intent that leaves her struggling for air. Mitomi flings herself out of the bed and forces herself to move. Narrowly avoiding attack. 

Fuck.

“You have made yourself quite the nuisance little girl.” Orochimaru hisses as he appears in front of her. The sword of Kusanagi spilling from his lips, Mitomi is being crushed under the weight of his killing intent. She can't move.

Fear crawls up her veins, Kurama’s uncontrollable bubbling chakra spills from her pores. It is an act of futility.

“I think it’s best if you stop interfering.” 

Orohimaru buries the sword through her gut. 

**XOXOX**

**…………shit**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

_ “I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything.” _

**~ F. Scott Fitzgerald**

**...**

The sword twists in her lower abdomen and Mitomi screams. Throat raw and burning. Mitomi fights Orochimaru’s KI and physically pushes herself further up the blade knocking him off her, raw nine tails chakra leaks out burning her flesh as it goes. Eyes blacked, she grabs the hilt of the sword and forcefully pulls it out of her stomach. Blood seeps down her shirt, pooling around her feet from both sides. She tightens her grip on the legendary sword.

_ “ _ **_You should have just killed me! It’s not nice to play with your food!”_ ** Mitomi rushes forward, spreading her blood across the floor. Orochimaru blocks as she strikes. The force of her assault knocks them both out of the window. 

She’s back on her feet as the open wound starts closing up, sword still locked in her hand. Orochimaru looks alarmed as bubbling red chakra is replaced by amber and gold. Mitomi is rushing him before he has the chance to think, metal clashes. He sidesteps her attack and kicks out; she grabs his ankle and teleports them elsewhere.

“You would aliante yourself from allies against me?!” He mocks and she growls, feral low in her throat. She lunges and he kicks her in the stomach sending her body flying into a tree. Her back hits and the bark splinters from behind her. Mitomi falls forward.

She lands on all fours then pushes herself quickly off the ground standing on shaking legs. Mitomi watches Orochimaru lag, his current body is at the end of its rope. Her options are limited. He lunges for her before she can formulate a plan. Mitomi throws her arms up to block as Kurama’s cloak falls and she's out of chakra. 

Orochimaru goes flying through the air. Mitomi gets a glimpse of long light blonde pigtails before she’s being pulled away from the sannin. She blinks tiredly at the man holding her, white hair, red tear tattoos. 

“Sleep kid, we’ll take care of Orochimaru.”

She doesn't have to be told twice. Mitomi promptly passes out.

…

Tsunade is seething. This was not what she had been expecting when Jiraiya forced her back to the village. She wants to scream at her old sensei for allowing this to happen. Having to immediately deal with her treatrous teammate upon arrival had really put a sour taste in her mouth. Not to mention the nauseating sight of the little red headed child covered in blood. Her own blood, by the state of a half healed abdomen and angry red burns on her arms.

She forces herself to focus on Orochimaru, nailing him with all she has. Jiraiya scoops the tiny child into his arms and removes her from the vicinity and places her with one of his smaller summons. Tsunade will look her over once at the hospital, she doubted she’d die.

Being a jinchuriki would at least preserve her life long enough for them to get her to the hospital. 

“Jiraiya! Help me finish this quickly.” He throws a half hearted salute before biting his thumb. Tsunade follows suit.

“ _ Summoning jutsu!” _

…

Light practically assaults her eyes, it's blaring and rude and she blinks rapidly to adjust. There is something heavy laying on her chest so she tries to focus on that. She reaches out to run her fingers through her brother's thick highlighter hair. Mitomi was never going to hear the end of it.

The door opens and steps in the last Senju. Mitomi has to work to school her expression, she had Tsunade had had a less than pleasant relationship before. She shouldn’t hold it against this version of the woman… Mitomi bites the inside of her cheek.

“You're lucky to be alive brat, honestly what is it with your generation taking on higher level opponents.” Mitomi watches as Tsunade grabs the file from the end of her hospital bed and tsk at the board as if it has offended her. 

“How does your throat feel? Your stomach? Anything else ache or hurt?” The sannin shoots off rapid fire and Mitomi blinks owlishly.

_ Kurama? Status report? _ _   
_ **You're lucky to be alive. Don’t try to talk, I haven’t finished your throat yet. Since you squeired yourself worse.**

_ Noted. _

Mitomi lifts her free hand and sighs. ‘Throat sore’, ‘otherwise fine’. Tsunade nods, setting the file back down. “I can heal that if your house guest will allow it, earlier he protested.” The woman tells her and she nods, that sounded about right Kuramaa was protective of her.

‘Proceed, no interference.’ Mitomi signs then lays back, exposing her still bruised throat. Tsunade skillfully works around her brother and hums as she heals.

“Get some rest brat, I’ll check on you later.” Mitomi drozzes back to sleep.

Welcoming the darkness.

…

When she wakes up again Naruto is gone but Shikamaru is sitting next to her hospital bed with some kind of puzzle, Ino is setting up flowers in a vase by the window and Choji is setting food out on the side table. Mitomi watches them for a moment before speaking, they don’t notice her initial wake up.

“Are those your moms dumplings?” Because they smell delicious and she’s absolutely starving. Shikamaru sets his game down and helps her sit up and Ino sits on the edge of the bed as Choji confirms that they are in fact his mom's dumplings.

Pure heaven.

“You’re such a trouble magnet aren’t you, honestly you're worse than Naruto.” Ino exclaims playfully but Mitomi can see the worry lingering in her eyes.

Speaking of her brother… She turns to look at Shikamaru who sighs at her.

“Jiraiya took him off on some training excursion to prepare him for the finals or something, told him no use moping around the hospital.” Mitomi frowns, biting her lip.. While that sounded about right.

“The finals are still happening?” Her voice is raspy and weak from lack of use and she shudders at the sound of it. Choji hands her a cup of tea and she nods her thanks while taking a sip.

“Unfortunately, it’s such a drag but we have to keep a strong front. Or something.” While that made sense it was terribly stupid.

“Dad doesn’t think we have anything to worry about.” Shikamaru adds and she sets the tea down. Choji hands her a plate of food and she accepts it easily.

“How are you feeling Mito?” Mitomi makes a ‘so-so’ gesture in response as she takes a bite of dumpling. 

“Who's fighting who in the finals?” She asks, curious to see if it changed at all.

“Naruto gets to fight Neji, I have to fight that Suna girl, Sandboy gets Sasuke, Puppets is matched against Shino.” Mitomi hums, so that hasn't changed. She doesn’t ask what happened to the sound ninja.

“I hope Naruto knocks some sense into Hyuga. Poor Hina-chan…” Ino seems to agree with that sentiment because she nods vigorously.

“I wish I could beat some sense into that jerk too! Hinata didn’t deserve that.” Which was true… Mitomi feels guilty for letting it happen.

“She should have just forfeited the match, she didn’t stand a chance against Neji.” Shikamaru rebuttals, Mitomi eats another dumpling and lets team ten descend into chaos around her.

Choji drags Ino out sometime later claiming that they have something to do and it is terribly suspicious. Mitomi lets it be, letting her eyes lock with Shikamaru’s. His look is calculated and measured. He leans back in the chair.

“You almost died. “ He mumbles. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Had he been worried about her?

**For a genius you’re pretty dumb.**

_ What?! _

But Kurama doesn’t elaborate and she’d left floundering. “I’m sorry..” Mitomi trails off in uncertainty, not completely sure why she’s apologizing to begin with. It wasn’t like she was actively trying to kill herself.

Shikamaru sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. “You’re so troublesome you know that right.” Mitomi quirks a smile at him.

“But you still love me anyway.” She speaks before fully thinking, he reels back but then suddenly grins at her. Leaning forward.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” 

He presses a kiss to her nose. Mitomi stutters face turning bright red and he has the nerve to chuckle. She pouts. Before a wicked grin crosses her features and she reaches for him. Uzumaki impulsivity getting the best of her. 

She kissed him back.

On the lips.

**XOXOX**

**Oh snap…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

_ “A learning experience is one of those things that says, 'You know that thing you just did? Don't do that.” _

**~ Douglas Adams, The Salmon of Doubt**

**...**

Mitomi wants it to be stated and on record that she thinks this is entirely unfair. She was still recovering! Why did she have to babysit them? She groans leaning her head against the wall. It’s fine.. Whatever. Sand brushes against her ankle, she opens her eyes and smiles at the sand trio as they arrive in the waiting box.

They are nervous, something has changed. Mitomi is sure it's the fact that a few days ago shishou and his anbu team found a half alive Rasa in a cave on the way to the land of fire. So they were probably britsled by the fact they'd been tricked, worried about their father, who mind you received treatment from Tsunade herself and was fine. She wouldn’t particularly understand that sentiment… 

“Hey guys!” She speaks in false cheer, Mitomi would much rather be sleeping in the Nara deer field. Cuddled up with her summons and the herd.. Ah it was such a nice dream.

“You're that girl!” Kankuro half shouts, Mitomi leans up looking at the ceiling. Would the gods listen if she tried to plead her case…

“Uzumaki Mitomi, I apologize for our previous encounters. I was working on a timeline.” She snickers at her own words, they don’t get it but it’s super funny to her. Gaara shifts closer to her and she reaches out and ruffles his fluffy burgundy hair. Not quite Uzumaki red… maybe she’d adopt him anyway.

“You look like a mini version of our sensei’s girlfriend.” Temari adds, although while Mitomi doesn’t see it’s relevance in this conversation she is happy to know that Akari is still wearing Baki’s pants.

“Are you talking about Uza Asakimi and Akari?” Mitomi asks just for confirmation. Temari nods leaning against the wall, one arm resting on the giant fan.

“Thought so, Asakimi and Akari are related to me, or technically I am related to them since I’m younger. We’re like fourth cousins or something, our families are originally from Uzu. I met Asakimi when I was seven, and Akari when I was nine.” Mitomi hopes down from her perch landing semi gracefully she turns half spinning and beams at her fellow leaf shinobi.

No Sasuke but she knew he’d be late. 

“Naruto! I missed you.” She throws her arms around her brothers neck first, then turns and smirks at Shikamaru who looks away with a slight flush on his face.

He was so cute.

She affectionately patted his arm once she let go of her brother who was ecstatic she was better. Neji regarded her reproachfully and she ignored his soured attitude then she waves at Shino who returns the gesture half surprised. Mitomi claps her hands together drawing even more attention to herself. It’s fine, it’s whatever.

“Alright minions, let’s go over the rules.” Mitomi starts gleefully, a wicked glint in her violet eyes… maybe she’s been spending too much time with Anko.

She was trying to set the snake lady up with Ibiki in her spare time, it was such a tedious endeavour.

“But what about Sasuke? He’s not here yet.” Naruto protests on his teammates behalf, Mitomi pats his shoulder without turning to look at him. It’s a little awkward on her joints but it’s fine.

“I get the feeling he’ll be late, your sensei isn’t known for his punctuality. Which means Neji and Naruto’s match will be first. Alright so let’s go over the rules. No intentional disfigurement, if you use poison you better have the antidote on hand, we do not want anyone dying. We are allies, so it’s disrespectful to try and kill your opponent.” Mitomi takes a breath and flounces back over to where she was previously sitting.

“Furthermore, if the only way you can beat your opponent is by killing them then you miss the point of the chunin exams. Just try your hardest and don’t purposefully try to kill each other. My cool senpai Genma will be in the ring proctoring the matches and will step in if anyone goes too far, and he’ll be less than pleased to have to do that so don’t make him mad.” Mitomi giggles as Genma’s brow twitches from the field she offers him a lazy wave. He shouldn’t have been easae dropping it’s rude.

“You sure seem to know a lot of jonin Uzumaki.” Neji half sneers and Mitomi smiles threatenly at him. He needed to get over himself.

“Genma-senpai and shishou are the only full jounin I know, Hyuga. All my other associates are chunin.” And special jounin but that was irrelevant. Naruto jumps in to defend her honor. Shikamaru gives her a curious look but doesn’t comment.

“You’re just jealous Neji, my nee-san is super cool.” Mitomi clears her throat.

“Thank you Naru. Now the Hokage will probably wait five more minutes to give Sasuke the chance to arrive in a timely manner before declaring the first match. So why don’t y'all save the squalaring until it’s your turn to fight.” She presses her back against the cold stone. The small waiting box quiets. Shikamaru leans next to her, his head touching her knee. Since she’d made a seat for herself out of the side of the wall. 

“You're in a good mood today.” He comments dryly.

“I’m not in the hospital, Ino braided my hair for me, and I get to watch you guys beat each other up for entertainment. It’s a great day.” She mutters sarcastically.

“You are not a fan of the chunin exams, why? Because your voice suggests so.” Mitomi nods at Shino’s observation. She crosses her arms over her chest, if she could lean back any further she would. Mitomi draws in a breath knowing her next sentence could borderline treason.

“I believe that it is an over glorification of the shinobi life. And honestly a horrible advertisement of your skills, what is an enemy shinobi has infiltrated the exams and is gathering intel one the villages strengths and weaknesses. I’m glad I got a field promotion, because I know that right now you all think I only have two notable skill sets.” Which in reality she has more like ten, and a trump card, and if dire circumstances an ace in her shoe.

“That is a very interesting observation, Mitomi-chan.” Mitomi side eyes the jonin commander. He’s probably here to tell them the change of plans with the line up. She shrugs at him.

“It is what it is, same line of reasoning for my lack of headband. Has the line up been changed?” She’s not sorry for feeling this way, but she has her own issues and they haven’t really changed all that much. Shikaku gives her a funny look but nods.

“Yes, Naruto and Neji will have the first match. Sasuke is running behind.” She nods, figured as much.

“You two can head on down to the field, Genma-senpai will go over any additional rules there. Good luck both of you, do your best.” Mitomi intones lacklusterly with a tight smile. She wants to take a nap. Shikaku leaves while she's dishing out orders, probably going to go hang out in the Hokage box with Jiji and Rasa.

And Jiraiya and Tsunade but Mitomi wouldn’t comment on the over power nature of the box itself. There may not be a threat from Sand, but they still had enemies and the chunin exams were a perfect time to try and plot an assasination. All the more reason to hate them.

“Who do you think will win?” Gaara suddenly speaks up and Mitomi smiles.

“Naruto will win. Out of sheer stubbornness alone.” 

“Troublesome.”

…

To Mitomi’s utter delight Kankuro doesn’t forfeit his match, honestly it was a good sign. She was interested to see how this fight would go. Based on combat paralysis alone she’d say it would be Kankuro… but Mitomi wouldn’t count against Shino yet. The Aburame were a scary clan, the housed insects that literally ate chakra. So scary… so cool.

Mitomi only lived as long as she did in the before because of Shino’s clan technique. Maybe she should buy him lunch… he wouldn’t understand what she was thanking him for but it would be fine.

“You think Shino will win?” Mitomi nods at Shika’s question. Yeah she was pretty sure Shino would win.

“The Aburame are scary, I ran a mission one time with one of Shino's aunts.. It was a terrifying experience.” Mitomi shudders at the memory, she’d been eight and a bandit tried to assault her. Aburame Shimi had feelings about such actions and Mitomi watched in fascinated horror as the woman's hive at the man alive from the inside out. So scary. So cool.

The match ends up being a draw. Mitomi congratulates them both when they come back up. Since either lost they can stay and watch from the last two matches here. Shikamaru drags his feet as Temari glides down to the field. Naruto pushes Shikamaru over the edge of the railing. Mitom has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

“Come on Shikamaru! You can do this!” Naruto cheers excitedly, he obviously got all of their mothers' vitality.

**You’d have it too if we didn’t have to maintain chakra to fight your illness.**

_ That’s true.. Thanks for keeping me mobile and alive. _

Kurama chuckles and she smiles hoping down from her perch to lean over the ledge. Even if she knew how this was supposed to play out she still wanted to watch. Mitomi loved a good battle of wits.

“Hey Mimi you think Shikamaru will win?” Mitomi bites her lip. She doesn’t know if she should say anything.

“It’s going to be an interesting match for sure.” She settles on as the match begins.

Shikamaru barely dodges Temari’s first attack. 

“I figured you would be more supportive of your boyfriend Uzumaki.” Kankuro teases and she rolls her eyes. Naruto gives her a betrayed sort off look.

“Boyfriend?” She shoves her finger against his mouth quieting his brimming explosive explanation. 

“Mind your own business Kankuro, Shikamaru should win… but he won’t.” Mitomi lets her finger drop and Naruto brouds silently next to her. They’d talk about it later. Besides she kissed Shikamaru, also she really loathed the terms boyfriend/girlfriend. In this world she’d much rather have a partner.

Mitomi sighs when the game is revealed, Shikamaru has Temari caught, and then he forfeits. 

“Wow you were right! That was crazy!” Naruto exclaims and it is at that moment Sasuke finally arrives. Mitomi glares at the jounin behind him.

“If you’d been any later Sasuke would have been disqualified. Short list of rules Uchiha. No killing, this isn’t a battlefield. If you intentionally try to kill your opponent you will be disqualified. Good luck and get going.” Kakashi gives her a droll look before leaving.Temari and Shikamaru walk back up to the box.

Gaara glides down on a cloud of sand and Sasuke jumps gracefully over the edge. 

_ Should I be worried about Shukaku showing up? _

**No, he’s still moping after the last seal adjustment. This shouldn’t be anything like what you remember.**

_ Awesome.  _

Mitomi congratulates Temari on her win and then goes and sits back down. She didn’t particularly want to watch this match. Maybe she’d nap through it. Shikamaru has to leave the box since he forfeited but it’s fine Choji and Ino were in the stands so he wouldn’t be lonely.

“I want to know what the next one hundred moves were, Shika.” She says before he goes and he straight up smirks at her.

“Maybe I’ll tell you over dinner.” Mitomi grabs her brother by the back of his jacket before he can maul their friend.

“Your teammate is fighting, go cheer him on.” She nudges him with her foot to go watch the match. 

“Do you really think he had the next one hundred moves planned out?” Temari questions after a minute, half paying attention to her brother's match.

It was boring anyway, Sasuke was going to lose. Gaara simply had more experience than the last Uchiha did and was a jinchuriki the cards were stacked against him. Mitomi smirks at the other girl.

“More like the next two hundred, Shika is the smartest kid in our generation. I’m a certified prodigy and I always lose when we play shogi.” Not for lack of trying either. Mitomi wanted to beat him so bad, but she just hasn’t yet. It’s so annoying.

“That’s unbelievable.” Temari mutters and Mitomi just shrugs. 

It is what it is.

Shikamaru was the coolest.

**XOXOX**

**In which Mitomi has thoughts about the village.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**This is not a beta’d story, I also don’t proofread 90% of the time because I am a mom and am super busy. Writing is my hobby, and I apologize for any glaring errors. I have a toddler,I am a full time college student, and a wife so I just do not have the time to proofread most days. I post as I write, eventually I’ll go back and edit…**

**Thank you for sticking with me despite these issues :)**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

_ “The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof.” _

**~ Richard Bach, Illusions: The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah**

**...**

To Mitomi’s utter relief nothing terrible happened during the last bit of the chunin exams. After they were officially concluded and the Kages were left to make up their minds about promotions, the Sandaime announced his retirement. Tsunade would be taking his place. Mitomi was pleased that it was still happening.

She liked this Tsunade immensely more than she liked the one she once knew. This Tsunade was far more reasonable. 

Shikamaru and Shino ended up getting promoted from the exams. Mitomi was pleased by that too. Shino’s fight had been interesting to watch and she thinks he deserved it. Naruto was understandably upset by it but Mitomi told him that it would be more enjoyable for him if he got promoted with his teammates. The next exams would be held in Suna so they could try again then.

Mitomi wanted nothing to do with them at all.

She focused on the task at hand. Teaching Naruto how to use hiraishin. With their dad’s old three pronged kunai, she had some lying around the apartment from when she was redeveloping the seal to work with her bo shuriken. Kunai of any kind were not her preferred weaponry, they required one to get too close to their enemy. Mitomi preferred to stay far away from anyone who wanted to try and kill her.

**Smart.**

_ Exactly. _

“You channel chakra into the hilt, not a lot or else you end up throwing up when you surface. The Yondaime spammed these seals all over the village, I use them all the time. In order for you to use them we need to work on your senses. If not you’ll only be able to use the seal when you're directly in contact with it.. You know like in battle while throwing the kunai around or whatever.” Naruto considers her words and nods.

“Pervy-sage mentioned something about sage training.. Would that help with the sensing?” 

“Sage mode can increase your sensing capabilities for sure, but you need to have a rudimentary knowledge of it anyway. Close your eyes and focus on my chakra, what does it feel like?” She prompts sitting down across from him on the floor. They were twins, this would be the easiest way to start.

He should already have a grasp of her chakra from you know sharing a womb. 

“You feel cold, like a breeze on a frozen river. But there is a hint of warmth.” Mitomi nods humming.

“I’m water and wind natured, the warmth you feel is probably the nine tails. His chakra is always flowing through my coils.” Naruto opens his eyes, eyes narrow a bit. Mitomi tries hard not to snicker at her brother. He was so cute when he focused.

“Kurama. And why?” Then she perks up. Did Yang Kurama tell Naruto his name? That’s so awesome.

“Because without Yin Kurama’s assistance I would be hospital bound. I have an autoimmune compromisation, one that would leave me very sick if I wasn’t a jinchuriki. Because of Yang Kurama you heal quickly, because he can focus all his effort on that. I don’t have that luxury, if Yin Kurama stops circulating my coils then I’ll become ill. As a result I am more susceptible to poison and injury than you are.” Mitomi explains, she wants Naruto to understand.

“Is that why you modified your own seal, so it’s easier for his chakra to move around.” 

“Not exactly, I modified my seal because Yin Kurama is my friend and the seal placed by the Yondaime was hurting him.” Mitomi plays with a strand of her hair watching her brother process that information.

“You’ll teach me how to modify my seal when Yang Kurama and I become better friends?” She smiles and reaches for his hand.

“Of course I will. Now let’s get back on task, let’s see if we can locate shishou… he’s back in the village.” And he feels like trees so it will be quite the challenge to pinpoint him.

…

Mitomi isn’t sure what she’s supposed to think about the current situation… It’s a little troublesome. She blinked at the other red headed preteen after a moment. “Mitomi, this is Karin, her team was here for the chunin exams from Kusa.” Which was great, Mitomi knew the other Uzumaki girl was around during the second part of the exam but she hadn’t actively tried to seek the child out. She had been a little busy during that time.

“Why didn’t she go back to Kusa with her team?” Mitomi turns her question to the new Hokage. Tsunade shakes her head.

“Orochimaru killed her teammates.” Oh… well that made sense.

Mitomi had never really paid much attention to Karin’s back story. She knew it was sad, knew the girl would be in the village for the exams, and that was pretty much it. In the before she’d hardly interacted with the other red head. Which was now proving to have been a terrible oversight on her part.

“She’s an Uzumaki, isn’t she.” It’s not really a question, and they both know it.

“She is, and she wants to stay in the village.” Which means she called for asylum rights given to all those who hailed from or had family from Uzu. Mitomi bites her lip, as the older twin she’d technically be the head of the Uzumaki clan within Konoha. No doubt that’s why she’s been called to the hospital room.

Karin is oddly silent, Mitomi turns to appraise the other girl for a second time.

“It’s probably time I upgraded to a chunin apartment anyway.. Naruto and I’s orphan apartment isn’t big enough for three people.” The girl sputters, and Mitomi smiles almostly kindly at her.

“Welcome home Karin-chan, I hope you like ramen.”

…

Shikamaru doesn’t know how he got roped into helping the twins move. He does actually, but that would involve admitting that all it took was Mitomi to smile at him to get him to do anything. So he’s going to pretend he doesn’t know how he got roped into this. At least Choji was around too so he wasn’t subjected to this torture by himself. 

Between Naruto and Sasuke’s constant arguing, Ino’s shrieking and the actual work. Shikamaru was exhausted.

“Thanks for helping Shika.” Mitomi appears next to him with a box full of scrolls. Looked like fuinjutsu theory. 

“Mah, it’s not like I had a choice. Why are you moving anyway?” Because he still hadn’t gotten the story out of her.

“Lady Tsunade found a member of the Uzumaki clan, she’s a kid our age so I offered for her to stay with Naruto and I. But this place is too small for three people, so we need a bigger place. It was going to just be an upgrade to the chunin apartments since they were meant for clanless teams to live together but then Lady Tsunade kindly offered the old Senju compound since we’re technically family and I think she’s lonely there by herself.” She explains while sealing the box of scrolls into a storage seal. Shikamaru sighed going back to carefully wrapping the plates. 

“New clan member huh?” He mutters and she nods.

“Her name is Karin, her hair is pinker than mine and she wears glasses. I think she’s going to end up having a similar disposition to Naruto than me. Right now she’s shy, but I think it's just because everything is unfamiliar.” She adds and starts helping him with the plates.

“Sounds troublesome.” Shikamaru looks up as Mitomi giggles, she smiles at him after a moment. 

“It is… I’ll probably spend a lot of time at your house. It’s going to be so loud.” He snickers at her.

“You agreed to it. Mom says she misses you anyway, you haven’t been around much since the exams started.” He doesn’t jump when she reaches over and grabs his hand, smile still present eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Do the deer miss me?” Because of course that’s what she’d latch on too. Shikamaru shakes his head. Mitomi pouts.

“Because I miss the deer, and taking naps in the field with you.” He turns to look away as his cheeks heat up. Mitomi snickers leans against him and pecks his cheek.

“Stop flitting we have work to do!” Ino storms into the room hands on her hips. Far too serious about this whole thing.

Mitomi is very glad she decided to just be friends with all of them this time around.

“Shikamaru can take you on a proper date once we're done packing up your apartment, you can kiss him then. Why do you have so much ink? We really need to discuss the lack of options in your wardrobe.” Ino pulls Mitomi away from the kitchen table and the plates.

It’s very rude.

She wanted to continue teasing Shika.

**XOXOX**

**In which the Uzumaki clan grows.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

_ “Resilience is accepting your new reality, even if it's less good than the one you had before. You can fight it, you can do nothing but scream about what you've lost, or you can accept that and try to put together something that's good.” _

**~ Elizabeth Edwards**

**...**

Taking on a new family member was a tiring experience. Mitomi was exhausted from all the effort she’d given to make Karin feel welcomed. Naruto was ecstatic to have a little sister, because Karin was actually a year younger than them, and the younger redhead had latched onto Naruto without a second thought. Mitomi knew a lot of it had to do with how comforting Naruto’s chakra was, it was warm and full of life and love. 

But it was also over energetic at times and exhausting. 

So when Tsunade asked Mitomi to deliver the missive to the Kiri rebel faction, Mitomi agreed because she needed a break from her siblings and she’d also get to see Haku. Then Tsunade also informed her that Hoshigaki had joined the forces so there may be a chance to talk to Itachi, Mitomi jumped at the chance. At one point Mitomi had been Itachi’s handler, a lifetime long past, she liked to think she knew him very well.

They were kindred spirits of sorts, or they had been at one point.

Mitomi was greatly surprised and pleased by Tsunade’s intentions. The woman was going to air out all of ROOT dirty laundry, to go into the future without these dark past looming over, or something. The current princess of whirlpools was pleased with this notion. She liked this version of Tsunade much better than she liked the one from her first go around. 

She really couldn’t say that enough, how much better this Tsunade was. Mitomi wasn’t sure why the woman was so different but quite frankly she didn’t care. This was a Tsunade she could respect and stand behind as Hokage.

Mitomi contemplates the vast changes she has already made while being escorted to her target. She had failed so terribly the first time around… she was playing for keeps now. Which meant she usually just ended up looking what might have been cannon in the face and telling it to fuck off.

It was better this way.

This was her life, and she didn’t want the same regrets she’d had in her last one here. She didn’t want the same blood on her hands again..

Distracted she barely notices when the escorts stop walking. Blinking she registers who is standing before her currently. Mitomi could cry.

“Haku!” Mitomi does not cry at the sight of her friend. She tackles him with a hug instead. Zabuza rudely interrupts their hug by pulling her away from Haku by the back of her shirt. Mitomi crosses her arms and pouts at the ex-kiri jounin.

He grunts and drops her on the floor. Mitomi picks herself up quickly dusting her off her skirt. She glares at him. “Why are you so rude to me? I saved your life.” Zabuza rolls his eyes and pops her on the top of the head. Haku snickers into his hand.

“Why are you here brat?” Here being one of the Kiri rebellion bases. Mitomi pulls a scroll out of her pocket.

“A message from the Godaime.” Zabuza snatches it from her hand roughly. Mitomi pouts, he’s so mean to her. She doesn’t deserve this rough treatment, she’d already dealt with one concussion this year… Mitomi did not want to repeat that.

“This is a proposal for allies.” Mitomi nods twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. She was so bored, courier missions were boring. Even if they were to secret rebel bases.

“Yep, for when you overthrow the current Mizukage. Send a party to the village then to discuss the details with the Godaime, this is just an informal heads up. You’ll probably get a similar missive from Suna soon.” Zabuza raises his brow and sighs. He shakes his head.

“Just great.”

She shrugs. 

“Does your Godaime expect a response?” Mitomi turns spinning on her heels and beams at who she hoped was the next Mizukage.

Terumī Mei.

So pretty… so cool.. Mitomi had some serious respect for the auburn haired woman. During the war she’d already lived through once she fought side by side the future Godaime Mizukage. The Uzumaki girl gave the woman a foxy grin.

But Zubuza is such a joy killer and slapped his hand over her mouth before she could answer. Mitomi licks him, and he jabs his elbow into the top of her crown. Again! She better not get a concussion from this.

Mei raises her only visible brow as Mitomi squirms out of Zabuza’s grasp. Skipping over to hide behind Haku, she sticks her tongue out at the swordsman. 

“Lady Tsunade understands that you have other priorities at the current moment then responding. So don’t worry about it until you get the official letter. I’m technically not suited for real diplomatic missions. So this is just an informal heads up.” Mitomi explains from the safety of standing behind Haku, who is so kind and letting her use him as a shield against his mean sensei.

Then Mitomi catches sight of something… more like someone across the small rebel camp. “Fishface!” She leaps over Haku, skirts around Zabuza as he tries to grab her, and waves as she passes a bemused Mei.

“Let her go. It will be fun to watch.” Mitomi smirks to herself, watching would be all they could do. She had some important stuff to discuss with the man hidden in Kisame’s shadow. 

Hoshigaki Kisame looks up and sees a sea of red, who tackles his partner. They weren’t with the Akatsuki anymore, Zabuza had reached out to him about a revelation in Kiri. Kisame hadn’t wanted to believe it, but then that surly asshole muttered some interesting words.

_ Uchiha Madara is a lie. _

Words Itachi had told him before, words that served as a warning. They left the Akatsuki after that. Joining Zabuza’s little band of misfits for now, if a Uchiha pretender was in Kiri… then they’d probably need an Uchiha on their side. 

But also…...

Kisame fucking hated liars.

What Kisame had not been expecting was a tiny red headed child barreling into them. Especially not one that Samehada seemed extra willing to take a bite of, the little girl reached back and to his surprise petted the wrapping of the sword. “You are the goodest of boys.” Kisame raises his brow at the girl that has latched herself onto Itachi and doesn’t seem to be at all willing to let go.

What the fuck?

“Uzumaki-chan you are being suspiciously clingy.” Well at least it seems like Itachi knows this kid. She pouts at him leaning away from the hug. Looking thoroughly offended by his comment.

“Shimura Danzo is dead Uchiha-kun. You’ve been pardoned.” Kisame watches as a range of emotions flash through Itachi’s eyes. The little girl lets go, then she fucking smiles at him all teeth. Foxlike and mischief lingering in her expression.

“Fishface.” Kisame snorts, well he’s been called worse he supposes. He grins back all teeth and it doesn’t phase her at all. If anything her grin widens.

Kids got guts.

“Mitomi.” Itachi’s voice is cold, Kisame thinks it’s unusually so. The girl looks unrepentant.

“Orochimaru invaded the chunin exams, put a curse seal on your brother, Shimura knew it was going to happen. He arranged it to happen to try and assassinate the old man. But the plan changed… I changed things. I removed Sasuke’s curse seal, and Shimura got desperate and outright attacked the Hokage. The Sandaime killed him, Orochimaru tried to kill me for interfering and the other two sannin killed him. Lady Tsunade is now trying to make amends for Jiji’s poor decisions following the death of my father.” All previous cheer in her body language is gone. Kisame thinks that for a moment this child looks absolutely ancient.

An old soul. Huh...

Itachi seems to lose all his vibrato too. The little girl reaches forward and cups Itachi’s cheeks in her hands meeting his gaze. As if she doesn’t care how dangerous that could be. 

“Itachi, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let Shisui die.” Itachi sighs deeply, he looks resigned. Tired.

Kisame feels for the kid, really he does. It sucks to have your village destroy your soul, ruin your loyalty, use your morals against you. He understood that all too well. He’d almost been deceived again because of that.

This world was absolute shit.

“Sasuke is going to hate the village.” Itachi finally settles on, and Mitomi frowns.

“If you think my brother is going to let him maintain a surly attitude towards the village then you’ve been gone too fucking long. Naruto will beat sense into him if he has too.” Itachi snorts, and Mitomi gives him a faint smile.

“You don’t have to come back, but you're no longer a missing nin. So stop wearing the stupid crossed out forehead protector. It’s dumb as shit to project what village your from, let alone what village your missing from.” Mitomi stands by these feelings.

Kisame thinks he likes this odd kid.

When she tells Zabuza off for interrupting her business and threatens to gut the man with the small sword hooked on her belt Kisame decides he does like this kid. She’s something else. Very unexpected indeed.

…

Much later that night Mitomi set across from Itachi, they were alone. She had something she needed to tell him. 

“Uchiha Madara is a lie.” She starts, gaining his full attention.

“You have mentioned before.” Which was true, she mentioned it to him the one time she and shishou had run into him while on a mission. Mitomi was ten at the time, it was shortly there after she decided things were going to have to change. She nods.

“I have, and you believed me. I think it’s time I showed you how I knew that though. Because what I have to say next… you’re going to want proof.” Mitomi didn’t fiddle in her spot, she stared him dead on.

They had important things to discuss. 

Itachi’s eyes flash red, illuminating ominously in the darkness of the room. Mitomi meets his gaze and suddenly they’re standing in her own mindscape. She blinks, her eyes itched a little from that. 

“What do you want to show me?” She turns to face Itachi who is standing by the entrance of the hallway. Mitomi wills herself to change form, her older war torn self appears in the place of her twelve year old self.

“Obito is alive, and there is a war coming.”

Mitomi had every intention to save Obito’s lost soul, and stop the war from happening. 

“Are you certain?”

“I’ve already lived this life once Itachi… I’ve already died once trying to save it. I can show you what I have already seen and lived through if you do not believe me.” 

“Show me.”

She shows him everything

**XOXOX**

**In which Mitomi continues to tell cannon to fuck off.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

_ “You never know ahead of time what something's really going to be like.” _

**~ Katherine Paterson, Bridge to Terabithia**

**...**

_ Ready as I’ll ever be… _

**You’re being dramatic.**

Mitomi grins to herself and fixes her hair, tying it up in one singular high ponytail. She’d left the Kiri rebel faction a few days prior. Itachi stayed with them, but he would keep his eyes open for Obito. The Uzumaki had other things she needed to do before returning to the village.

Things she hadn’t done before and regretted leaving them undone.

The ocean laps at her feet, calling her gently. There was only one way to get to Uzu now. Mitomi nicks her thumb with a sharpened canine.  _ Summoning jutsu!  _ A beautiful mastiff sized fox appears before her on the water. 

_ ‘You called hime?’  _ She nods at the solid white fox. Mitomi steps forward onto uneven waters, she reaches for the summons.

“Take me to Uzu.” 

_ ‘As you wish hime.’ _

The water swirls under their feet, Mitomi is pulled under the surface of the waves. In another lifetime foxes were considered guides of the forest, messengers of the old gods, they were more than just tricksters. In Uzu, the fox summons was most esteemed and regal of summons to have. Shinobi from Uzu believed that foxes were gatekeepers and key holders that’s spirits transcend both time and space. Foxes are the only ones who can take anyone to the ruins of Uzu no Kuni after the seals are activated.

Mitomi surfaces from the oceans grasp. Completely dry, in her older body, with her giant scroll across her back. ‘ _ Are you ready hime?’ _

“Please show me the way, Yume-sama.” She steps forward, and another, until she is standing on the shore of her ancestral home. Yume leeps from the water, as the snow fox hits the shore she shrinks in size.

‘ _ Follow me’ _

Their trek through the ruined city reminds Mitomi why Uzu had fallen. They were worlds more advanced than the rest of this godforsaken world, and they were arrogant. Like she had been. Their arrogance killed them. Arrogance drove them into hiding, drove them to abandon their advancements and cower in the ruble like bunnies. Instead of adapting like the foxes they worshiped. 

_ ‘We are here. You must go the rest of the way alone, hime.’  _ Mitomi nods, eyes accessing what here looked like. A beautiful door with statues fallen in front of it.

Seals lined every surface of the structure. Mitomi closed her eyes and reached forward placing her hand on the fallen first. The ground shakes as the statues animate pulling themselves from the ground.

“I am the last princess of whirlpools. I hold the contract with the kitsune. I have come to seek an audience with the old gods.” Mitomi intones, voice never waver, hands never shake. She knows they will not deny her entrance, she also knows that inside she will find no old gods either.

**“We will not stop you hime.You will find no quarles with us.”** The doorway opens into pitch black darkness. 

_ “But once you enter. There is only one way out. Do you still wish to inquire?”  _ Mitomi had never been one for riddles or games. She smirks at the statue that the voice came from.

“If you mean that the only way out is by death, then you’ll have to do better than that to scare me. I’ve already died twice.” She steps between the statues, and walks confidently through the doorway.

It doesn’t close behind her.

She walks through the darkness whistling an old tune. Senses engaged, so she stays on the right path. It doesn’t take her long to find her intended target. The only corridor with a light at the end of a tunnel. Mitomi stops whistling. 

The room she comes to is covered in stasis seals. Entombing four living beings. So these must be the old gods. She tilts her head, studying their faces.

Two men, two women. One physically what this world would consider an elder, two middle aged and one young adult. Hair in varying shades of red, dark like blood, one with magenta tones, one that lingers on orange, and one the exact shade as her’s.

**Uzumaki Kosuke, I believe he is your uncle.**

_ Let’s wake him first. _

Mitomi steps closer, placing a hand on the tag stuck to the middle of his chest. She forced chakra into the seal  _ WAKE UP!  _ The seal disintegrated under her hand, the ground shakes as a heavy blanket of chakra seeps into the room. Bound chakra releases.

Uzumaki Kosuke opens his eyes for this first time in over thirty years. Amethyst eyes meet violet. “Kushina?” He steps forward and stumbles, the girl catches him. Her chakra feels older than she looks, but her appearance feels false. 

“Uzumaki Mitomi, Kosuke-oji-san. Uzumaki Kushina was my mother.” She tells him gently, he runs a hand over his face.

Was…

“My sister is dead? How much time has passed. It feels like thirty years, but I stopped counting..” He takes in the appearance of the others. They look like no time has passed at all.

“Kaa-san died thirteen years ago when a man masquerading as Uchiha Madara attacked the village hidden in the leaves during her labor with myself and my younger brother. It has been nearly forty-five years since the fall of Uzu.” Kosuke looks back over the girl again, she looks much older than thirteen years old. Closer to twenty-two by his own guesses, and her soul feels ancient. He gives her an incredulous look.

Her appearance morphs, gone is the adult and what replaces her is a young teenager. It matches the timeline she has provided but it does not change the age of her soul.

“You are older than you look, reincarnation?” He questions, and she nods.

“Twice now Oji-san. Once I had a different face, and once already with this face.” She tells him without hesitation. He sighs.

“I suppose we should wake the others. They will want to hear what you have seen. The old man foretold your arrival.” She smiles at him. Kosuke returns it with hesitance.

She looked so much like her mother it hurt. He hated to hear that his little sister was no longer alive.

“The old man is Uza Ayumu, he is an esteemed elder and a seer. The woman with the almost dark red hair is Uzuki Umeko, and the teenager with the pinker tones is Uzumi Chiyo.” His apparent niece bites her lips.

“I have an adopted sister who’s hair is that exact shade, her mother told her she was an Uzumaki…” She tells him and he wonders how many survived from Uzu. He must have said it outloud because she answers.

“Not many that I know of… I got my summoning contract from B of Kumo because his old teammate was an Uzumaki named Chuya.” Kosuke coughs at that. She offers him an almost apologetic smile. As if she realizes that Chuya must have been important to him.

“There is a man of Uzu origins in Ame with the rinnegan. I know of a set of sisters with the last name Uza who are Suna konouchi, my cousin slash adopted little sister Karin. There is also a Uzuki descent who I am friends with, her boyfriend is my kenjutsu master.” She finishes telling him before pressing her hand into the seal on the youngest chest.

Kosuke raises his brow, that’s not how that’s meant to be done! She shrugs at his expression. “I’ve had two lifetimes to master fuinjutsu, I think I know how to bullshit it’s rules Oji-san.” 

Kosuke rubs his face before working on the seal on Elder Ayuma. Maybe he could explain to his niece why you couldn’t just bullshit seals! Chiyo’s sudden sharp intake of breath tells him otherwise. Kosuke groans. This child is exactly like her mother. Or worse.. Exactly like their grandmother.

Uzumaki Yume never had any regard for the rules of fuinjutsu, and she was a renown master of the art. She held the fox summons before Chuya had. And now it seemed as if this girl held that same contract now.

Elder Ayuma opens his eyes at the same time Umeko takes a gasping breath.

Kosuke has no time to think about the oddity that is his niece. They had too much to discuss just to linger on technicalities.

“You are a lifetime late child!” Elder Ayuma barks once he locks eyes with the small girl.

“I was a little preoccupied old man!” Kosuke groans, shaking his head.

This child had absolutely no dignity. A shuddering thought occurred…

What was her brother like?

**XOXOX**

**In which Uzumaki bullshit occurs. Or basically fuinjutsu is the epitome of actual magic and has no stated rules so I am doing what I want with it. Cheers!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

_ “If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself.” _

**~ Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief**

**...**

“You can’t just use touch seals like that!” Mitomi grins at her uncle, she could, she would, and she had. Considering that her mother had a reputation for being a troublemaker and prankster she really hadn't expected her uncle to be such a stickler for the rules.

If he thought she was bad… Naruto would have a field day with him.

“I once blew off a man’s face using touch explosives. I use touch paralytics all the time like that too. I believe the best way to work is just to power through.” Literally most of the time. Kosuke groans palming his forehead. Elder Ayuma looks intrigued, and the two ladies are curious but they haven’t tried to say anything yet.

“Yume-sama used seals like that.” Elder Ayuma finally says and it sends Kosuke into a spiral. Mitomi snickers at her uncle. Okaa-san must have driven him crazy.

“I thought Yume-sama was an oddity, she had more spiritual energy than normal, even by Uzu standards.” Chiyo pipes up, Mitomi gives her a curious look. She didn’t know anything about Uzumaki Yume.

**She was Mito’s sister, she was kind, before we were sealed she used to seek us out. Isobu especially loved her.**

_ Mito-baa journals mention nothing of a sister, like she forgot she even existed. _

**Perhaps she did, Mito was much younger than Yume.**

Mitomi steeps on that information and Elder Ayuma gives her a strange look. “You are friends with your houseguest?” She raises her brow, but nods. He rubs his jaw between two fingers. Considering.

“Houseguest?” Umeko asks and Elder Ayuma nods. He leans back from invading Mitomi’s personal space.

“She houses half of Kurama’s chakra, with a modified version of Mito’s jinchuriki seals. Your own work child?” The other three don’t react to the information other than to look slightly worried. He snaps at them, Mitomi thinks that this may be the coolest elder she’s ever met.

“Mito is the only Uzumaki to ever fear a tailed beast, don't be ridiculous! This child obviously knows what she’s doing, the seal work is sound but Kurama is free to do as he pleases with her body. Now stop sulking, we have much to discuss. Tell us about the Kaguya, and the imposter Madara.” Mitomi does as she’s told.

Eler Ayuma is the best elder she has ever met.

…

Mitomi leaves Uzu three days later, Elder Ayuma is the only one to stay on the island. He has research to conduct and he doesn’t want to be hindered by his students, but he gives her a message to pass on to his daughters in Suna. His wife survived and escaped with a fuinjutsu version of a sperm donor, which just continued to prove that fuinjutsu was magic bullshit with absolutely no rules. Chiyo is actually Karin’s aunt, so Karin is an Uzumi not an Uzumaki.. Which really didn’t make a difference to Mitomi now, Naruto claimed Karin so she was their sister. Uzuki Umeko is also somehow Yūgao’s grandmother despite only being ten-ish years older physically than the ANBU woman.

Kosuke turns out to be much older than Kushina, her mother had been a late in life baby. Apparently. Which says something because people from Uzu have a type of longevity that is crazy.

“I have to go back to Konoha, I’ve missed my return date by a couple of days… So I’ll be in trouble if I linger much longer. If not, Suna has an open door policy for Uzu descendants along with a rebel faction of Kiri shinobi most of whom I know personally and would trust with my life. I wouldn’t suggest Kusa or Iwa, Kumo maybe B-sama would probably be ecstatic.” Kosuke gives her a look, raised brow and everything.

“You may trust Kiri but the wound is still very fresh for us, we will travel with you for now. Besides I wish to meet my nephew, and I am sure the others would like to see their blood relations too.” Mitomi nods, scrunching her face at Kosuke’s overly formal attitude.

So stuffy.

“I won’t lie to the Godaime about who you all are. Lying serves us no purpose… She is aware of my reincarnation of other lifes memories.” Mitomi had many contingency plans. The Uzu four were one, informed Tsunade was another, Itachi, she could go on but she’s sure the point is clear.

“Good, means we don’t have to remove our Uzu headbands then. I noticed that only your older self wears an identification band.” It’s a question and she nods.

“That was the headband of the allied nations, the kanji of shinobi. Other than that I have never worn an affiliation tag. I personally feel like it’s silly to broadcast which shinobi village you are from.” But to each their own.

“Very pragmatic.” Umeko comments, she sounds almost like she approves.

Mitomi shrugs as they take to the trees

“It’s troublesome to warrant unwanted attention. I’d rather exert as little effort as possible.” Kosuke gives her a funny look.

“You sound like a Nara.” 

“I was married to one in my last life…” And currently in a new relationship with that same Nara.. Mitomi tried not to think about the complexities of that sentence. Being reborn into the same life was complicated enough as it was.

She was so over it.

…

Mitomi is prepared for her two hyperactive siblings to pounce as soon as she’s back in the village. The fact they’d been bothering Tsunade-sama when she returned from her mission and sided trip meant it came far too soon. Naruto tackles her in a hug she plants her feet to the floor and sticks with chakra so he doesn’t knock her over. Karin is only slightly less subdued. She ruffles the younger girl’s hair.

“Naru let go of me, you are being rude.” She scolds lightly, only half meaning it. Mitomi loved her brother dearly but she was not in the mode to deal with his level of hyperactivity.

She can practically feel Kosuke exasperation. He thought she was bad, and she was the tame one! Mitomi just looked at life with a level of dissociation that made her less likely to deal with formalities and bullshit.

But she had nowhere near the same amount of energy as her brother. Honestly she’d much rather have a nap.

**I’m sure the Nara gaki will be up for it.**

Mitomi snorts at her friend's comment. She’d been sent out on the Kiri mission before Shika had been able to take her on a date, she even missed her birthday. Naruto would make her make it up to him later she was sure.

“I hope you have a good explanation for the delay, Mitomi-chan.” Tsunade finally regains the attention of the room. Mitomi noticed she;d been a little distracted by staring at Kosuke-oji.

Mitomi wondered if they knew each other. Kosuke hadn’t mentioned it. But he seems like the type not to find information like that important.

“I made a pitstop to Uzu…” Mitomi informs the Godaime in a flippant tone that has her uncle bolstering behind her. He was so fun to rial up.

She was doing this for her mother. Siblings were meant to tease each other relentlessly and Kushina never got the chance with her brother.

Tsunade rubs a hand over her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

“You went to Uzu… No one has been able to step foot in Uzu for decades.” Mitomi shrugs and ignores the rapid fire questions Naruto is shooting off in her left ear. 

“I hold the contract with the foxes, I’m the only one who can access Uzu now. By the way I revived these three behind me. They’re going to help with the thing.” Mitomi saves with a wave of her hand gesturing at the Uzu trio behind her. Kosuke looks like he wants to strangle her.

He does, sort of he wraps her in a headlock and gives her a noogie. “SHOW more respect for your hokage gaki! I apologize, Godaime-sama on behalf of my very rude niece.” Mitomi eyes widen..

Kami why? Was Kosuke her version of Iruka-sensei? This is terrible. Mitomi did not need an Iruka-sensei!

Tsunade sighs again and motions for them all to take a seat. Including the very confused Naruto and Karin. “You are still a stickler for the rules then ey Kosuke-san. Mitomi please explain what you mean by revive, was elder Ayuma among them?” Mitomi nods at the last question.

“I went to Uzu knowing they would be trapped by stasis seals, I removed the seals to revive them or more accurately wake them up. Elder Ayuma stayed in Uzu to conduct research.” She explains after getting out of the headlock she glares at her uncle and fixes her hair.

So rude!

“Next time you want to do something like that give me a heads up brat. The amount of paperwork that this is going to cause. Great.” Tsunade mumbles, shaking her head then she turns to regard the Uzu trio.

“You three are welcome to stay at the Senju compound while you are in the village. The three brats already live there with me. We are family after all.” Mitomi beams at the woman. This version of Tsunade was the absolute best.

“Now scram I got work to do, even more now thanks to your shenanigans brat.” 

…

After the introductions are given two her siblings Naruto takes it upon himself to acquaint everyone with Konoha. Specifically Ichiraku’s. Mitomi watches in absolute joy as Naruto proves to rile Kosuke up even further. It’s great fun really. Karin sticks close to her side but keeps giving her aunt an interesting look. 

She bets the older teenager looks a lot like her sister. So it was probably hard for poor Karin to see her. Umeko seems unimpressed by the entire thing, which honestly seemed right. Mitomi got the feeling the older Uzuki was rather serious. A lot like her granddaughter.

Mitomi snickered when Kosuke mumbled blonde hellion under his breath once they finally got situated at the ramen stand. He thought she was bad…

Poor ojisan.

**XOXOX**

**In which Konoha gains three more Uzu descendants that they did not ask for and were not prepared for.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

_“It is easier to live through someone else than to complete yourself. The freedom to lead and plan your own life is frightening if you have never faced it before. It is frightening when a woman finally realizes that there is no answer to the question 'who am I' except the voice inside herself.”_

**~ Betty Friedan**

**...**

Mitomi sits on her bed Karin sitting on the floor in front of her, Chiyo is sitting in front of her niece painting her toes. Naruto was bothering Kosuke and Umeko about fuinjutsu, since apparently she couldn't be trusted to teach her brother the art correctly.

Rules were for suckers.

It was fine, Mitomi was finally getting to go on a date with Shikamaru tonight so she could get ready without having to worry about Naruto being annoying. It wouldn’t be long before Jiraiya insisted on taking him on a training journey, as was his right as a toad summoner. So Mitomi shouldn’t feel so annoyed with her brother… she would miss him when he left. Mitomi tied the braid she’d been plating off. Then stuck a little gold hair cuff around the band.

“Finished. Now I am going to go change and fix my hair.” Mitomi had always loved her stupid bright red hair, it had been something of pride for her. She kept her hair long, and usually could maintain the lengths. As she got bigger, maybe not older, she was tired of aging now… she could maintain the length even during tedious missions. 

In her first go around she’d always kept it long, usually tied half up and with braided pieces in the lengths left down. The shortest she’s ever had the thick mane was when she had to trim it during the wave mission. Even then it was still touching the top of her bum. Mitomi pulled a section of her wavy hair, it was well past her bum at this point. She frowns, biting her lip.

Karin walked carefully over to her taking in her sister’s expression. “Neh, is something wrong Mimi-nee?” Mitomi frowned at her appearance.

“I think… I think I need to cut my hair.” Chiyo looked up from painting her own nails, she dried them with a quick wind jutsu before standing up. She obtained scissors from somewhere, Mitomi raised a brow. Impressive.

She used to pull a brush out of nowhere to do Ino’s hair when they were teenagers. The Yamanaka girl had some of the finest, most easily tangled hair Mitomi had ever touched. It was a good idea to keep one on hand for her, Mitomi always braided Ino’s hair on missions after they became close friends. During the war Mitomi took to braiding Ino’s hair as if she were a Targaryean princess from her first life. 

“I can cut it for you, I used to cut Nee-chan’s and Tou-san’s.” Chiyo pulls one of the square pillow chairs Mitomi kept in her room over to the small vanity. She sits down on it giving herself once more once over.

“Cut it to this length.” She gestures to armpit level and Chiyo nods compliantly.

Karin looked like she wanted to protest, since she had shoulder length hair and was trying to grow it out. Chiyo’s hair was cut in a cute asymmetrical bob, she had long hair when she was younger but it didn’t suit her fighting style, which to Mitomi’s surprise involved tessen. She wondered if she should introduce Chiyo to Temari… they seemed like they’d get along.

Mitomi smiles at Karin. “It’s okay, it will grow back if I hate it. But right now I have to let it go.” Karin nodded, although Mitomi doubted the younger girl really understands the implications of what exactly Mitomi was letting go of.

It wasn’t just her hair. 

If she wanted to live at all she needed to let go of chains her last life had on her soul. She couldn’t strive for a better future while still living in the past. 

Chiyo nods her approval while she sections the hair out. “I can style it for you after Mito-chan.” Mitomi smiles.

“Thank you Chi-chan.” 

…

Shikamaru walked down the street with his hands shoved in his chunin vest. He hadn’t wanted this stupid thing. It was such a drag. He laughed a little when Mitomi used the same excuse as to why she denied the offer for the special jounin promotion. Kami knew she had enough specialties alone to qualify. _“I want to get paid more, I don’t want to work more. If I get more on my plate when is there going to be time to nap.”_ She was such an odd girl.

He’d never met anyone like her. For years she pretended, and acted like none of them existed. Then one day out of nowhere she was just suddenly in their lives, claiming friendships as if they were always there. She smiled and laughed with them, and fought for them. Shikamaru knew that she had something to do with the eased tension between the Suna siblings during the chunin exams. He heard her voice in the hallway at the hospital as she pulled Gaara out of Lee’s room.

_‘you will lose if you try to fight me.’_

She’d told Gaara that with such certainty. Then again at the Chunin exams she reminded all of them that she’d been a Chunin for longer than they’d been shinobi, that she was capable of things they’d never expect. Uzumaki Mitomi was an enigma, a puzzle that he wanted to figure out, something wasn't all there.

They were missing something. And while he didn’t think it changed the feelings he had about her, Shikamaru needed to know what he was missing.

“Shika!” He looks up and has to double take. Shikamaru swallows, clearing his throat. Mitomi smiles at him as she practically skips to him, linking her arm around his.

The first thing he notices is that her hair is considerably shorter than it was before she left for Wave. Next he noticed she’ for-gone her typical attire, which was usually a pocketed apron sort of dress over a light blue Uzumaki clan shirt. Instead her new short hair was braided in two sections from her forehead to a ponytail sitting at the top of her crown, still half-up, Shikamaru knew she had feelings about her hair touching her face. He also knew that if she ever had to wear a forehead protector she wore it where it was meant to go so she never let her hair get in the way of having to put one on.

The fact that her forehead protector was blank or read shinobi didn’t escape his notice. He often wondered about her loyalty before she’d told him why she didn’t usually wear a headband protector. It made sense, he wore his on his arm so it was harder to identify at first glance. 

“You look different?” She makes a face at his tone, tugging almost uncertainly at the pale pink t-shirt that’s knotted at her waist touching a black skirt with a sort of faded white floral flower and leaf pattern. The only thing that really isn’t different is the grey thigh high socks she wore , because even her shoes were different from the usual shinobi sandals she favored. Ankle boots he thinks were a preferred style of show for those in T&I or from shinobi who went on long missions out of the village. But these looked more like civilian boots, cute but probably not sturdy or functional for long periods of time. They made her a little taller which was kind of cute.

“Ino and Karin apparently decided that while I was gone it was the perfect time to upgrade my closet… or something. Do I look silly?” She asks and Shikamaru has to fight the heat rising to his cheeks. He looks away from her intense look.

“You look cute.” He sees her smile out of the corner of his eye. She leans into his side, hiding the blush that happens.

“So there is this new street food place in the Akimichi district I thought we could try.” Mitomi tells him and he nods, that sounded fine to him.

Shinobi didn’t really follow the traditional gender rules of civilian dating. Mainly because shinobi were more likely to die before they had time to go through all the extra effort of bothering with courting and traditions. Also shinobi matured earlier and faster than regular shinobi. In the eyes of the law they were technically adults, they could make their own decisions about a partner and go about it how they wished. 

“We can get an assortment and go back to the deer field.” He adds and she nods her approval.

“That’s a good idea, so I have more clan members.” He raised his brow, Shikamru got the feeling that this was about to be a loaded conversation.

“I thought there weren’t that many Uzumaki left…” She bites her lip.

“Technically there weren’t… I may have taken a detour on my last mission. But I have an uncle and two more cousins now.” She admits and he sighs, that sounded about par for the course with her.

She goes on a mission to wave and come back with three family members. It was just so out there it made sense. Mitomi did troubling things like that.

“Should I have picked you up from the Senju compound to meet them?” She shakes her head, almost comically.

“Hell no, Kosu-oji-san is already trying to shove manners down my throat. You know how Iruka-sensei does for Naru? Well oji-san is trying with me.” Shikamaru snorts at that. She pouts at him.

Mitomi didn’t do manners. Everyone knew that. She told a jonin to fuck off at the preliminaries. The Uzumaki girl could give two shits about the chain of authority.

“That’s a losing battle if I’ve ever heard one.” Someone speaks up from behind them, both teens turn. Shikamaru eyes the man carefully, but Mitomi seems to recognize him. She beamed.

“Shishou! You’re back!” So this was her teacher.. Same build as the ANBU with the Cat mask. Shikamaru watches as the man reaches out and pats Mitomi’s head.

“I heard you got into all sorts of trouble while I was gone. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. We’ll catch up later, Mitomi.” The man vanishes in a twirl of leaves, Mitomi frowns at the empty spot. 

“So that’s your shishou.” Shikamaru draws her attention back to him. She smiles at him and they continue on their way.

“Yep, he’s been on a mission. I’ll have to track him down tomorrow.” She missed him. He was so much more to her than just her shishou..

“He reminds me of a cat.” Mitomi cackles but doesn’t comment. Shikamaru wouldn’t be getting the identity of the Cat ANBU out of her.

Yamato Tenzo was the closest thing to a father she’d ever had. She would protect him with everything she had, always.

**XOXOX**

**In which fluff is the main point.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**


	22. Chapter 22

_ “Choices made, whether bad or good, follow you forever and affect everyone in their path one way or another.” _

**~J.E.B. Spredemann, An Unforgivable Secret**

**...**

They get enough food for a small army, mainly because for some reason all of the Akimichi vendors were convinced that Uzumaki Mitomi didn’t eat enough. Shikamaru laughs at her exasperation. It’s funny, really, Choji was always offering her food whenever she was around. 

“I’m really not underweight… I weigh the correct amount for my height and age. It’s not my fault I’m shorter than everyone else.” Literally Mitomi was the shortest of everyone in their age group, besides maybe Hinata.

Shikamaru keeps smirking at her as he takes the to-go bag from the Akimichi shop owner, who for the record didn’t seem to believe Mitomi for one second. Mitomi seemed to lose a staring contest with the woman’s husband before she very obnoxiously tipped the older couple. By the time they were back on the street they’re both laughing.

“When Naruto and I were younger the Akimichi stalls were of the few that would sell food to us at reasonable prices.” She tells him as they walk. 

He sighs. Things had changed since then, the villagers were starting to like Naruto and Mitomi more. People weren’t nearly as cruel or stupid now. But it didn’t erase what had happened to them when they were kids. It didn’t take away a decade worth of wrong doings. Shikamaru wished he would have been a better friend to them earlier. 

Naruto and Mitomi weren’t demons. Sure Naruto was loud and Mitomi had a rather unpopular opinion about life but it didn’t make them evil. It didn’t make them the Kyubi. Although Shikamaru is pretty sure Mitomi would argue that the nine tails is a wonderful guest and friend.

“But the villagers like us better now, Naruto proved something during the chunin exams. So they at least like him better now. I don’t really care about their opinions of me… I know who I am, and I have nothing to prove to them. I do not owe anyone anything.” He raised his brow at her… surely she didn’t think that she wasn’t as important as Naruto was. That it mattered less if the villagers treated her worse than him. Shikamaru didn’t like the thought at all.

“You matter too.” It slips before he can stop himself, and she does that thing where her eyes widen and she looks stunned. Like it shocks her or hurts her even. Then the look passes as if it had never occurred and she smiles at him.

“Thank you Shika, I love you too.” He almost drops the food.

That’s not what he said!

…

Mitomi will admit that she hasn’t really given Team 7 a lot of thought. She hadn’t even asked Tsunade what she was going to do about Sasuke in regards to Itachi’s pardone. Honestly she was pretty removed from that whole situation, she took consistent missions out of the village, some with shishou, some with team 10, even one with Team Gai. So she had not actually seen the whole aftermath of Shimura’s and even the Sandaime’s dark deeds.

Mitomi had loved the old man, but she’d never respected him. How could she have, his actions hurt them. His actions made the first ten years of their lives hard and miserable. The villagers hated them. His actions commited genocide, he betrayed their trust and manipulated them. She may have known it was coming, but knowing doesn't always prevent it from happening. 

Tsunade had been clever, she spun the story so it wouldn’t directly reflect horribly on her former teacher. But she still condemned his actions. She blamed everything she could on Orochimaru and Shimura, and swore she would make sure the village rose upon their sins. That Konoha would never stoop so low again, that they were better than this, could do better than this. Mitomi thought it was a lot of bullshit.

But it worked. And people moved on ready to face a new tomorrow. 

So what all of this would do to her brother’s teammate hadn’t even occurred to her. She didn’t necessarily like Sasuke. He never tried to think for himself, he believed what others told him. He was easily manipulated and volatile. Mitomi did not expect him to attack her while she was training with Hayate.

“You knew!” He screamed, and wailed, and caused such a fuss. She almost felt bad for him.

Sharingan or not, he wasn’t any match for her. She pinned him to the ground, knee in his sternum, foot pinning his wrist down. Then she flicked him in the forehead. “Are you done? Get a grip. Did you read the whole fucking report? Your clan isn’t the only one who got destroyed on the orders of it’s village. Did you really believe all the academy bullshit, the propaganda, the flowers and sunshine, the tree hugger nonsense. This village is no better than any of the others.” She seethed, as years and years of anger just bubbled over.

She would not be accosted by this low life, holier than thou, piece of trash. Mitomi wished she would have just killed him. It would have been easier for everyone.

“So what if I knew, a fucking blind person could have put it together with any lick of common fucking sense. Had I not removed the curse seal from your neck you would have abandoned this village anyway. You feel betrayed, hurt, confused, great those are acceptable emotions to feel right now. But turning your grief and anger on a fellow shinobi is asking for a death sentence. At this moment you are on the edge of treason, you’re not a little kid anymore Sasuke, your genin. Which means that attacking your superior officer unprovoked and not in a fair spar is a crime. Did you forget? I am your superior.” Mitomi stood up letting go of her hold on him, she ignored the small crowd that had gathered. Sasuke pulled himself off the ground, heavy breathing, eyes crazed, like an animal about to pounce. The Uzumaki girl cracked her knuckles.

“You want to fight me, then let's fight, by all means I’m down. But Sasuke you will lose. You know why? Because all this time you’ve been training to get stronger to beat Itachi. But there are people out there who are more powerful and stronger than he is. He’s nothing special, and neither are you.” Mitomi dodges as he rushes her arm lighting up crackling with electricity. She sneers at him, grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his head.

He kicks out and she presses harder, the lightning dies as wind aligned chakra cancels it out. Mitomi kicks in the back of his knee with little reservation. She had a point to prove.

“You were the rookie of the year. But in a battle with a real shinobi, you are sub par. If you had fought Haku on the bridge you would have died. Your anger, and hate, get the best of you. You want to beat your brother, then you need to let it go. Everything that Itachi did, he did because he loved you. There were options you know, another choice, it could have been any faceless ROOT ninja who carried out the massacre and then you’d all just be gone. Get it together Sasuke. You are a shinobi now, which means making tough calls and living with the consequences.” She drops him, he spins and aims a fireball at her face. Mitomi blows a bubble big enough to consume the fire ball.

She slammed her hands on the ground and a cage of ink emerged from the ground. They caught his limbs and held him down. His knees bent on the ground, shoulders slump,his head hung forward. Mitomi took a step forward, she placed a hand under his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. 

Two tomoe spinning angrily. 

“I’m not like my brother, I have no obligation to humor you. You will never be stronger than Itachi like this. You want to be more powerful than him, then become the person who can prevent what happened to your clan from happening to anyone else.” Then she flicked his forehead again, placing a mild sleep inducing seal as she went. Mitomi caught Sasuke when he fell, the ink disappeared back into the ground.

She handed him over to Kakashi when the jonin appeared next to her. “Take him to psych. Inoichi-sama is going to want to do an extensive evaluation of his mental state.” A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she looked up to find Shikaku giving her a strange appraisal. Mitomi took note of the small crowd that had gathered, Kakashi and Shikaku, Hayate who looked like he wanted to pull his hair out, shishou in his CAT mask and even the Godaime.

“Do you think you beat enough sense into him Mito-chan?” Tsunade questions, she does not attempt to check his injuries. She’s not happy with what has transpired here. Mitomi shrugs, grateful for the lack of her uncle to scold her for the behavior.

“Probably, if he needs more sense beaten into him later I’m sure Naruto will be glad too. I don’t appreciate him ambushing me in the middle of the village. I’m going to file a formal complaint.” Because actions have consequences.

It was about time everyone learned that. 

**XOXOX**

**In which Mitomi does not have time for Sasuke’s emotional bullshit.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

_“In the beginning there was faith - which is childish; trust - which is vain; and illusion - which is dangerous.”_

**~ Elie Wiesel, Night**

**...**

Let it be stated that fighting one emotionally stunted Uchiha was enough to satisfy Mitomi from having to deal with emotionally stunted Uchiha for at least a year. Let it also be noted that Mitomi never intended to face Tobi head on until she was at least sixteen. So when Mitomi ends up fighting fucking Uchiha Obito in the middle of Rivers, she is not pleased.

It was supposed to be a nice normal currier mission to Suna, check on Gaara, deliver a message to the Uza sisters. Make witty comments at Rasa, and pretend that everything was fine. Mitomi was not expecting to deal with this right now!

She flung herself through a flying thunder god seal to avoid being grabbed by Tobi. Mitomi swings her sword as she lands causing wind to split the ground and trees around her. “Oh the little girlie is quick, let’s play tag! I bet I can catch the pretty red headed doll.” No, just fuck no. 

She is not a doll!

Mitomi snarls, throwing bo shuriken at him with her free hand. He predictably dodges. Sasuke she could beat easily. He was weaker than she was, had less skills than she did. Itachi, she could beat with Kurama’s help, but without him they were at the same level. On a good day Mitomi was an A-rank threat by herself, and S-rank with Kurama. Obito is a fucking S-rank threat anytime of day.

He could control Kurama with his sharingan if he so wanted too. Mitomi did not want him to do that. She remembered how that went the first time around. You know two dead parents, a lot dead leaf citizens. Not a good time.

Plus Kurama was her friend, and she was a firm believer that depriving someone of their free will was just wrong. One day she’d release him… he deserved that much.

**I’ll make sure you live til then kit.**

“Wait little girlie I just want to play with you! Don’t run away.” He appears next to her and grabs her wrist, he squeezes and Mitomi drops her sword. CRUNCH. She screamed, lashing out with her free hand, he stopped her. He doesn’t break this wrist.

She kicked out, heel connecting with his shin. He doesn’t let go. Mitomi snarls again, controls rage and headbuts him. Her forehead connects with the bottom half of his porcelain mask. Obito stumbles back but his grip doesn’t loosen. “That was very rude Mito-chan!” The mask cracks up the center. If he thought he’d surprise her by knowing her name.

Two could play that fucking game. Mitomi was the queen of knowing everyone’s names. Knowing everyone’s business. And she may jot have wanted to be fighting this man anytime soon, but you can bet she had a contingency in place just in case. 

Only if it was to buy herself enough time to escape.

“It wasn’t very nice to break my wrist either Obito-kun.” He drops her. Mitomi lands on her feet and she wisely takes a step back. His entire stance changes, his voice deepens. Killer intent fills the area.

It’s worse than Orochimaru’s by a landslide. Mitomi let’s her own KI leak just to squash Obito’s down. Blood drips down Obito’s exposed chin.

“Uchiha Obito is dead.” Mitomi loses it, she cackles, bending over to pick up her sword holding her stomach. She stands quicking and points the weapon at his broken masked face.

“You’re right, and what’s left is a sad broken ghost of a man still pining over a girl who committed suicide.” And she would be so disappointed in the man he’s become. 

**You need to retreat. The two of you have the same amount of experience in years.**

_I know… I’m looking for an out._

_Found it!_

Obito lunges at her and Mitomi flings herself through the closest space time seal on a person. Who was roughly 100km from her current location. She ended up dropping out of the sky, and falling into Kisame’s arms. Mitomi could have hugged him.

“Fishface! Is Itachi with you? I ran into the stupid orange masked one.” Itachi appears in her field of vision. He seems concerned, red eyes spinning. She was fine, Obito hadn’t tried to use his sharingan on her.

This would have been a different situation if he had.

“Let me guess, you went and antagonized him. Didn’t you Mitomi-chan.” She shrugs. Wincing in pain. Fuck everything hurt, she knew better than to blindly fling herself through a space time seal. The ligament damage alone…

Not to mention if she’d overshot or missed… shredded.

“He broke my wrist. I broke his mask.” And probably his nose based on the bit of blood she saw dripping under his chin. Itachi sighs and examines her injuries.

“It’s likely he is going to keep chasing you then. We can distract him so you can get away.” Kisame draws his sword over his shoulder looking like he had a bone to pick with the akatsuki member. Mitomi figured it was about the whole lying about Madara thing. The former seven swordsmen hated liars.

She chewed her bottom lip. Mitomi didn’t want to run, she was a firm believer of facing her problem head on and just dealing with them. “He could kill you both….” And she really didn’t like the idea of that at all.

Kisame squats down and grins at her as Itachi stands up. “Get going brat, Momochi will skin me if I let anything happen to you. Itachi and I can handle one asshole.” Mitomi fights tears, she bites her thumb drawing blood. Slams her hand down on the branch a medium sized red fox appears in a puff of smoke. Kisame stands up, still grinning.

“We will be fine Mitomi-chan, remember what you told me. I’ll do my best to honor your wish.” 

Because there was a part of her that still thought Obito was someone who could be saved.

“Raami-chan, I need to be reversed summoned to Uzu. It’s an emergency.” The young Fox kit nodded. Mitomi blinked tears away, and left Kisame and Itachi to deal with Obito.

For now 

…

Elder Ayuma looks very surprised by her sudden appearance. “I ran into Madara pretender, he broke my wrist, I can only direct reverse summons myself here.” She tells him and he nods. He stops what he’s doing to examine her wrist.

“It also appears you have ligament damage.” He mutters while running a diagnostic jutsu and then the mystic palm. She shrugs.

“I pushed myself through a space time seal that was 100km away from where I was.” He pops her on the head with his free hand.

“Reckless.” She wouldn’t have done it if she had another choice. His stern features soften.

“But you of course knew that. How is Kurama-sama? You said before this Madara imposter could control him.” Elder Ayuma finishes healing her wrist and sits back on the stone floor.

“I pushed Kurama’s chakra out of my coils and put a wall up in the seal when I realized who my opponent was. He’s fine.” She took the wall down, Kurama’s chakra flooded her coils at a steady pace.

**Your shoulder is jammed.**

_Obito was’t gentle._

“That’s good, I think I’ve found some old scrolls on the sage and the statue. I would like to travel back to Konoha with you once you’ve recovered your chakra.” Mitomi smiles, that sounded fine.

“I was able to get your message to Asakimi and Akari, they are loyal to Suna.” Elder Ayuma sighs, he figured as much.

“I am not surprised, they never even knew me. Have you thought about what your plans will be after we stop the war from happening?” Mitomi shakes her head.

She hasn’t.

“Uzu will always be your home Mitomi. I know you’d make a wonderful Yondaime Uzukage.” 

_She was the last princess of Whirlpool._

Mitomi stares past the elder. Looking over his shoulder out the small window, eyes locking on the water that sparkled in the light of the setting sun. 

“I made a promise to my brother that I’d learn everything I could to make sure he is the greatest Hokage of all time. I don’t know what I want my future to look like Elder Ayuma… but I don’t intend to break that promise.”

She’d already broken it once. Mitomi really didn’t want to break it again.

Elder Ayuma rubs his jaw contemplating…

“You know.. And alliance between villages with sibling kages could work out really well. Maybe not the Yondaime Uzukage then… Kosuke wouldn’t mind playing intertrim Uzukage for his niece.” Mitomi chuckles, she liked Elder Ayume. He had spunk.

“I’ll summon a fox to send a message to Konoha to meet us at the border.” 

…

They meet their Leaf escort two days later. Just on the border of leaf and hot water. Elder Ayuma is such a troll, Mitomi decides, as he feins being old and senile. She raises her brow at him, he makes a shushing motion at her. Mitomi isn’t super familiar with these leaf shinobi. Generally she had a very small bubble of who she interacted with. 

There were only so many people she trusted fully. 

She eyes the dark haired teen suspiciously. Hello Sai. Mitomi takes a steadying breath. Danzo is dead, ROOT demolished. It’s not Sai’s fault she feels this way.. He also won’t understand the protectiveness she feels for him either. They had been friends, once, he gave his life for her in another life. 

She never wanted to meet him here. The direct responsibility she felt for his death… she wanted to pretend he didn’t exist. To forget him even when she couldn’t. 

“I am Yamashiro Aoba, these are my underlings Sai and Kimi.” Mitomi nods at the man she knew was in Kakashi’s generation. At least it wasn’t Genma or shishou… they would not be pleased by her recent reckless behavior. She knew she was going to be getting a lecture soon.

“Uzumaki Mitomi, this is Uza Ayuma, he’s an elder from Uzushiogakure. I had an altercation with an Akatsuki member a few days past and was injured. Elder Ayuma tended to my injuries so we could travel back to the village.” She tells them, Yamashiro nods.

“We are aware, Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you about the situation as soon as we are back in the village.” Mitomi bites her lip… something happened then.

She shouldn’t have left Kisame and Itachi.

“Let’s not linger, Mitomi-chibi do you think these young ninja can keep up with me?” Elder Ayuma’s look turned mischievous. She raised her brow at him, where was his genial old man act from before? 

“I don’t know, think you can keep up with me old man?” She teased, and he grinned. And thus they race. Aoba and his underlings keep up easily, but Mitomi and Elder Ayuma weren’t going nearly as quick as either of them could go.

The Nidaime always got the credit for the Hiraishin technique but Uzu had space time ninjutsu long before then. Mitomi knew from what Kosuke had told her that Elde Ayuma was credited with being the fastest shinobi in Uzu. Like Flash level speed, she wanted to look at the seals he created to achieve that. It sounded awesome. Hairaishin could achieve such a feat but it was choppy. Imagine if she had uninterrupted force…. It would be amazing. 

They come to a full stop having run more than half way back to the village. Elder Ayuma looks like he’s hardly broken a sweat, Mitomi is sweating her lungs a little heavy, the other three are panting. It’s funny. 

“You are very fast Uzumaki-san.” The only other female says between pants. Mitomi offers her a thumbs up.

“I like speed.” She chuckles at the reference that no one else gets after speaking. Ah drugs. Mitomi actually didn’t like drugs. They never agreed with her. Elder Ayuma raised a brow at her, taunting.

“You call that speed? I felt as if we were going far to slow.” Sai made a strange sound, aww so cute. Mitomi was probably going to befriend him once they were back in the village, maybe she’d introduce him to the nice Akimichi obaa-san. He was far too skinny.

Maybe they’d finally lay off her.

Her field of vision blurs. Fuck that wasn’t a good sign. Vertigo? Sweat drips off her face.

“Mitomi-chibi?” Elder Ayuma’s concerned tone sounds like it’s under a waterfall. Her whole head feels heavy. Mitomi doesn’t feel good… She staggers. Reaching out to catch herself on the tree.

“Uzumaki? Are you alright?” Their voices feel far away. She sees black patches. Her vision swirls. What the fuck was happening? She hardly hears Kurama screaming in her head that she’s sick. 

Someone catches her as she blacks out. 

**XOXOX**

**In which actions have consequences.**

**Or Elder Ayuma is the coolest and I love him.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

_ “You bind yourself by the chains of the burdens you accept willingly during your lifetime.” _

**~Steven Redhead, Life's Impressions**

**...**

_ “Sai! If you don’t go you are going to be caught up in the blast too” Her ears are ringing, blood is dripping down her face. This is their last chance. Only hope. She’d already lost everyone else. _

_ Haku… Naruto… shishou…. Ino… Shikamaru.. _

_ She wasn’t going to lose him too. Sai was her friend, sure it was unconventional, sure no one really knew how they became friends in the first place. But it didn’t matter. They were all that was left of their generation. Everyone had either died or they were a ghost in the win. Zetsu won, Kaguya was just too strong..  _

_ Without the tailed beast.. Without Naruto.. They never even stood a chance. _

_ “I am not leaving you! I swore a promise to Naruto.” Sai sounds determined. His scared face showed more emotion than it ever had. _

_ “I’m about to blow up this entire quadrant of the world, creating a black hole that will drag anyone within 500km in it. If you leave right now you can live. Find anyone who is still alive, and rebuild. I’ve already died once… I’m okay to do it again.” But Sai shakes his head and hands her another jar of ink. Accepting his fate.  _

_ Mitomi sighs, rubbing the blood from her face. She then cuts the palm of her hand letting the blood drain down into the jar. _

_ “When it concerns the wrongdoings done to us in our life… we all have an elephant's memory. We never forget the horrible things that happen to us… yet you forgave me for all the horrible things that I did. Naruto forgave me… I will gladly follow you into death if it means we can save what is left of this world.” Sai speaks suddenly. Mitomi ignores the tears slipping down her cheeks muddying with blood and dirt. _

_ “Until the end of the line.” _

...

“What part of severe immunocompromisation did you not understand?” Mitomi sinks back in the hospital bed, the oxygen line in her nose wrapped around her ears bulges from the movement. Tsunade did not look impressed.

“I was thinking that letting an emotionally compromised Uchiha with questionable morals and a dubious plan get ahold of my half of the kyuubi was a bad idea.” Mitomi practically withers under the glare she gets from the Godaime. Not to mention the look of utter disapproval from her Nara physician. Shion looks like he wanted to strangle her.

Tsunade sighs rubbing a hand over her face. “We received a Raven saying that he’s in the wind again.” Did that mean Itachi and Kisame were okay? She hoped so. But something told her that Tsunade wasn’t telling her everything.

“I sent a message to Jiraiya to keep an eye out for him. But it sounds like you’ve painted a large target on your back.” Mitomi adjusts her position, Shion hands her a glass of water when the movement sends her into a coughing fit.

“You need to rest, we’ll talk more later.” Tsunade leaves then, Shion goes with her. Mitomi is alone with her thoughts.

_ Kurama? _

**Double phenomena in your lungs, I’m working on it.** She smiles faintly. He’s a good friend

_ Did I do the right thing? Make the right call? The first time around, I made so many mistakes. I lied. I manipulated. I was a monster. Am I still a monster? I don’t deserve your friendship, I don’t deserve their love… will I be the reason they all die again.. _

**You are as much of a monster as I am.** And she never stopped arguing that the tailed beasts weren’t monsters. They were just beings forced to exist in this cruel world. Like her…

Mitomi doesn’t answer him. She thinks. About all she had changed, about everything she knew. The first time around, she had a good baseline knowledge of what was meant to happen… and she chose to ignore it. She let people die senselessly, let injustice continue, for what? Why did it matter if she did anything at all? It would work out, her presence didn’t make a difference… until it did. Her existence alone changed things.

But when she tried to do something, she just made it worse. She tried to be a one woman army. She was broken, and tired, and she couldn’t do it by herself. Her selfishness killed them all. 

And then she was given a second chance… do it better this time. But for the first ten years of her life… she didn’t do anything. She didn’t try to fix the problems before they started. Blinded by her grief, warped under the weight of her pain. Mitomi didn’t want to be as she was before…

A monster created from her own misery. Careless, unfeeling, broken, and bruised. Lonely. She couldn’t do it again. She didn't want to do it again. Mitomi didn’t want to watch them die. She couldn’t save everyone… but she could try her hardest to save as many as she could this time around.

That’s the fundamental difference between who she was now.. And who she had once been. Before she hadn’t cared at all, hadn’t cared until it was too late. Now she cared too much, too hard, now she knew that her actions created consequence. Actions have consequences.

Words have power. 

People could die because of her. People had died because of her. 

Tears slip down her cheeks. Hot against her skin. Mitomi buries her face in her hands and she cries. Cries until she has nothing else inside her. 

She has nothing left to give…

She is scared.

Arms wrap around her, pulling her close. Soothing circles rubbed over her back. Mitomi hiccups. Shishou’s warm earthy forest sense grounds her. “I promise I am not going to let anything happen to you Mitomi.”

_ ‘I will protect you always.’ _

…

Mitomi leans against the pillow, dull headache, oxygen lines still hooked up. Lady Tsunade wasn’t taking any chances with the viral infection she caught. She appreciated the concern but now that her coils were opened again she’d be fine. Probably.. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning her head to look at the window. Eyes opened to reveal Sai, casually sitting on the window seal with a scroll across his lap.

“We all have an elephant’s memory.” She doesn’t know what provokes her to say it but she does. Something hasn’t felt right with him the moment she laid eyes on him. Surprise, and then utter relief washes over his features.

“Until the end of the line.” This… this was her Sai. Mitomi starts crying.

“I’m sorry I didn’t look for you… I'm sorry that I let Danzo get to you again. I am so… so sorry.” He shakes his head and smiles at her. It's genuine, so real, it physically hurts her.

Sai had never smiled that genuine before.

“I made a promise to Naruto. I intend to keep it.” Mitomi laughs through her tears. Sail hopes down from the ledge and comes to sit next to her bedside. He hands her a tissue.

“You are far more emotional now, I like this version of you. You were a bitch before.” The laughter that follows is snotty and wet. Mitomi chokes, sending her into a coughing fit. Sai hands her a cup of water.

“Danzo didn’t kill your emotions.. Is your brother…?” Sai smiles at her as he hands her a glass of water.

“Alive. I didn’t know if you were the same Mitomi as before for a long time. But then things started changing.. I knew it was you. Shishou was always your favorite.” She doesn’t deny it.

“Can I meet him? Does he know?” 

“I told him… it’s how I convinced him to fake his death. He helped with the investigation Shikaku-sama headed on Danzo. He’s a member of Jiraiya’s spy network now, I’ll introduce you the next time he’s in the village. You look like shit by the way.” Kurama snickers inside her head. Mitomi laughs.

“I feel like shit too. I have some health issues now that I didn’t have before, or didn’t have as badly as I had before. Your hair is longer now, and where is the belly shirt? I miss the belly shirt.” Sai smirks at her, tying his long black hair back.

“Belly shirts only look good on Ino.” Mitomi grins wickedly at him. A fun plan coming to mind.

“I’ll make sure to introduce you two then. Now tell me all about your brother and what you have been up to. We can collaborate on our shared rebirth experiences.” 

**XOXOX**

**In which I have decided that Sai deserves better.**

**Or alternatively Mitomi and Sai are both reborn from the same timeline and have issues.**

**Also just figured I’d made a general disclaimer of things. I stopped watching Naruto religiously sometime after the Pein invasion. I kept up with what was going on but wasn’t actively watching it anymore… So if there are inconsistencies with the storyline or character arcs I am trying my best to wiki and youtube what I don’t know/remember. That being said this is a series AU of the Naruto storyline, I am basically just borrowing the characters and the basic storyline and bending it to my will. I have some pretty strong feelings about how the Naruto story developed… and the unfortunate direction it took. So with that in mind, this is definitely a fix it sort of fic. Kaguya and the rest of her race will never come to be in this story…. But there will be other bad things that happen because bad things are the spice of life.**

**I hope that clears up any questions… If not, please ask, I will do my best to respond.**

**For me AEM is crack treated seriously. Mitomi is OP, she is also the main character in this story. This is her version of the Naruto story. This is her story.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

_ “The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive.” _

**~ Rick Riordan, The Last Olympian**

**...**

Shikamaru is not impressed with her current hospital stay. But it doesn’t stop him from setting up a game of shogi for them. Her lungs are clearing up slowly, quicker than normal because of Kurama, but still slow. There was no instant healing for… She wished she would have been lucky enough to have Uzumaki vitality.. So the oxygen line was still in her nose, she hates it, it’s annoying. It’s keeping her from dying. It gets to stay.

Unfortunately.

“You’re gonna win in three turns.” Mitomi tells him as she eyes the board. There was no way to beat him.. This was so unfair.

“I don’t understand how you can predict the move like that and still lose.” Choji mumbles while eating a bag of chips. Mitomi is not bothered by it really. Shikamaru always won.

“Shika is the best strategist in our generation. I’m a meticulous thinker not a strategist.” Is the explanation she offers. She can see where she’s lost… not how to counter it.

Yet.

“You're getting quicker at pointing out my victories.” Shikamaru adds as he resets the board. Mitomi eyes it distastefully.. She’s not really in the mood to play again. He notices and switches to putting it away without another word.

There is a knock on the window. Mitomi looks over to find Sai, a bag of takeout in his hands. Enough for everyone too. She beams at him and waves him in. “Shika, Cho, this is Sai. He graduated around the same time I did. He’s the one who carried me back to the village after I passed out.” Sai wordlessly sets the food on the side table. He offers a lazy and slightly awkward wave.

The boys give equally as lazy hellos. “Nice to meet you, what do you have there?” Choji draws him into conversation. Sai explains that he stopped by a street food vendor in the Akimichi district and he ended up with more food than he knew what to do with. SO he brought it here.

“Chemei’s place? The lady who runs the shop tends to over give to shinobi who look too skinny. Mitomi always gets more than she orders.” Shikamaru adds and Sai nods. Mitomi pouts for being called out like that. 

She wasn’t too skinny! She was short, and was probably going to be just a fucking curvy as she was last time around too… if her already developing hips had anything to say about it. 

“That… is very nice. Although, I am a healthy weight for my age and height.” Mitomi snickers into her hand, she used that line too. Didn’t matter to obaasan though, she was convinced otherwise.

“It’s a losing battle, I just make sure to tip really well when I get food from there.” Sai’s response is cut off by Ino throwing open the room's door with Karin behind her.

“Wow! Who is the new boy?” And that is how Ino and Sai meet. Mitomi giggles as Sai’s entire face turns bright red. Ah young love.

Or old unsettled feelings.

Mitomi was never quite sure. But Sai was never quite the same after Ino had died… She squashes that morbid train of thought down. Nope.. not going there. They were trying to heal and move on. She couldn’t keep thinking about all the horrible ways she’s already seen most of her generation die.

That just wouldn’t do.

…

When Mitomi was finally released from the hospital, she started training like a madwoman. She needed to be prepared for Obito when she met him again. Shishou trained with her when he was in the village, she worked with Hayate and started learning how to dual wield swords-fucking awesome-, Genma stopped by on his off duty to work on her stamina and poisons. Kosuke-oji and Umeko bounced fuinjutsu theory around with her, Elder Ayuma apparently took up the Uzu council seat in the clan council because why the fuck not so he was reletively busy with that. Chiyo was training Karin in their families art, and helping the girl with her chakra chains and general fuinjutsu knowledge. 

Mitomi could use chakra chains if she wanted too… but she usually chose to pretend like she didn’t have that skill. Instead she supplemented chakra chains with literal ink rope like she used against Sasuke. It was more versatile and better suited to her style of fighting. Which at this point was gearing up, more and more towards assasination. Nondescript, very lethal, quick and effective.

Maybe she would try for ANBU this time around…

It could be fun. Another thing to separate her lives. Mitomi had denied her invitation to join ANBU last time around due to the glaring personal safety concerns. Shimura was still alive when the elders offered her a spot in the black ops and well Mitomi believed it would be better if she stayed visible. But now… ROOT was gone, the elder council was not the same. Tsunade respectfully asked the other two old bats to step down and she decided against a council of elders. Instead she was going to work with the clan council… as it should have always been. Her advisors were all the poor choices her predecessor had made.

Mitomi knew that when she decided to step down, the next Hokage would be getting an advisor in the form of the Godaime , the Jonin commander, and the ANBU commander. It seemed like a better idea than having elders with their own agendas. If Mitomi ever took Elder Ayuma up on his offer, she’d try for something similar.

She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do with that offer either. Uzoshiogakure was gone, in literal ruins. It would take a lot of work to rebuild and re-establish anything there. Mitomi supposed a sistership between the villages could help expedite the process but… Did she really want all that extra work?

“Troublesome thoughts?” She blinks, oh she spaced out. Shikamaru grins at her holding out a cup of flavored shaved ice. Mitomi takes it with a soft smile on her face. It was red like her hair. 

“Eh.. something like that. Hey Shika, what are your plans for the future?” He raises his brow while flopping down next to her in the grass.

“Meh, I dunno.. Make it to jonin, probably try for an advisory position when Naruto becomes Hokage, that idiot is going to need all the help he can get. Marry my girlfriend if she doesn’t get herself killed by then, it would be such a drag to try to find a new one.” Mitomi smacks his arm, face bright red, he chuckles at her.

“Glad to know I’m appreciated. But I expect you to ask me the proper way before then.” She leans into him, takes a bite out of the strawberry flavored shaved ice. He wraps his arm around her smaller frame idly playing with her hair.

“Figured as much. Troublesome. What about you? What are your plans for the future.” She hums. 

“I don’t know really… other than marry you at some point and support Naruto when he becomes Hokage I don’t really have any plans. Elder Ayuma and Kosuke-oji want to rebuild Uzu, and according to them I am one of the most advanced seal masters to ever come from the Uzumaki line. They way that I utilize touch based fuinjutsu shouldn’t even be possible… I think Elder Ayuma wants me to be the face of a new era of Uzoshiogakure.” Shikamaru makes a face as he considers what she says.

“Are you sure I have to ask again, sounds like a yes to me. Do you want to be a Kage? I understand them wanting to rebuild… but what will that mean for village relations? You are technically a Leaf shinobi.” She shrugs. At least Shikamaru recognized that she really didn’t hold any village loyalty.

“In theory it should strengthen them. If everything works out the way Elder Ayuma wants I’d be the Uzukage around the same time Naruto is the Hokage. Imagine how strong the alliance would be. Kosuke-oji wants to turn Uzu into a place for refugees to go, a safe haven or something. I don’t really consider myself to be Kage material… I am not the least pit patriotic, I am not a leader, or even a rule follower. I think it’s a terrible idea.” Not to mention the fact that they still had a potential war to fight… and Mitomo wasn’t counting on it not happening. She was just counting on it to not happen to the same extent. 

“Maybe that’s why he thinks you’ll be good for it.. You may not care about the political side of things but you do care about people. Mitomi, whatever you decide I’ll always support you. Besides it’s not like you’d be a Kage forever, doesn’t Uzu have a set number of years their Kage ruled?” Mitomi chews at her bottom lip… still not sure about the whole thing.

“I think so.. I’ll have to ask Kosuke-oji about it or look through Mito-baasan’s journals. Unlike the rest of the hidden villages I believe Uzu had a democracy based ruling system. The people appointed the leader, they voted on their clan representatives, and so on.” Which wasn’t usually ideal for shinobi villages but it had worked in Uzu. Uzu was an established village before Konoha was, despite what history would try to say.

Typically an Uzumaki was the elected Kage for the village, at least the three recorded Kage’s were Uzumaki. Before the leaders were called something else, but Uzu tried to blend in until it’s downfall. They were just too advanced for the ideals of this world. So it hadn’t worked as well as they’d hoped.

**If Mito hadn’t invented jinchuuriki sealing things would have turned out differently.**

_ How so? _

**Isobu wouldn’t have let Kiri win. Because of your grandmother, he would have insisted on protecting the island.**

_ Because she befriended him?  _ Kurama gives a hum of approval but apparently that’s all he’s saying on the matter. Mitomi thinks it over.

“Wanna take a nap? You look exhausted.” She looks up at Shikamaru, beaming at him. That was a wonderful idea.

“I will never say no to a nap.” Shikamaru smirked back.

He knew. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

**XOXOX**

**In which Shika and Mito are perfect for each other.**

**In which I try to worldbuild Uzu backstory some.**

**Heads up! Next chapter/second story will be a time jump. Right now the kids are all around 13-14. They will be older going forward, getting close to the start of shippuden… yay… Should I make it a new chapter or start a second ‘book’? Let me know what you think about that, this whole story will probably end up being close to like 100 chapters or so. Would you prefer to read it as a split up series or as one whole ‘story’?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

_ “The worst pain ... isn't the pain you feel at the time, it's the pain you feel later on when there's nothing you can do about it, They say that time heals all wounds, But we never live long enough to test that theory ...” _

**~ José Saramago, The Cave**

**...**

Mitomi is going on sixteen when she makes jounin. Which coincidentally is the same time Neji and Shino make jounin as well. Shikamaru had been offered the jonin spar too but declined taking the half jump to special jounin while griping about effort and that he wanted to wait until Ino and Choji were up for it as well. Which would probably be another year since they both just made chunin along with the rest of the Rookie Nine sans Naruto. Jiraiya was keeping him far away from other villages and focusing hard on his training. Or so the letters she received from him stated. 

She’d seen him a grand total of twice in the last three years. 

Neji and Mitomi both had done a year and a half of ANBU work up to their jounin spar, Neji got a field promotion to chunin and a promotion to special jounin when offered ANBU. Mitomi had bypassed special jounin and remained a chunin until she was offered the full jump promotion. Less hassle. 

Although Neji was a smug bastard and held it over her head anyway. Up until she reminded him that she could have taken the half jump anytime since she was twelve. 

Sasuke after going through a serious stint in psych started specialized training with Kakashi. Sakura becomes Tsunade’s protege after impressing the woman with her chakra control and book smarts. Mitomi was happy for the pinkette, they may not have been friends but Sakura deserved to be seen as a badass. She could give two shits about the Uchiha. Tsunade wisely kept the two very far apart. Mitomi has been on numerous missions with the other rookie teams and even team Gai… but never with Team Kakashi.

Karin and Hinata became close friends, thick as thieves they were. Karin practically dragged Hinata out of her shell. They were good for each other. Karin was still a genin because of her previous affiliation even though forced.. Tsunade didn’t want Kasa to get wind of the girl’s presence here, so the younger redhead was only taking missions within the village and in the land of fire. 

The others from Uzu were still around, Umeko offered her services to the academy as a fuinjutsu teacher. Chiyo was a chunin when Uzu still stood and had resumed her rank and started working for the chunin corps. Kosuke ended up working in Shikaku’s office, Mitomi wasn’t entirely sure what her uncle was doing there. Elder Ayuma held the council seat for Uzu and was also busy working with the Hyuga clan on reevaluating the cage bird seal. Which honestly was a fucking godsend… Mitomi was itching to fix Neji’s.

The cage bird seal was just cruel..

Sai and Ino started dating which was cute as hell. Sai also ended up being on the same ANBU squad as her and Neji. She met his older brother, who was honestly a really cool guy. But he was hardly in the village, he worked directly under Jiraiya in the Sage’s spy network. So the older teen was always busy.

Mitomi could see where Tsunade had taken the knowledge she had given to heart. Because they were far more prepared to face the Akatsuki than they were before. Everyone in her generation was now OP in some ways. Ready for a war.

Now all they needed was their fearless idiodic leader to return. 

She missed her brother so much.

“Stop sulking, or Hinata-san is going to assume you hate the party.” Neji is smirking at her, she glares at him. It’s only fair. The two of them have developed a sort of rivalry, but also just a fun love hate relationship. Mitomi loved to push all of Neji’s buttons and he hated her for it.

But it can not be ignored that they make a hell of a team. Their ANBU squad saw the most completed missions without casualties or mishaps. 

“Well we can’t have that now can we.” Mitomi did not want to be responsible for making Hinata sad. Nope. Not at all.

“No we cannot.” He deadpans. Mitomi snickers and saunters away from him to mingle with the others. Everyone was here, even Sasuke, although Mitomi steered clear of him.

She, Shino and Neji are the first to make jounin. So of course Ino would insist on throwing a party, then rope Hinata into helping with it so none of the new jounin could get out of it. No one wanted to disappoint Hinata. That was just cruel. Hinata is obviously the best out of all of them. She was certainly the most innocent and kind. But also a badass and not to be trifled with.

“Congrats.” Shikamaru whispers when she settles next to her, he kisses the top of her head. Mitomi smiles.

This was nice.

…

“The new Mizukage has requested your assistance with the three tails. Apparently he escaped.” When they killed Yagura. Mitomi was sad that she couldn’t save him.. But for Kiri was the physical representation of years of bloodshed. Controlled or not.

They executed him.

“Mei-sama? Do they want to reseal the Sanbi? What’s their plan for him?” Mitomi questions while re-braiding her hair, her ANBU squad had only just returned from a diplomatic trip to Suna. Her french braid has become a little messy and frizzy concealed under the wig cap. The stark black wig she wore for ANBU missions was sealed away when Tsunade asked her to stay behind.

“They wish to make a jinchuriki, from what the request said.” Mitomi chews at her bottom lip.. She wasn’t a super fan of making a new jinchuriki.

“How soon do they want me? Am I taking a team or flying solo?” She questions carefully. Tsunade hands her a mission scroll.

“A team, they’ll meet you at the back gate in two hours. I would prefer to let you rest but…” Mitomi waved her off.

“Mah, it’s fine. Kiri is our ally and tailed beast business is high priority. No worries Tsunade-sama.” Mitomi takes her leave after that, going home to shower and change. 

She dresses in what she would consider appropriate jounin attire. A turtle neck, three quarter length shirt, tied at the waist. High waisted skort, utility belt with several pouches and hidden storage seals for more hidden weapons. Her trademark thigh high socks. Ankle open toed shinobi heeled boots. Her arms wrapped up to her elbow, fingerless gloves cover her hands. Two swords strapped to the back of her shirt by seals and a hidden holster. Mesh armour that couldn’t be seen under her clothes. To finish it off she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and then braided the length with a simple fishtail. No hiatai. 

Mitomi was ready to go.

She meets her teammates at the back gate. Shishou, Shikamaru, and Sai. It’s a good line up, two jounin, one special jounin and a chunin. Mitomi smiles wordlessly. They could talk on the way. But for now they needed to hurry before the Akastuki tried anything with Isobu while he was free. 

**I’ll warn him once we are in range. He’s not going to be happy about being sealed again… I believe he may have actually liked his former host.**

_ He did, they were friends, and then Obito twisted it and ruined everything... _

**We’ll get him.**

…

Isobu is raging, he’s tormented and scared. Mitomi leaps into action before thinking, Kurama’s cloak folds over her body like a second skin. She bypasses the Mizukage and a few of her Kiri friends to jump head first in the fray. Hands flying through signs, she needs to get him stable, she needs to talk to him. 

In the shared mindscape Kurama is physically bonking him on the head… it’s kind of funny. Mitomi keeps her amusement at bay, chakra chains manifest from the raging ocean floor. The giant turtle cries as they bind him. Mitomi wants to cry with him. She didn’t want to do this to him. It wasn’t fair.

**Stop fighting!**

_ Isobu-sama, please I just want to help you. _

**‘That’s what he said… Now Yagura is dead’** _ I am sorry about Yagura’s death, please Isobu-sama.. I only want to help you. _

The termoulous waters begin to settle slowly. Mitomi takes a hesitant step forward, Kurama’s cloak still covering her. The Mizukage comes to stand next to her. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” Mitomi offers Mei a hesitant smile.

“Don’t thank me yet. I will only seal Isobu if he and your chosen host agree to it.” She answers honestly. Mitomi would never forcefully make a jinchuriki. Mei steals her expression and bites her lip.

“I wish I was surprised. How long can you contain him like that? That chosen ‘host’ is ready and willing.” Mitomi reaches out, laying her hand gently on Isobu’s face.  _ I won't seal you unless you agree to it.. But I will warn you that for now.. Being sealed may be the best way to protect you from that man and his cruel plans. _

Isobu doesn’t answer, his eyes are warn, he looks despondent and lost. Mitomi’s heart aches for the tailed beast.

“Call for your host, let the two meet and talk, I can sustain the holds for as long as needed.” Mitomi answers.. Even if she doesn’t like it.

Her heart drops when Haku appears next to Mei. She wants to scream and cry… and she still might. Mitomi bites her lip, hard, copper fills in her mouth. The words slip out of her mouth before she can stop them.

“I don’t want to be responsible for your death a second time.” Haku sighs, taking a step towards her and the bound bijuu. Ignoring the pleading look in her eyes.

If she sealed Isobu inside him and the Akatsuki got to him before she could free them both… 

“I am willing to become a host to Sanbi-sama if he is also willing. I will do my best to keep him and all of my precious people safe from those who would intend them harm.” Haku tells her, fire in his eyes, determination in his heart. Mitomi wants to strangle him, for being so stupidly brave.

It has to be her brother's influence. Naruto wrote to Haku as well.

**‘You care deeply about this boy… he seems kind.’** _ He is the kindest of us all, he is a good friend. In another life he gave his life for mine. _

**‘I will agree to reside with him for now’**

Mitomi swallows, she nods at Isobu and removes her hand from his head. His chakra dissolves under her chains and goes into a seal on her hand. She holds it like a sacred orb and she turns and walks slowly to Haku across the waters gentle surface. “The Sanbi has agreed to let you host him, I can seal him now. Are you certain you want this?” Haku nods, giving her a warm smile.

“I am.” She nods, holding onto Isobu’s chakra carefully as she motions for them to return to the shore. It will be easier to construct the seal on an even surface. Mitomi tells Haku to remove his shirt once they are standing on solid ground.

“Turn around, I am placing the seal around the fifth gate.” He does as she instructs, she ignores the onlookers. Even if they watched, they would never know how to do this. It wasn’t something that could be learned from observing, it could only be taught. 

With her free hand she draws the arrays around the fifth gate with her chakra. Haku grits his teeth as a slight hiss escapes him. She wished this was a painless process but… it just wasn’t.

Mitomi doesn’t speak the name of the jutsu out loud as she carefully places Isobu’s essence and being into the array. Haku’s eyes flash red, chakra bubbles over his skin before settling. Kurama’s cloak dissipates. She catches Haku as he falls, a single tear slips down her cheek.

“He will need to rest now, the Sanbi has been sealed. I would like to stay and help them both adjust.” Mitomi tells Mei when the woman approaches her slowly, followed by the members of her team and Zabuza. She doesn’t meet their gazes, trying to push the dread from her gut. It doesn’t work.

Mitomi feels like she’s just signed a death sentence.

**XOXOX**

**In which the timeskip occurs.**

**Thank you everyone for giving me your thoughts on splitting this up into multiple stories. I have decided to keep it all as one giant story. I hope that is okay with everyone :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

_ “So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you.” _

**~ Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist**

**...**

_ ‘I don’t want to be responsible for your death a second time’ _

Shikamaru keeps turning the words over in his head. He knew there were many things about his girlfriend that just did not make sense. She was odd, she had always been odd, even for a prodigy. It was the way that she initially looked at all of them. Haunted. He never could figure out why, of course he had theories.

Because reincarnation should be highly improvable.

Reincarnation with one's previous life memories intact should be impossible. 

But… reincarnation would explain a lot, it would fill in the gaps and make sense of her almost bi-polar switch six years ago. She ignored them for the better half of a decade, and then one day out of the blue she was a constant in their lives. In his life.

Shikamaru wonders how much of their lives has changed just because she existed in them. 

Years ago he made peace with the fact that there were things that he just couldn’t understand about her. Things that didn’t fully add up or make sense. It didn’t matter. So why was he bothered now…

“You wish she would have just told you the truth.” Shikamaru looks up to find Sai, another oddity, giving him a rather appraising look. It was just the two of them in the hotel room that night. Mitomi and Yamato-san were both with the Mizukage and the new jinchuriki. Haku, the last member of the Yuuki clan and apparently someone Mitomi feels like she caused the death of in a previous life.

Or so Shikamaru has come to the conclusion of. Sai takes his silence as an invitation to keep talking. Which was rather unusual for the dark haired teen. He was quiet most of the time, only Ino and Mitomi seemed to be able to draw him into conversation.

“You’ve figured it out, and it bothers you because she didn’t just tell you the truth. She didn’t tell you the why or how. It’s why you're so frustrated right now because while you think you understand.. You just don’t get it.” Shikamaru narrows his eyes.

How? How did he know that?

“Did she tell you?” The Nara heir can’t help but to feel jealous of this notion. It’s immature and ridiculous… and he can’t stop himself. Sai smirks at him.

“An elephant's memory. We all have one. For Mito it’s literal, her memory is eidetic. She never forgets anything, not even in death does she forget what she’s seen.” The door opens, Mitomi is being half carried in my Yamato-san. She looks exhausted, and she probably is. It doesn’t stop her from glaring at Sai.

“Sai, don’t go telling my business. That’s rude as shit. Shika, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. We can talk about it more in the morning.” Mitomi shuffles over to him flopping down on the bed next to him laying her head on his shoulder. He sighs.

Troublesome woman. 

Mitomi drifts off and Yamato smacks Sai upside the head. “Don’t intentionally goude your friends.” Sai rubs the back of his head face blank. 

“Mito was going to keep tiptoeing around it until she absolutely had to say something. I figured this would just help save my friends from unnecessary heart ache in the long run.” Sai offers and Yamato shakes his head. What did he do to get stuck with these two?

Shikamaru watches them both quietly, thinking over everything that had transpired. They must have known the extent of what Mitomi wasn’t telling him. Wasn’t telling most of their generation. Shikamaru was pretty sure whatever it was his father Ino’s dad, and the Hokage were all in on it. Which meant that whatever it was couldn’t be that bad… meant they still trusted Mitomi. 

Yamato sends Sai out to go get them food. He rolls his eyes as he leaves. The jounin sits on the other bed, pulling out a book to read. At least it wasn’t porn like a certain someone tended to read in front of them. Shikamaru leaned back against the wall, Mitomi laying next to him soundly sleeping. “Don’t think too hard about it, Shikamaru, I can assure you that what she hasn’t told you doesn’t change how she feels about you.”

Shikamaru wasn’t sure if that was supposed to make him feel better. Why hadn’t she just told him… why had she told so many other people besides him?

…

Mitomi wanted to smack Sai in his stupid face. He shouldn’t go mouthing off her business. She hadn’t been ready to talk to Shikamaru about it yet. Hell she hadn’t even told Naruto about it and he was the reason she was even doing any of this. But she knew Shikamaru had questions, she’d known for a while now… she just hadn’t wanted to answer them yet.

She drags Shikamaru out of the bed early the next morning. He’s for once oddly wide awake. Mitomi gives him a look. “Let's go for a walk.” Both are still in their clothes from the day before so it’s a matter of slipping on shoes before leaving quietly. Mitomi makes a point of looping her arm around him even though he’s being prickly with her, she activates a privacy seal so she can talk while they walk down the misty morning street.

“I died. But I’m sure you’ve figured that out by now. I was still me before but I was different… that version of the world was different. I watched every single person I cared about die. Including you. Your death broke me, in ways that I have never really recovered from.” Because Mitomi wouldn’t call herself recovered, despite what Inoichi-sama thought about her mental state. Watching every single person you love die, being responsible for their death, having their blood on your hands… it wasn’t something anyone just recovered from. 

Shikamaru is quiet next to her, Mitomi chews on her lip as she steers them towards the bank of the ocean. The sun rising in the distance. She keeps talking.

“The life I lived before this was brutal, there was a war… I can’t say we won. I didn’t tell Sai about my past, he’s from that past too. The reason I never said anything to you about it Shika, is because I loved the Shikamaru from my past and I held him in my arms as he died.” Mitomi has to fight tears that threaten to spill over.

She didn’t want to have to do this. She hated talking about this. Even now she still got nightmares because she was so afraid to watch him die again. Mitomi didn’t want to watch any of them die a second time round. 

“Do you really love me then? Or just because I look like him.” He practically jerks his arm away from her, facing her a sharp hurt look in his eyes. Mitomi presses her palms in her eyes to stop the tears. This was why she never wanted to have this conversation. It was too personal, it hurt too much.

The Shikamaru of her past life was dead. She’d made her peace with that as best as she could. The Shikamaru of now was a different version of the man she’d loved. A man who she still loves, deeply, with the entirety of her being. If Shika decided that he didn’t love her after this… It would break her. 

“You are not the same Shikamaru. You may look just like the one from my past, but I love you for you not because of him. My feelings aren’t a lie, they are not forced because of past life actions. Shika I could die a million more times and so long as I was always reborn into this lifetime memories or not I would always love you, every single version of you. You are my person, you have always been my person. I will choose you every single time.” She’s full blown crying at this point, she feels pathetic to let herself become this worked over a boy. The Mitomi that she’d been before would not approve, but the person she’s become cannot handle it. Shikamaru is quiet.

For a moment she fears the worst. Shikamaru works through a series of emotions, before shoulders slump and he sighs. He reaches for her and pulls her into his chest. Wraps both arms around her now visibly shaking shoulders. Mitomi grips his shit tightly, burying her face into his chest. She can’t stop the tears. He pulls at her loose messy braid, he presses a gentle kiss to her crown.

“You are so troublesome, you know that right. It would be a real drag to have to love anyone else though.” Knowing the truth doesn’t make him love her any less. If anything it makes him even more protective of the red head. He hated that he made her cry, because of what… jealousy with a pastlife of himself, that was dumb.

He’d been right though…. Knowing the truth didn’t actually change his feelings about her. What a drag. Shikamaru let himself get worked up over nothing. How exhausting.

They sit together on the shore, Mitomi leans her head against his shoulder. Using his whole body to support her as she steadys her breathing and gets her tears under control. “You still love me?” She whispers, unsure refusing to look at him. He carefully tilts her chin up so she meets his gaze.

“I love you, troublesome woman.” 

**XOXOX**

**In which Shikamaru has a revelation and Mitomi is forced to tell him the truth. Or Sai is a good friend in his own way.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

_ “Friendship gives us the strength to turn from lambs into lions.” _

**~ Stephen Richards**

**...**

Mitomi and her team leave Kiri after a week. She’s satisfied with Haku’s process, and determines him capable of not killing himself from using Isobu’s chakra. Does she leave a special hiraishin kunai with him anyway… yes, but only because she gave one to each jinchuuriki she knew. Just in case… Paranoid, most definitely. No one could blame her.

B had been amused beyond reason as he took it from her. The other Kumo jinchuuriki had been confused, but that may have been because the kunai for her arrived via a fox. Gaara had sighed and taken it without question, Rasa gave her a strange look to which she ignored. He would be stepping down from the Kazakakage position soon, within the next year or so and honestly Mitomi was glad. Gaara was a good person, he’d been a great Kazekage, she felt bad from taking that away from her before but they’re older now… he could handle it better. And if the Akatsuki tried to kidnap him from his village again, she could be there before anything dubious happened. 

She gives Sai the silent treatment for the most of their return. Mitomi didn’t like having her hand forced, she understood why he stepped in but it still irritated her beyond reason. He’s a good friend, but she wanted to be mad. Shikamaru thankfully didn’t ask her anything else about her previous life. Little miracles.

Mitomi knew at some point he’d have more questions, so she had to mentaly prepare herself to answer them as they came. He’ll want to know more about his past self, about their relationship and so on and so forth. She needed to be ready to answer these questions.. Because not everything in their past was pleasant and nice.. 

The Uzumaki girl tries her hardest not this think of how she held him while he died, tries not to think about sneaking out of a hospital window after Kakuza and Hidan almost killed Asuma, tries not to think about the baby she let die when she exploded half of their world to repel Kaguya and her clan. Mitomi squashes down all of that, she pushes through her raw emotion as they fly through the treetops. If shishou throws her a concerned look here and there she doesn’t point it out for the others. 

There were only a few people who had seen the full brunt of her memories. Inoichi saw everything when he did his first mindwalk, and has helped her unpack a lot of the lingering hurt. She showed Itachi when she needed him to understand why they needed to try and save Obito, because without both of her lives memories the desire wouldn’t make sense. But the first person she showed everything was to Yamato Tenzo, her shishou, who in one life she never bothered to call him anything other than shishou. If anyone would understand her reluctance to talk about her past life it was him, he has always been the closest thing to a father she’s ever had. 

Even now she hasn't forgiven her parents for what they did to them for the sake of the village. Minato had understood when she talked to his reanimated form in the before. Mitomi had intentionally bypassed Kushina’s imbued chakra when she resealed kurama both times, she had no desire to talk to her mother. Not when the woman could have not interfered and still be alive to raise them. She wanted to not feel this way… but it wasn’t something easy to just let go of. Resentment lingered longer than any other slight and pain. 

Even longer than hate. Because she didn’t hate them for what they did, for making them jinchuriki without their consent, for leaving them, for caring about the village more than they did them. Hating them would be easier, it wouldn’t hurt nearly as bad. But she couldn’t hate them, they were her parents and they did love her and Naruto. No Mitomi merely resented them for their choices and actions that hurt them.

Other than her own internal monolog it is a relatively easy trip back to the village, there are no mishaps. Thank goodness. Mitomi gives a verbal report of the mission as shishou hands a letter from the Mizukage over to Tsunade. Tsunade dismisses them, Sai goes off to find Ino and Mitomi mutters a quick thanks before he goes. He gives her a small smile but doesn’t comment. Sai understood her quirkiness better than most. He’d lived through them once, he’s the only person who she’ll never have to show her full memories too.

He didn’t need to see them.

Yamato wishes them a good afternoon before he goes his own way. Shikamaru and Mitomi end up going back to the Nara compound together. Mitomi quite frankly had no desire to go to Senju/Uzu compound right now, she was still emotionally drained and really didn’t want to deal with her sister and cousin. Not to mention Kosuke-oji and Elder Ayuma who always seemed to know when she was emotionally compromised, and tried to get her to talk about it… apparently it wasn’t unusual for Uzumaki’s to have past lives.. Mitomi would rather just not talk about hers. Umeko-oba was a nice lady who mostly kept to herself and respected Mitomi's desire to not have to talk about the life she’s already suffered through.

“Come on.. We can go watch clouds, I’m sure the deer missed you.” Shikamaru tugged her along. Mitomi beamed at the thought.

“I surely missed them!”

…

Naruto’s return to the village is a glorious day. Mitomi was on ANBU guard duty at the tower with Neji, they had a bet for how long it was going to take Konohamaru to declare his team ready for a C-rank or something of the sorts and it looked like Mitomi might end up having to buy their squad's next post mission meal. Nope.. looked like it was on Neji. She kept her snicker to herself. He knew better than to bet against her.

Most of the time she was cheating. Besides, Konohamaru was too much like her brother for her not to be able to predict his outburst.

“Kitsune, Sparrow.” Tsunade called out to them as their shift ended, they both unraveled the genjutsu hiding themselves as two new agents took their place. Neither remove their mask. If Tsunade wanted them to, she would tell them so.

“Good work today, dismissed. Take the next few days off for regular team assignments.” She tells them. They both bow before leaving. Then they got the hell out of dodge, both had been on the ANBU roster for two weeks. Some down time would be really nice. They didn’t want Tsunade to change her mind.

After ROOT there was no way for anyone to disappear into the black ops. The Godaime made sure her ANBU and former ROOT agents saw the light of day, interacted with their peers and such. It was a kindness that no other Kage had given the black ops division. Tsunade was really turning into a badass Hokage. 

“Tenten wants you to help her modify her weapons scroll.” Neji tells her as they head back to the ANBU apartments. All active members of ANBU got one, even if they had a family and a home. It was easier to change and keep your affiliation hidden from others that way. Most squads ended up sharing one three bedroom apartment after a while. Neji and Mitomi shared a black ops apartment with Sai and the other female member of their squad. Their captain, who none of them have ever seen the face of, was an agent called Crow who had their own place. 

“I’ll stop by tomorrow during your team training. I need to talk to Lee and Gai about my long distance taijutsu anyway.” Neji grunts at her, she ignores the rude noise while un-trapping the window. She stood behind her preferred method of taijutsu which was staying the fuck out of dodge as long as she could. If she had to get up close and personal it was too close but at least she had her swords.

Sai who was in the process of slipping on his lion mask greets them when they come in through the window. “Rabbit told me to let you know she saw Jiraiya and Naruto arrive at the main gate.” Mitomi practically throws her mask off her face, trying to get out of ANBU uniform and into her regular attire faster.

Her brother was back! Naruto was back in the village! She was going to tackle him and never let him go. She’s half out of her armour before Neji is scowling at her. So rude!

“Don’t strip in front of us, we’ve already seen you naked enough times.” Neji bites out and she ignores him, she happily grabs Sai’s hand. She sees him roll his eyes before slipping the mask over his face.

“Naruto is back!” He nods patting her head before pulling his hand away from her tight grip. Neji grabs her by the back of her black shirt pulling her away from Sai who was struggling to find a nice way to tell her he had to go. He was such a good boy.

“And Lion has patrol, let go. Go get changed, in your room, then I will help you hunt him down.” Neji doesn’t understand what he did to deserve this. From the outside looking in Mitomi was the more level headed of the two… but once you got to know her she was just as spastic and insane as her brother. Genius or not, Neji knew the redhead wasn’t all there together.

Insanely talented and skilled, sure. Completely sane? Absolutely not.

“And don’t wake up Rabbit, she’s on the nightshift.” Sai warns before disappearing. Mitomi nods before quietly heading to her and Rabbit's room. Neji shakes his head before heading to get changed himself.

Why was he friends with her?

…

They find Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke walking down the street together, Mitomi pretends that Sasuke doesn’t exist as she goes straight to her brother. Neji rolls his eyes at her, he leaves before he can get roped into Uzumaki nonsense. Mitomi tackles her brother in a bone crushing hug as soon as she lays her eyes on him. 

“Taidaima! Naru.” He beams at her and returns the hug ten fold. 

“Glad to be home Mimi.” Naruto smiles as they pull away from each other. He had missed her. Letters really weren’t enough, they were okay, but just not enough to fill the void. 

“So what are the three of you up to? What’s the plan now that Team 7 is all together again?” Mitomi asks as she links her arm around Naruto. He grins at her.

“We’re going to face Kakashi-sensei this evening in a redo of the bell test, to see how far we’ve all come. Then I guess I need to get ready to take the chunin exams so these two don’t leave me behind, ya’ know. What are you up to? Why were you with Neji?” Naruto rapid fire speaks and Mitomi smiles.

Some things don’t change.

“We were on guard duty together when we heard you were back in the village. Neji kindly offered to help me track you down. I should probably let you guys strategies for your spar tonight, but when you guys get done we can get ramen or something. I can round up everyone by then I think… I don’t think anyone is out of the village on missions..“ Except Sai who was working an ANBU shift, and maybe Shino… Mitomi wasn’t sure if he was back from his border patrol run.

Naruto grins offering her a big thumbs up. “Sounds awesome! Come on guys let’s get to work, see you tonight Mimi.” Mitomi let go of his arm and let him go.

Team 7 returned to their usual bickering minus Sakura’s previous defense of Sasuke. Mitomi vaguely recalled Ino telling her that Sakura was over Sasuke, after seeing how Sai and even Shikamaru treated Ino and Mitomi the pink haired kunoichi decided that she wanted something like that. Good for her, she deserves someone who respected her.

Mitomi thinks she’ll go track down Kiba first, he and Akumaru could use the practice tracking everyone down. Maybe she’d summon a fox and make it a competition. She grins as she turns and heads towards where she thought Kiba and possible Hinata would be right now. She runs into Shikamaru and Temari on her way. The blonde waves and Shikamaru offers her small smirking smile.

“Hey, you look like you're on a mission. Should I be concerned?” He questions and she just smiles bouncing on her feet. Excitement getting the best of her. She couldn’t wait, this was going to be so fun.

“Ichiraku’s tonight, Naruto is back in the village and we’re celebrating! Temari you should come too I’m going to drag Chiyo along as well.” If the blonde flushed slightly at the mention of Mitomi’s cousin then no one says anything about it. 

“Troublesome, do you want me to tell Ino and Cho?” Mitomi bites her lip thinking. That would make it easier.

“Sure! I’m going to track down Team 8 and Team Gai. Then head to the compound to inform Chiyo and Karin, I think they’re both off today and there.” Shikamaru nods. Mitomi pecks him on the cheek before she continues on her way.

“See you both tonight!” Shikamaru shakes his head and mutters troublesome woman as she goes. Temari snickers at him.

“You are so whipped.” He shrugs at the Suna kunoichi.

He couldn’t really argue that point. It was a drag, but it was true. Shikamaru would do anything for Mitomi. She is his person. And he knows that she would do anything for him. No matter what.

Uzumaki Mitomi would fight to the very last breath for them if they let her. 

**XOXOX**

**In which Naruto returns and everyone is friends… or all things are good before they rot..**

**Also Mitomi could have tracked everyone down by herself without any real issue but she's a closet Nara and delegating work is much less troublesome.. lol**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**


	29. Chapter 29

_ “Scars remind us where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going” _

**~ David Rossi, Criminal Minds**

**...**

_ “What do you mean you knew this whole time that everything that has happened to us was going to happen?! Why didn’t you do anything?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Mitomi squares her shoulders, purses her lips. She glares through the angry tears streaming down her cheeks. Throws her arms up. _

_ “What was I supposed to say! I died and I used to be someone else oh and by the way you were a fictional character in my previous life. And this world is ass. It wouldn’t stop you from doing everything to protect everyone else! WHO protects you Naruto! Who?! ME! It’s always been me. I’m the one who keeps us safe, I protect you! Everything I have ever done, I have done for you!” Years of trapped emotions bubble over, Mitomi seethes, she sees red. _

_ “You lied to me! You keep lying to everyone! You’re not my sister. I don’t know who you are anymore. You let Jiraiya die!” There are tears in her brother's eyes. Mitomi straightens. She has caused him this pain… and she doesn’t even care. _

_ “Fuck you! You ungrateful, brat. For seventeen years I have given up myself for you, I have watched your back, I have protected you and this is how you repay me?! I am your sister, it is not my fault that you don’t like my true colors. Have you ever even considered how I feel? I lost everything, and was reborn in this sad world where every single fucking person hates me. Did you ever stop to consider what that could do to a person? No you didn’t, because of me you never saw how badly people despised us, you are my little brother and I protected you.” Mitomi balls her fist, Naruto looks about ready to pounce. This was a fight he wouldn’t win. _

_ She walked away. _

The memory plays itself slowly in the back of her mind. Mitomi bites her lip, forcing herself to take even breaths. She barely notices the taste of copper in her mouth.That had been the last time she’d seen her brother in her last life. They’d fought, because he finally learned the truth about her, and he hadn’t liked the picture the truth painted. She was a liar… who bathed in blood and darkness, and he was truth basking in sunlight and love. Mitomi had never claimed to be a good person.

There was so much blood on her hands. 

Someone slips a shot glass into her hand, she looks up to find Sai. He’s giving her one of his soft smiles. “You look like you need this, it’s from Iron.” Which meant it was the closets this universe had of vodka. Once when it was just them she told him about her first life, about the different countries, the languages, about what she did for a living, about her favorite alcohol. They were on the verge of death so it hadn’t mattered too much, Mitomi did not usually like talking about her very first life. She downs it without much thought, it would burn out of her system before it did anything to her.

Sai sits next to her. Shikamaru who had been kindly letting her work through her emotions to her left squeezes her hand. As if to say I am here, you are not alone. Mitomi smiles down into her lap and takes another steadying breath. 

She was so afraid that Naruto was going to hate her…. He had before.

“The longer you wait the more likely angrier he will be. But I know for a fact that no matter what happens he will forgive you. He did eventually last time, when he made me promise to look out for you.” And Sai had willingly followed her into death because of that promise. He pours three more shots, hands one to both Shikamaru and her before setting the bottle in front of him.

Laughter filled the night air surrounding the Inuzuka compound, Mitomi really wasn’t sure how they all ended up here after ramen. Kiba might have challenged Naruto to a drinking contest but she hadn’t been paying attention. Sakura was telling a story about how twins develop in the womb when the mother doesn’t know that there are two, how does a whole baby go unnoticed? Mitomi had been giving her own two cents on the topic because she used to be a midwife, she’s delivered babies here and took the certification course this world had during her spare time. So she doesn’t know how they all minus Temari and Chiyo who sneakily bowed out together ended up sitting around a bonfire in the Inuzuka compound. O when exactly Sai showed up, he must have come straight from his ANBU shift.

But everyone was having a good time so perhaps it didn’t truly matter.

“You and Naruto fought before?” Shikamaru asks quietly when it takes her too long to respond to Sai, he discreetly activates the privacy seal she has ink stitched into her sleeve. 

“Yeah.. we had a huge fallout. I left the village and he chased me. I couldn’t take it anymore.” And she knew a war was happening soon and she was trying to save Itachi’s life because the results would have been easier with him still alive. Naruto had stopped her before she could get there in time and then the war escalated quickly and beyond any of their capabilities to fight it.

Aliens. Kaguya summoned her race… it didn’t end well.

Mitomi was working hard with the Godaime and the few jinchuriki she knew to prevent such a conquest from happening again. Shikamaru hums and takes his shot, Mitomi sips at the glass in her hand and Sai pours himself another shot. 

“Do you want me to be there when you tell Naruto?” Mitomi leans into Shikamaru’s side and Sai leans forward to refill both of their glasses. He understands that this isn’t a conversation any of them should be having completely sober.

The three of them, Shikamaru included because of his Nara genetics, burned through spiritual chakra fast so the effects of alcohol on their physical bodies was about half as what it could have been. Mitomi didn’t make the rules, she just knew that spiritual chakra had some shit to do with how shinobi got drunk. Those with low levels of spiritual chakra usually get drunk faster. Case in point Lee. While, say, Shikaku could drink four bottles of saki and not even feel tipsy. 

Mitomi shifts so she can put her feet in Sai’s lap, he gives her a majorly unimpressed look. But he doesn’t move her feet, instead just refills their cups. She looks up at Shikamaru, his nose almost touches her forehead in this position. It’s cute. Like Ino who has roped the majority of their group in what appeared to be beer pong of some kind. Mitomi doesn't know if she should be concerned by their drinking, since technically they were all legal adults in the eyes of the world, yet they all still had at least three more years of development ahead of them. Shinobi developed quicker than their civilian counterparts, chakra and physical training did interesting things to ninja.

She shrugs at his question, realizing that she keeps spacing out thinking about other things. “Things are different now, maybe he won’t be mad. I’ll talk to him in the morning.” Mitomi decides, and deactivates the seal with a whistle.

Ino comes to drag Sai over to her team and Shikamaru and Mitomi watch their friends descend into rowdy chaos. It’s a good way to end the night, to celebrate Naruto’s return.

The fun is completely ruined the next morning when Tsunade calls her in for a meeting. Rasa is dead, the Akatsuki made their first move, they tried to take Gaara. She grits her teeth, why didn’t he use the kunai she could have come to him? 

“Gaara is missing, one of the emergency seals went off this morning, his brother has been poisoned.” Tsunade tells her as Team 7, and Temari arrives in the office.

“Well it’s a good thing he has one of my seals then isn't it.” She mutters sardonically, Mitomi turns to look at Naruto.

“Can you lock on the seal I have in Suna and transport Kakashi and Sasuke? I can take up to three people with me.” Naruto grins at her and gives a bright thumbs up. 

“Yeah once we get in range I can.” Mitomi smiles before turning to address Tsunade.

“Can I request Neji, Sai, or Chiyo for this mission?” Tsunade nods her approval.

“Chiyo can accompany you now she will meet you at the gate. I can send Team Gai, and Team Asuma as back up as needed. You and Kakashi are team leads for this, handle this quickly. We don’t want the Akatsuki completing their goal.” No they did not.

Mitomi bows. She turns to give Temari the most reassuring look she can muster. “We will save your brothers, Sakura is the best medic in our generation, she's not going to let anything happen to Kankuro.” Sakura gives a cute determined look at that.

“Kakashi, I can transport Sakura, Temari, and Chiyo from the gate. If that is alright with you. Naruto can either directly transport you and Sasuke to Suna or the three of you can begin trying to track Gaara from here. Chiyo and I will follow suit once we get Sakura and Temari to Kankuro.” Kakashi seems to consider her for a moment, thinking.

“It will be best to follow the trail from Suna, we can regroup once we get there and start tracking then. Naruto, Sasuke let’s head out now so we can hopefully all arrive at the same time.” The boys nod and they leave. Mitomi closes her eyes and tugs at Chiyo’s chakra signature and the seal she inked on Chiyo’s shoulder. The older teen is conveniently downstairs from the office in the Chunin missions desk. It takes less than a second for the fellow red head to appear in the Hokage’s office.

“You called?” Mitomi nods.

“I did, we are going to Suna. Sakura, Temari, grab my shoulder. Chiyo anchor your chakra to mind.” Mitomi commands quickly, they need to work fast.

She had a tanuki to save. So she’d deal with the vertigo when they got there, because it wasn’t going to be pretty but quite frankly she didn’t give a shit. No one was going to harm her friends and get away with it. Mitomi hopes that whoever the Akatsuki sent was prepared to deal with her.

If it was Tobi… well it was well past time that she beat some sense into him.

**XOXOX**

**In which the show begins.**

**I warned you that Mitomi was going to be a badass…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**


	30. Chapter 30

_ “I guess by now I should know enough about loss to realize that you never really stop missing someone-you just learn to live around the huge gaping hole of their absence.” _

**~ Alyson Noel, Evermore**

**...**

Mitomi pukes when the land in Suna, it’s fine, she’s fine. She waves Sakura off as she wipes her mouth. Chiyo kindly had a bucket for her when they landed. Procured out of thin air. The younger girl was jealous of her cousin's ability to just have random shit.“Go to Kankuro, he needs you more. It is just vertigo.” Sakura nods and Temari takes her to the hospital, where she assumes Kankura will be with the poison squad.

Cool Sakura would probably like Akari.

“That was quite a jump.” Chiyo mutters. Mitomi fights another wave of nausea. It’s fine, she’d be fine. Mitomi takes a look around the room slowly, they’re in the Kazekage’s office. Which likely means Rasa took the kunai from Gaara. 

It was a good thing he died from the attack… Mitomi would have skinned him alive if not. There was a very specific reason she had given the kunai directly to Gaara. She must look a mess, a Suna jounin clears his throat. Mitomi carefully turns to find Baki... head only vaguely spinning now. “Do you need to see a medic?” He questions.

“No, can you catch me up on everything that happened? The other half of our team will be here soon. We want to set out for Gaara as soon as possible.” Mitomi runs a small healing jutsu on herself to wipe out the rest of her vertigo. Chiyo raises a brow.

Apparently that was surprising. But considering that most of their families could just heal themselves with their bloodlines surplus chakra and vitality… it was probably a strange sight to see an Uzumaki use iryo-ninjutsu.

“Do you want to wait for the rest of your team?” Baki questions, his tone strange. Konoha was prided of it’s teamwork. Mitomi shakes her head.

“No… as soon as they get here we are heading out. We can’t waste anymore time. The Akatsuki have the power to remove the Ichibi from Gaara… and if they do that it will kill him.” And she didn’t know how likely the Suna Elder would be to give her life for him here and now. Mitomi wasn’t willing to risk her friend's life over it either.

Baki draws in a breath, and begins his explanation, then confirms her worst fears. The two who attacked them were their own missing nin in Sasori and a mysterious man in an orange mask. Mitomi drew in a sharp breath.

Fuck.

By the time Naruto arrives with Kakashi and Sasuke which is only a couple minutes passed, Asakimi has joined them in the office with a menacing puppet strapped upon her back. Wine colored eyes screaming murder. Along with the Elder Chiyo who looked like she wanted to kill Kakashi. Mitomi risks causing an incident by pulling the old woman down with an inky tendril. Nope not playing this game.

She makes sure nothing happens to the old bat.

“Chiyo-baa-sama please refrain from attacking members of my team. Asa-ito are you planning on coming with us? Kakashi, Baki has already gotten me up to speed with the situation we need to head out soon.” Mitomi knows that the only reason that Kakshi was also team leader was because Sasuke was most likely not going to listen to her without another jounin backing her up.

“Sakura is with the Kazekage’s son?” He asks for confirmation, Mitomi nods. She lets her ink tendril fall from the woman's ankle, the old woman actually looks impressed. Cool, Mitomi was just glad she didn’t look like she wanted to murder Kakashi anymore.

Asakimi looks to Baki and the older man nods. He’d deal with Akari, she wouldn’t be happy her sister went after Sasori. But Baki understood why she wanted to. “Go with them, having a puppet master will be beneficial when you have to face Sasori.” Mitomi grins this was gonna be so much fun, Naruto looks like he’s excited about the prospect too.

Fighting side by side people who could naturally keep up with you, with your family. It was fun. Especially when you were an Uzu descendant family.

“Let’s go, we’re wasting daylight. Naruto, Mitomi are you both good to run.” Naruto gives a Gai worthy thumbs up. That almost has Kakashi sighing. Mitomi shrugs. It is about the only effort she wants to exert.

**Vertigo is gone, do not wall me off if we run into the orange one. Shukaku is still screaming.. We have some time. I have warned my other half as to who we are facing.**

_ I make no promises. I refuse to let Obito have you and control you ever again. Fuck… I’m going to have to tell Kakashi aren’t I? _

But Kurama doesn't answer her, Mitomi grits her teeth. “Let’s go. Sakura will follow us when she is finished healing Kankuro. She knows we’ll need back up.” 

They leave in a sprint after that. Mitomi dreads having to talk to Kakashi. But she knows she has too.

She waits until they’ve found a trail and both Naruto and Sasuke are capable of leading them, the fact that Pakkun and two of her summons are present help her decide to bring it up now. Mitomi signs to him in ANBU code, _ we need to talk, _ if he is surprised she knows it he doesn’t indicate it. Usually… only the person who nominated you and at your discretion squadmates knew your identity. Mitomi always kept her most identifying feature hidden during ANBU work. Kakashi slows only just a fraction, _ is it dire? _ She nods a grim expression on her face. It was dire… but she couldn’t let him be ignorant any longer.

“The man with Sasori is an Uchiha. The same Uchiha who attacked me three years ago. As well as the one who was controlling the nine tails the night of our birth.” It’s like ripping off a bandaid, and what she says next will sting more than pulling the bandaid off itself. Mitomi pushes through it. She has too. They don’t stand a chance against Obito if she’s the only person who knows who he is.

“He can use the same version of Mangekyo as you Kakashi.” Mitomi whispers softly, as if that will make it any better. Kakashi is a genius, he should be able to put two and two together.

If Kakashi’s shoulder trembles and shakes then Mitomi doesn’t comment that she sees it. Other than to offer him a tight smile. Kakashi doesn't look at her, he tilts up his headband revealing his sharingan spinning like mad.

“Are you saying that my teammate is alive?” His voice is low and dangerous. Mitomi hears the unspoken threat clear as day. She swallows.

“He’s not the teammate you remember. Right now he’s acting on rage… like a child throwing a tantrum. Raven believes that he is being controlled by someone else.” 

_ Uchiha Madara is a lie. _

Kakashi takes a deep breath, for a singular moment Mitomi feels every single one of his emotions. “Does Tsunade know?” Mitomi nods.

“Raven and Shark fought the masked man after I did, they both confirmed it. I broke his mask during our foray. Raven saw his face, and Shark told Raven that the man was pretending to be Madara while controlling the previous Mizukage. But he looks nothing like Madara. Godaime-sama wanted to tell you, but the man slipped away and has been in the wind since.” So there was no point, especially because she didn’t want Kakashi to decide to go after him.

Naruto calls out “Incoming!” An exploding tag goes off splitting up their group as everyone jumps away to avoid losing a limb. Someone grabs Mitomi out of the air because she hadn’t managed to jump away in time. Mitomi curses at the sky and the grip around her torso tightens. She goes limp as a shiver runs up her spine.

Fuck.

“Little red head doll you’ve come back to play with me! Don’t worry my friends will make sure your friends don’t get lonely. Now I think it’s time we talk, Mitomi-chan.” Mitomi is in and out of consciousness from the sheer potency of his KI. She stays completely aware long enough to shove Kurama out of her coils and shield him behind a powerful barrier within the seal.

…

Naruto’s ears are ringing.. How had they missed an exploding tag? Rookie mistake. Sasuke groans to his left. “Genjutsu, I didn’t even realize we were trapped in it until it was too late.” He bites his lip at that, well that wasn’t awesome. They both react defensively as a branch snaps, followed by a string of curses. Chiyo breaks through the slightly thick underbrush half carrying Asakimi.

Neither boy relaxes. How do they know this isn’t some elaborate henge. The enemy has already proven that they are a master when it comes to genjutsu. Chiyo seems to understand their lack of trust because she sighs. 

“You can’t just bullshit the rules, that’s not how seals work.” Chiyo calls out, it’s not a true code but only members of their family had heard those arguments. Naruto grins.

“Rules are for idiots ojisan.” He retorts, and Sasuke relents, Chiyo walks over to join them. Asakimi choses that moment to open her eyes. Panic radiating through them.

“We need to move now!” The Suna kunoichi shouts.

A horde of puppets break through the trees mowing them down to get to them. The four of them brace themselves for an attack. Chiyo goes so far as to shove her wrist into Asakimi’s mouth. Naruto engages sage mode as Sasuke draws his katana sharingan activated and spinning.

“Let’s kick ass!”

**XOXOX**

**In which Mitomi should have been paying better attention.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~LaRae**


	31. Chapter 31

_ “It was the meanest moment of eternity.” _

**~ Zora Neale Hurston, Their Eyes Were Watching God**

**...**

Naruto is mid strike, back to back with Sasuke who seems to be enjoying himself as he chars puppets. Chiyo was a couple of paces away from them with her tessen out, she was holding her own well. Asakimi is proving just how awesome she is by countering the horde of puppets while fighting the Akatsuki nin head on. It seems like it’s going pretty well, all things considered, then Yang Kurama growls something unpleasant in the back of his mind.

**_I can’t hear my Yin half. I think your sister has done something._ **

“Something wrong?” Sasuke questions as he deflects the puppet Naruto let slip past his guard in his slightly distracted state. He doesn’t miss the startled worried look that crosses his face. Naruto bites his lip. Mitomi knew the risk of shutting off her connection to the seal like that…why had she done it?

He thought she was with Kakashi-sensei, they’d been in the back together when the blast sounded. Naruto assumed they were dealing with their own problems which was why they hadn’t found them yet. But now… had something happened to them?

Had something happened to his sister?

“I don’t know…” and he doesn’t like not knowing the answer to that question. A puppet flies at him and he can’t focus on the uncertainty, right now he needs to survive and win. It was the only way he was going to get Gaara back, to make sure Mitomi was okay.

…

Mitomi slips back into consciousness when she feels someone try to intrude on her mindscape. She growls, low and feral in the back of her throat, a warning. She doesn’t open her eyes. A false airy chuckle follows. “Oh! The little dollie is awake! Look Leader-sama I caught one of the nine-tails hosts.” 

“We can begin the ceremony on both of them soon then. What is taking Sasori and Deidara so long?” Monotone, cold and unfeeling, a voice that sounds like it’s being spoken through an old radio. Mitomi forces her eyes open despite how her body screams and protests. 

A hologram. 

“Me don’t know! I got the girlie I thought you would be happy!” Fake. False. Nothing but a lie! Mitomi wants to scream. 

Stop acting!

Stop being a pawn!

“It will take longer without them. Keep the girl away from the ichibi host, she’s an Uzumaki.” The hologram vanishes, Mitomi’s heart is pounding urgently in her chest, she can feel it in her ears. She eyes Gaara’s unconscious form a few feet from her. The fall and rise of his chest is the only reassurance of his life status.

They still had time.

Obito crouches in front of her, his lie still in place. “Are you going to be a good girl Mitomi-chan?” She snarls and spits at his mask.

“That depends, are you going to be a good big brother Obito-nee? Are you really going to let them hurt me?” Surely he knew how much her mother had loved him. Kushina never did anything to him, he never wanted to kill her. She had simply just gotten in the way, it was never intentional. It was only Minato.. because he’d been too late. He was always too late.

Obito grabs her face, thumb and index finger applying rough pressure to her cheeks. His entire aura darkens. It’s suffocating to the point that it is almost nauseating.

“Obito is dead. I am Madara.” He tells her, and she has the nerve to scoff. His grip tightens. She winces. But she still presses forward, biting out in bitter words.

“Uchiha Madara is a lie. The Obito that my mother considered her little brother may be dead, but that doesn’t change the fact that you still used to be him.” He dislocates her jaw, Mitomi cries tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

“Be quiet. I have heard enough.” He walks over to check Gaara’s still unconscious form.

Mitomi doesn’t remove the barrier she put up in the seal. If they tried to extract Kurama from her… well it would be the equivalent of setting off a bomb. So she hoped they liked explosions. She wasn’t going to let them get their hands on him. Not this time. 

Not when she knew what was at stake.

She closed her eyes. It was time to think. To plan and prepare for what she could. Obito broke both of her legs so it wasn’t like she’d be running anytime soon. Mitomi conserves her chakra instead of healing the injuries. For one her paranoid nature came in hand, she didn’t have to be touching Gaara to interact with his seal.

Mitomi is the last princess of Uzu, she could bullshit the rules of fuinjutsu better than anyone alive.

One of them would get out of here alive if it was the last thing she did.

…

Kakashi is not having a very good day. Really it was turning out to be one of his least favorite by far. He really thought he’d dealt with Iwa nin enough in his life at this point. Living through the third war had been enough for him. To make matters worse, he’s been separated from his kids, and someone snatched Mitomi out from under him. The Akatsuki were really starting to piss him off.

Lightning crackles up his arm, sharingan eye dripping blood, it was time to finish this. He needs to find his kids. Tenzo would be upset with him if he let anything happen to his student.

The missing Iwa nin never even stood a chance.

...

Asakimi rips her former master’s heart from the cavity of his puppet. She crushes the container without a second thought. Her little cousin is missing and probably making horrible life choices. The Uza woman sneers at the remnants of their battle, how disrespectful her former master had become. Ungrateful of his craft and skills, arrogant.

As they wrap up the battle a raging silver haired jounin appears. Asakimi, the only other jounin amongst them greets him with a lazy finger wave. She frowns when she notices the lack of her little cousin. Not likely that in the slightest. Chiyo asseases his injuries, and he is for sure injured, burns and blood. The Uzumi girl heals some of his injuries before holding out her arm pink eyes set.

“Bite me. You are the worst injured out of all of us. I hope your opponent looks worse.” Chiyo tells him plainly. Asakimi watches a series of emotions flicker through his eyes.

“Well he’s dead.” 

“Good. Naruto-kun, has your houseguest said anything about his other half?” Chiyo asks looking away from the silver haired jounin to give him some semblance of privacy. Asakimi checks the boys for any indication of poisoning. She doesn't think they ever took a direct hit.

It would be a problem if they did. She’s not a poison master like her sister, hopefully that Haruno girl has made an antidote.

Asakimi’s frowns when Naruto doesn’t have a chipper response. He looks worried, he opens his mouth and then closes it floundering for words.

“Mitomi was taken by the masked man who helped take Gaara, she believed he could control the tailed beast so it is very likely that she has done something to prevent it from happening.” Kakashi tells them. Asakime bites her lip as she deems both the Uchiha and her blonde cousin free of poison. Chiyo very noticeably doesn’t make eye contact with any of them.

She knows what Kakashi is talking about then.

Sasuke suddenly turns volatile, re-branding his katana. Asakimi turns sharply preparing for an attack. Instead what she finds is a man with long dark hair and onyx eyes accompanied by a blue skinned fish like giant who appeared to be missing an arm. Neither have identification headbands, but the Konoha nin seem to know them. Chiyo’s hands shake, Asakimi takes a threatening step towards them.

Her mother had been a pack creature before her death, Asakimi had inherited that trait from the woman if nothing else. They may be from different villages but she would defend her pack. Especially if her team deemed these two as a threat. 

“The man is Uchiha Obito, although he was masquerading as Madara for a time.” The onyx eyed man speaks, looking completely unbothered by the hostile nature coming from the clearing. Asakimi notices the way Kakashi pales at the name, the way Sasuke hitches his breath, the confusion from Naruto.

But most noticeably the look of absolute exhaustion coming from Chiyo. The sweat dripping down her face, skin rapidly paling, the whole body trembling. Asakimi curses. Stupid girl! Kakashi catches her as she drops. Asakimi is next to them both in an instance leaving the boys shellshocked behind her.

Blood coating his hand from where they touch her side. A festering wound, she must have known she didn’t have long. Her eyes gloss over. Asakimi gently checks her pulse. Nothing.

“She’s gone.” 

**XOXOX**

**...In which I am a horrible person.**

**I am sorry.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

_“Not everything is supposed to become something beautiful and long-lasting. Sometimes people come into your life to show you what is right and what is wrong, to show you who you can be, to teach you to love yourself, to make you feel better for a little while, or to just be someone to walk with at night and spill your life to. Not everyone is going to stay forever, and we still have to keep on going and thank them for what they’ve given us.”_

**~ Emery Allen**

**…**

Her screams of agony are what rouses Gaara from his unconsciousness. He looks around in clear alarm at the distraught sound. Like a dying animal. What he finds is Mitomi gripping at the fabrics of her shirt, clawing a mess into her exposed skin. Her breathing is erratic, she seems to be suffering, in real pain. She locks eyes with him. Hyperventilating.

“One.. of… my…. tags. .. jus..t...died…” And at this distance she doesn't know who it is. But someone in her family is dead. She can’t risk Kurama though.. She can’t ask him if it’s her brother.

Obito appears out of a swirl, mask still in place, but this time he is not alone. Mitomi sees red. **_THIS WAS ALL THEIR FAULT!_ **All previous thought of playing it smart, careful, flies out the window. She wants blood, and she wants it now.

Yin Kurama breaks through her barrier. Killer intent so strong floods the cell, it forces Obito to his knees. Mitomi flies past him, a golden and red cloak shrouding over her entire form. A mix of controlled and enraged tailed beast transformation, eye dilated and narrowed in the marking of sage. Black chakra bubbles and builds rapidly in her hands. In a swift move that should have not been possible she rips the Zetsu in half, Obito tries to get up and stop her but he’s never experienced killer intent of this level.

This wasn’t normal KI. It wasn’t even tailed beast KI, he was familiar enough with that to know. Was this just her? How? She’s the weaker of the two! She barely escaped the last time they fought! Impossible. How was this happening right now!? Why couldn’t he move?!

 **“You should be dead! Mother killed you already! I saw you die!”** Black Zetsu cries, Mitomi lets out a maddening cackle. Like a deranged feral beast.

 **_“THAT’S WHERE YOU’RE WRONG WORM. I KILLED HER.”_ **The black bubbling substance dripping down her arms eats the incarnated will of a goddess alive. Then in another swift move she slams her other hand palm first into the other half’s face. White Zetsu dissolves into a clear mist, the acidic nature of this seal allows for nothing less, it will completely sever his connection to any other white Zetsu’s on this planet. Mitomi turns her attention to Obito then, eyes glowed with a purple tint, the seal on his heart fades. 

As anti-climatic as it is he passes out. She almost felt bad. Mitomi walks over to him carefully, she plants her own paralytic on his shoulder before hoisting his unconscious form off the ground. Gaara is working on pulling himself off the ground, sand sifting in warning around his body. Her killer intent shouldn’t have affected him, because she aimed it intentionally.

She smiles at him.

“Come one, let’s get out of here. We have family to check on.” She needed to know who died. Needed to know whose blood was she responsible for now.

The cave explodes behind them as they walk away.

…

Sasuke keeps Naruto at his side. The village may have forgiven Itachi but he hasn’t, his brother is dangerous, sasuke didn’t want Itachi to take anymore of his people. He places a hand on Naruto’s shoulder as they shake… Sasuke understands what it’s like to lose family members.

“What are you doing here Itachi?” Kakashi questions as he pulls himself up to stand, directly putting himself in front of his students. Asakimi shuts Chiyo’s eyes and then seals her body away in a black scroll. Sasuke watches as Itachi looks around, pensive, he never could understand what his older brother was thinking.

“We were merely in the area. Let’s go now Kisame.” Itachi and his partner vanish. The ground shakes under their feet. In the distance clouds of black ash rise above the treetops.

Naruto wipes his eyes, a look of absolute determination crosses his face. Eyes set and hard. “We need to go, Mitomi has Gaara.” By the urgency of Naruto's tone Sasuke has to wonder if something else has happened. He may not like his teammate's sister, but she hadn’t been wrong, and he still had a score to settle with her so he would hate for her to be dead. 

“Let’s go.”

“Wait just a second, we have backup in range.” Because while the boys could probably keep going, Asakimi and Kakashi were both at their limit.

They’d both fought S-rank threats one on one. If there were anymore of those out there then they were going to need back up.

Naruto doesn’t look pleased by that order. He grits his teeth.

…

“Why spare him?” Gaara asks once they are far enough away from the cave. Mitomi gets the feeling that he didn’t agree with her choices, she shrugs, he wouldn’t understand. He eyes her cloaked form warily. How long could she hold that? Could he do that with the one tails. She considers him for a moment, her eyes still have a slight illuminating effect, Mitomi signals for them to stop.

“He’s not our true enemy here.” The true enemy was now disposed of.

She lays the still unconscious man down, checks over the seal she placed on him and checks where Zetsu’s seal used to be. Madara might have believed he was the controller of this seal… but he was wrong. Mitomi clenches her first at her side. She could not stand by blatant cruelty, cruelty for sake of being cruel. 

“Because ultimately he’s just another victim. The creature that I ripped in half was really the instigator, the true villain. This man is just another sad pawn, in a plan that can now no longer take place.” Mitomi had sixteen years to come up with a way to kill Zetsu permanently. 

Fuinjutsu really was the ultimate fail safe. The god card of all specialties. It’s no wonder why the rest of the world feared Uzu. 

“Do you always make it a habit to save people?” Mitomi laughs, but it’s weak. She can feel the effects of walling off Kurama starting to hit. The effects of using that technique. Unlocking the ultimate Uzumaki kekkei genkai. While she would never have the Uzu vitality or be able to heal others with her chakra alone… Mitomi could see seals, and understand them on an intimate level. 

She could look at a seal and know how to undo, recreate, unravel, adapt, remove, and destroy. Just by looking at it. Even if it wasn’t visible to the naked eye. She could see them. Her great grandmother had been the last noted person within Uzu who possessed this rare bloodline limit. When they made it home she was going to have to go to Uzu to find all of her great grandmother’s records… she would need to learn every aspect of this ability. Mitomi blinks, Kurama’s cloak falls.

Limit reached. Not good. She knew that they weren’t out of the woods yet, it was likely that Nagato would send someone after them… he still believed the lie.

“I wouldn’t really consider this saving him.” Obito wouldn’t consider himself saved once he came too. Once he could look at his past actions and life with an unclouded heart. She was certain this would be a punishment to him, he would consider it a fate worse than death.

**Death would have been too kind.**

_So you’re talking to me again?_

**Your brother is on route, I thought you would want to know.**

_Thank you… I am sorry._

But Kurama has nothing more to say to her, Mitomi’s mindscape is eerily quiet. Just as she is about to let out the breath she’d been holding, because Naruto was still alive, deranged cackling surrounds them.

“Look at this Kakuzu, they really escaped! Do you think Leader-sama will let me sacrifice the fucking idiot who let them escape?!” A scythe comes flying out of the woods. 

Mitomi barely avoids losing her head. The blade nicks her cheek.

**XOXOX**

**And I think I will leave this here…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

_ “You see that life will become a thing made of holes. Absences. Losses. Things that were there and are no longer. And you realise, too, that you have to grow around and between the gaps, though you can put your hand out to where things were and feel that tense, shining dullness of the space where the memories are.” _

**~ Helen Macdonald, H is for Hawk**

**...**

Shikamaru will rate the Gaara retrieval mission as the worst mission of his entire career. It goes to hell before his team even gets there, Asuma claims that team 7 is cursed. He scoffs. Maybe there was some merit to that… but realistically he knows that the Uzumaki twins just attract all sorts of trouble. They arrive in a clearing that is smoldering softly, dismantled parts all around the area. Only four of the six present. Shikamaru’s brow furrows..

Where are Chiyo and Mitomi? Because the singular redhead in the clearing is not either of the female redheads that he knows. Neji beats him to the punch. Obviously sharing the same train of thought with him. Shikamaru knew that Neji was friends with Mitomi, despite what he would claim.

“Where is Mitomi? Chiyo?” Shikamaru watches as Naruto balls his fist. He instantly doesn’t like the implications. Someone is dead, the air is thick. The Nara squares his shoulders, and ignores the concerned look his teammates throw him.

“The Akatsuki took her. Chiyo is… dead.” Naruto bites out, like the words physically hurt him to speak. Why were they still sitting around then. Shikamaru wasn’t going to waste time standing around while his girlfriend was out there doing something dangerous. 

“We believe she may have escaped with Gaara recently.” The Suna kunoichi states from her position next to Kakashi. She motions for Sasuke and Naruto to come over to her, handing a black scroll to Naruto. Shikamaru guesses that it must be the body scroll holding Chiyo then. He doesn’t like this.

“Your sister will know what is supposed to be done with this.” He nods slowly, taking it from her with great care. Kakashi looks at them. It’s time to go. The red head stops him from moving with a stern look.

“Your reserves are still low, wait for Haruno-san please. I have a feeling my cousin is going to require a medic.” Shikamaru did not like that, he did not like that statement at all. Because he felt that way too… Dread building up in the pit of his stomach. 

He had a terrible feeling.

“Asakimi-nee you should stay with Kakashi-sensei, you look like you are about to fall over.” Naruto tells the Suna kunoichi. The woman sighs at him but nods.

“That is probably for the best, my stores are rather low too.”

Kakashi gives a reluctant sigh, but pulls his headband back over his eyes. Shikamaru is hardly paying attention as Lee goes off on some tangent about how they’ll make sure to keep each other safe. Ino rolls her eyes, but she’s antsy and ready to go. “Neji look in the direction of the smoke, can you see either Mitomi or Gaara’s signatures there?” Neji does as requested.

“There are three signatures in the direction. One unknown. Wait… two new are approaching at great speed.” Naruto struts forward. Obviously tired of waiting.

“Let’s go!”

Team Asuma lead by Shikamaru and Team Gai lead by Neji don’t even hesitate to follow suit. 

…

Mitomi touches her cheek, sticky wet substance coating her fingers. Well fuck her.  _ Kurama? _

**Already on it. It’s all I can do now.**

_ I’ll try not to die then. _

“Gaara, do not get hit by that blade it’s coated in poison.” Her cheek feels vaguely numb. Gaara nods, taking a defensive stance. Mitomi grabs one of her swords, arms shaking, fuck her body was a mess.

“Hidan… you know you cannot injure the product.” Mitomi shudders at his voice.. She fucking hates these two assholes. The seals containing his extra hearts glow faintly under his skin, she counts five. Fuck this.

She has virtually no chakra left to use, Kurama is keeping her alive as he works on burning the poison out of her system. So ninjutsu was out, she has no premade tags or bo shuriken on her. Mitomi curses… this is not an ideal situation.

“They’re immortal, the silver haired one has a deal with the son of the god of death and the other has five extra chakra hearts sealed inside his body.” She tells Gaara as they jump away to avoid another attack from the scythe. Hidan looks absolutely gleeful.

“You know about Jashin-sama, little bitch?!” Mitomi gives him a positively droll look as she sets Obito’s unconscious form by a tree. Even if he wakes up he won't be able to break from her seal.

“I know of lots of gods, and quite frankly your ‘Jashin-sama’ is the least scary to me.” She wasn’t afraid of some two bit wannabe deity playing at god. Considering that she’s met the shinigami themself, someone pretending to be them doesn't actually scare her. To be frank her death doesn’t even scare her.

But Hidan doesn’t like hearing that and he aims for the kill again, despite the warning from his partner. Mitomi lacks the proper amount of well anything to dodge at a respectable speed. The three bladed scythe catches her square across the chest.

Just fucking great.

Backup arrives at that moment, Mitomi registers two very raw screams before the scythe is yanked out of her body and she falls forward into a pool of her own blood. The world goes black.

…

Naruto sees red, and for the first time in his life a golden cloak forms over his body. He acts before thinking rasengan whirling to life in his hand. They would feel his pain. All of his life Mitomi has been by his side, had his back, and protected him. Why couldn’t he ever do the same for her? She always got hurt. She was sick. He was supposed to protect her… why did he always fail?

Gaara has her blood sprayed across his face as he carries her lifeless body out of the battle zone. Pulse barely there. Ino steps up immediately, “I can keep her alive until Sakura gets here.” It’s the best she can do, Sakura is the medical mastermind of their generation. Shikamaru is cold, his stare icy and murderous. The shadow around his feet darkens, it promises not nice things.

A motivated Nara is a dangerous creature.

Heads are going to roll.

Mitomi once spent an entire afternoon educating him on every single Akatsuki member… and their weaknesses. She wanted him to know. To be prepared. Shikamaru felt like he already had a personal score to settle with these two from the memories she’d shared with him alone.

“What’s the plan Shikamaru?” Naruto asks looking over his shoulder, for once the resemblance between the twins is unmistakable. They both made the same face when people they loved were hurt. A dark expression that promises death to whomever dared inflict pain upon those they loved. It didn’t bode well for their enemy.

“Decapitation and arsen, Sasuke think you can burn him to ash? His partner will be trickier… he has five hearts. Neji can you see them, they’re basically chakra constructs.” Shikamaru quickly dishes out orders. Plan coming together quickly.

They could do this.

Mitomi had made sure they were prepared for all the demons of her past.

“Lee, guard Ino and Mitomi, if the plan goes south your priority is evacuating the wounded. Neji, Naruto and Choji will engage the partner. Sasuke, Gaara, and I will take the other head on,Tenten if you can keep them both on those toes with aerial assaults we should have this in the bag no problem.” 

They launch their attack.

…

She’s so tired.. She’s been so tired for such a long time. Can she just rest now? Her whale body feels numb. Never has she experienced death like this. Is she dying? Did she even want to die? 

Would she actually get to rest this time? 

_ “She’s losing too much blood!” _

_ “Sakura-chan can you save her?”  _

_ “She’s not dying on my watch.”  _

They sound upset… but it sounds like it’s far away. Under a waterfall even. Did she want to die? For so many years of her life she didn’t even want to be here. Not again.. Not after losing everything. But does she really want to live?

Life was so hard. Is so tiring. She just wants to rest.

She floats. Her body..  _ Soul _ .. drifting aimlessly. 

Why is she so cold?

_ …..beep….beep…..beep…….beep…..beep…….beep…. _

_ “It’s likely she can still hear us in this state. Talk to her. It can help.”  _

Someone grabs her hand, warmth, it grounds her. She wants to go towards the warmth. Towards the light. Be wrapped up in the warm embrace. Instead of cold. She’s so cold. She doesn't want to be cold anymore.

“Are you sure?” She turns, a being with no face looks through her. She raises her brow at them. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of chasing me?” They shrug. Bonelessly. A large grin stretching out over their blank face.

“Who says I am chasing you? If anything I feel like you keep chasing me.. Perhaps you do have a death wish.” She shakes her head…That wasn’t the case anymore.

“I don’t want to die. I want to live. To be alive.” The being just grins.They wave their arm.

“It’s going to cost you.. Reattaching your soul to your current incarnation… are you willing to pay the price.” She nods. The being waves their other hand, a small white fox appears.

“Very well then. Kurai will lead you back. I do not want to see you here again little soul. Next time I won’t be nearly as merciful. I will reap my payment when you are back in your body.” The being vanishes, the fox nips at her soul pulling it along carefully. She doesn’t look back.

She comes to slowly, eyes dry, itchy, she blinks a few times. Her vision clears and the first thing she sees is the brightest pair of blue eyes. Seriously, she's never seen eyes that bright and blue before. Beautiful. 

“Mitomi, you're okay!” The boy sobs pulling her close. She fumbles with her limbs, she doesn’t return the hug. He freezes pulling away quickly and carefully. Her eyes meet his, his brow furrows. Confusion pulls at her own expression. There is something familiar about him… but she can’t place it.

“Do you know who I am, Mitomi?” She shakes her head… 

“Mitomi?” She whispers the name testing it on her own tongue. Something about the name resonates with her. But she can’t place it if it is actually her name. The boy looks just as startled as she feels. His name she can’t even begin to fathom, what would a boy with such bright eyes and warm aura be named. What was going on here?

Why has she forgotten her name?

“I don’t remember… I’m sorry.”

**XOXOX**

**Well this doesn’t bode well…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Also by the way, I have an Instagram page where I post pictures of Mitomi that I have drawn if anyone is interested! There are a few different character designs there of her lol.**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

_ “The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again.” _

**~ Charles Dickens, Nicholas Nickleby**

**...**

Her name is Uzumaki Mitomi, she’s sixteen and a jounin, whatever that means. She has two siblings, an uncle, and a grandfather. According to Naruto she had lots of friends, even a boyfriend. But she doesn’t remember any of them, brows furrow, she rings her hands around the hospital blanket. Nothing makes sense.

She has no previous memories. A woman who introduces herself as Senju Tsunade tells her she has a serious case of retrograde amnesia. Apparently she was in a serious altercation, there was trauma of sorts. That the memories may not return. She frowns at that.

All of these people seemed nice.. She wanted to remember them. Wanted to know them how they knew her. Why couldn’t she remember?  _ She never forgets anything. _

**It’s the price you paid.**

She startles at the sudden voice inside her head. What the fuck? Why was she hearing voices now? Quite frankly that wasn’t fair… the few people she’d interacted with were already treating her like she was a broken doll. She didn’t need them to treat her like she was crazy too.

She’s not crazy is she? There is a harsh sigh at the back of her mind. The voice seems annoyed, but she cannot see what they look like.

**I am Kurama, you host me, I am a powerful chakra construct. The Kyuubi if you will.** A nine tailed fox? How peculiar..

_ I host you? _

**When the blonde boy returns, ask him to explain it to you. I am still tired from healing your body.**

Mitomi isn’t sure what she is supposed to do with that. She lays back in the bed, a sudden wave of tiredness floats over her. Maybe she should rest like the blonde lady suggested.

She drifts off into dreamless sleep.

…

“She doesn’t remember anything?” Shikaku asks carefully. Tsunade was already teetering on the edge of irritation. Especially since the kids returned, for the most part still in one piece and alive. The worst injury for out of everyone was Mitomi, the second Neji who ended up needing surgery on both of his shoulders. The only casualty was Chiyo. Naruto was still holding onto her body scroll. Asakimi had told him that Mitomi would know what she was supposed to do with the body. But that may not be the case now. Kosuke told them it was a clan thing, so the subject was dropped.

Tsunade rubs a hand over her face, as if trying to will her headache to leave. “Not a damn thing. It’s like her memories are just gone. Inoichi will need to perform a mind walk to verify… but I doubt they are there, or somehow she no longer has access to them. This is the worst case of retrograde amnesia I have ever seen. Especially considering her background.” She’s lived three known lives, surely she would have memories from at least one of them. But no, there was nothing there.

Inoichi hums stroking his chin. Obviously thinking. The mind was his area of expertise… but there was no good explanation why she wouldn’t have any previous memories. Usually amnesia patients have something to go off of. This was just bizarre. Especially since none of her injuries included head trauma. 

“When you think she can handle the process we can do a mind walk to check her mindscape. It may be the memories are still there just locked away somewhere. But if they are truly gone then we need to know and prepare. She may need to be retrained, if the muscle memory is gone too.” A mastery of fuinjutsu down the drain, hard learned and well deserved skills gone. Inoichi prayed the theoretical memory of those things was still there. The village hadn’t had a seal master like her.

Tsunade purses her lips. “And her connection with the Kyuubi?” She wonders. Shikaku glances up.

“Will probably not change. Naruto says that she was friends with her half of the nine tails. I doubt the Kyuubi will try to take advantage of her in this state.” He sighs. This was a mess. Tsunade looks as if she feels the same way.

“Inoichi, prepare to do a complete mindwalk, she should be up for it by tomorrow. I can explain to her what it is and why it has to be done.” Tsunade sits on her desk and dismisses them both. She has other work to do.

“Has Shikamaru been by to see her yet?” Inoichi asks his friend as they walk down the hall. Shikaku shakes his head.

“He hasn’t. I think he’s afraid he’ll upset her, or worse…” She won’t love him anymore. Shikaku was no fool, he knew good and well how much his son loves Mitomi. He knew that if she no longer loved him back… it would hurt. Inoichi nods, he understands.

“Mitomi is strong.. I believe she’ll recover. Ino wants to visit her but she doesn’t want to go alone, or with Naruto. Says seeing him so upset is really heartbreaking.” Shikaku rolls his eyes.

“Maybe she can convince Shikamaru to go with her, they could even take Choji. Hell at this point it’s practically their tradition.” Inoichi snorts, that shouldn’t be funny. Really it was morbid. But he couldn’t help it.

Mostly because it was true. Team 10 always visited Mitomi when she was in the hospital.

…

Mitomi has taken to absentmindedly staring out the window in her free time. Sometimes her  _ brother _ comes to visit, sometimes he brings their  _ sister. _ A younger girl by a year who looks a lot like her, but different… she thinks they are technically cousins. For the most part though she doesn’t have too many visitors, even though she supposedly has lots of friends; but Naruto assures her it is only because they don’t want to overwhelm her.

It was a nice sentiment she supposed. But she was hoping that mabe if she saw more people, someone would trigger something...

There is a soft knock on the hospital door, it pulls her from watching the clouds pass by. “Come in!” 

Three teens shuffle in somewhat awkwardly. A pretty girl with pale blonde hair in a high ponytail wearing purple with seafoam pupiless eyes, a somewhat chubby boy with red swirls on his face, and another boy with deep brown eyes and spiky hair. She fights to keep the blush off her face, he’s very attractive… she hoped he was the boyfriend Naruto talked abut or else that was going to be awkward as hell.

“How are you feeling today Mitomi-chan? I’m Ino, and the boys are Choji and Shikamaru.” She watches as the other girl changes out the flowers in her room. The boys wave with mild uncertainty at their names. Something was familiar about this, but like usual she couldn’t place it.

_ Ino.. Shika.. Cho… _

“Hanafuda…” She trails off, why did that come to mind? Ino comes over to sit at the foot of the bed and she smiles kindly.

“Yes, like Hanafuda. The three of us are a team, an infiltration and intelligence team specifically. Team 10. We sometimes run missions with you, we’re friends.” She tells her and Mitomi takes that information in.

Friends. That sounds nice.

Choji takes a seat in one of the chairs he holds up a bag of take out. “Are you hungry Mitomi? Hospital food can be gross so I brought some good stuff to snack on.” Shikamaru is standing by the door still, like he may try to run away, or as if he was uncomfortable being there. Mitomi will puzzle through that observation later.

“Dumplings?” She asks as if something occurs to her,  _ dumplings are her favorite.  _ Mitomi isn’t sure it’s possible but his smile grows wider. It’s nice, he has a nice presence. Innocent.

“You bet! I brought ma’s homemade ones too, best in all of Konoha.” His cheer is infectious, she smiles back.

“Sounds amazing.” 

…

Shikamaru frowns as they leave the hospital room, Ino latches onto his arm and Choji seems to take cue because he throws his arm over his shoulder. That… had been hard. Painful even. Her memories are just gone, zero recognition. She doesn’t know who any of them are.

“She thought you were cute.” He raises his eyebrow at Ino’s sudden declaration. Shikamaru slouches despite their grips on him. Choji half chuckles.

“I saw it too, when Ino was pointing us out she looked a little flustered when she looked at you. And she remembered her favorite food, that’s something right?” Choji sounds hopeful, and Shikamaru is grateful for his friends really… but he just couldn’t right now.

“Dad is going to do a mind walk soon to see if they can figure out why her memory is just gone. Complete retrograde amnesia is rare. We just need to stay hopeful, and if all else fails she’s our friend so we will help her create new memories.” Ino declares softly.

Shikamaru lets his team walk him home. Too caught up in his own thoughts when it somehow ends in a sleepover. At least he wasn’t alone.

**XOXOX**

**In which the wheel keeps turning.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

_ “Usually we walk around constantly believing ourselves. "I'm okay" we say. "I'm alright". But sometimes the truth arrives on you and you can't get it off. That's when you realize that sometimes it isn't even an answer--it's a question. Even now, I wonder how much of my life is convinced.” _

**~ Markus Zusak, The Book Thief**

**...**

Inoichi placed his hand on the top of her head. He wondered who would greet him this time. She does not accompany him on his walk. Mitomi’s mind has always been such a carefully constructed place. Organized, clean, and now… his brow furrows… now it’s just blank. He didn’t believe that she needed to see it or would be any help in the matter.

There is a humanoid figure sitting in the middle of the open empty space. No eyes, no defining features of any sort. Just a void being. Androganius, ambiguous, unnatural. This being did not belong inside her head. They were not of her creation.

_ Hello there. I will be leaving soon. Don’t worry, I’ll let her keep some things. She still has work to do. _

The voice echoes around the empty space. Inoichi raises his brow at the creature. “You do not belong here. What have you done to her memories?” He questions, and is greeted by a shit eating malicious grin.

_ I took them, they are the toll. A price had to be paid… she wanted to stay. Now.. get out. I am busy. _

Then Inoichi is pushed out of her mindscape with great force. What the literal hell was that thing. Mitomi’s whole face has gone stark white, she looks absolutely terrified. “Inoichi?” He has to work to steady his breathing, his heart rate jumped. That wasn’t a normal creature. His eyes narrowed at the Uzumaki girl, what had she done?

But one look tells him that this was not even her doing. Whatever that thing was… it was not of her creation or will. It does not belong in her head.

He clenches his fist at his side. “Her memories are gone. Some things may come back over time… but for now she’s starting fresh. We will do regular mindwalks to evaluate the condition of her mind as the weeks and months go by.” Inoichi tells them as he turns away from the teen to give his report to Tsunade and Shikaku. Neither look pleased by the assessment.

“Very well. I will prepare the release forms. Shikaku, go make a footnote in her jounin file ‘removed from active duty due to retraining from an injury’. Inoichi please wait with her until Kosuke arrives to take her back to the compound.” Tsunade turns her heel and leaves, a certain urgency in her step. Shikaku offers the red head a quick grin before leaving. 

Mitomi stares down into her shaking hands… why… “I’m sorry.” tears stream down her face before she can stop them. She hears Inoichi sigh.

“Never apologize for being alive Mitomi-chan. Memories are not, there are a lot of people here who would be heartbroken if you had died.” He wants to ask her if she’d known, but he knows it’s pointless.

Even if she had made the deal willingly, it wasn’t like that thing would have let her remember that. His lips pursed at the thought of that being, whatever it was… he wanted it out of her head as soon as possible. 

_ I’ll be leaving soon. _

He twitches at the thought. Inoichi had no desire to play mind games with some ethereal being. 

…

Mitomi frowned at the man with long red hair, the same shade as her, this was the first time she was meeting him. Why couldn’t it have been Naruto or Karin? She was at least familiar with them, but this person hasn’t been by to see her yet. “Your brother’s team was pulled for a mission, and Karin-chan is working at the chunin corpse office today. Come along Mitomi-chan, let’s get you home.” The only thing she can think of in regards to her uncle is...proper.

He is very stiff, holds himself to a high standard. He guides her along the busy street with ease, they only stop once to pick up some produce from a stall run by a boisterous man. Her hands linger over a shiny plum… she doesn’t pick it up. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She doesn’t like the way her uncle is staring at her.

…

It takes Mitomi to get adjusted to this new life, a month to figure out where things are, who she knows and all of that. During this time she avoids being alone in her home for long periods of time. Something feels wrong there. It’s too quiet, like something is missing. She bites her lip thinking about it. Brow furrowing as she goes through the series of stretches she’d been shown and instructed to do.

Muscle memory has apparently remained, even though her actual memory is gone. She was bitter about the whole thing… Not knowing how she knew how to do things was irritating. Like deja vu.. Except she knows that she’s done this before. She just doesn’t remember doing it.

“Excellent form Mitomi-chan!” She dropped the bukken. Concentration completely broken. Fuck. Mitomi looks up to find a green jumpsuit clad teenager. Who is immediately bonked on the head by who she was going to assume was his teammate. Another male, long brown hair, pupiless gray eyes.

_ Sparrow. _

A bird’s name? No… a bird in a cage. A gilded cage… but still trapped. She files the information away, she’d look into it later. He hands her the dropped blunted weapon. 

“Add another one, you work better with duel swords.” So another one of her friends then, Mitomi nods, eyeing them both warily. What did they want from her? Mitomi felt like these days everyone just expected something from her… and she didn’t know how to perform to their expectations anymore.

She wasn’t a monkey.

“May we assist you in your training Mitomi-chan? It is much more fun to practice with comrades than alone.” The green boy asks, his tone cheerful but somewhat cautious. She considers before nodding.

“I do not see a problem with that.. But would you both please tell me your names?” Because she just doesn't recall them… it was irksome. The green one holds out a thumbs up. His teammate stops him before he can start a tangent.

“This is Rock Lee, and I am Hyuga Neji.” He doesn’t clarify their previous relationship… and for that Mitomi is extremely grateful. She gives a slight bow of her head.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance Hyuga-kun, Rock-kun.” 

…

Umeko holds her bleeding and burned shoulder. Her dark mahogany hair falling from the immecantculant bun she kept it in. Chest heaved, lungs burned. She stared at her attacker with a distasteful glare. Dark eyes set and focus, she used the blood coating her hand to write an array on the ground by her feet.

“Why are you doing this Kosuke?” Distract, by herself time. She would not allow him to take her memories too. What she knew was too valuable to let fall into his hands. Especially since he’s gone darkside.

His eyes glint in the darkness, a malicious crackle follows. Umeko grits her teeth. “Why Ume, you know why I have to do this! It was me after all who allowed all those Kiri shinobi on the shores of Uzu. I want to be king! And my sweet little niece is going to ruin my chances.” His maniacal laugh fills the air. He misses what she’s done. Umeko would count it as a partial success.

Umeko presses her hand into the array by her feet, a doorway opens up underneath her and she lets it take her. She’d make sure he didn’t get away with what he’s done. But first she had to heal. 

How would she protect the last princess of Uzu from the grave? She couldn’t… and her granddaughter was Konoha’s thus she’d never understand what it meant to be a protector to the Uzumaki clan. Umeko was the only protector of the Uzumaki clan left. She was the last line of defense for the Princess of Uzu.

She would not fail a second time.

**XOXOX**

**In which Kosuke shows his true colors….**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, the holidays were hard mentally on my family this year so inspiration has been lacking. I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the week because I’m still fighting a bout of depression so.. Please be patient with me :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  



	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Semi graphic depiction of sexual assult below. Proceed with cautions.

_ “Betrayal is common for men with no conscience.” _

**~ Toba Beta, My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut**

**...**

Uzuki Umeko was declared missing in action after two weeks, around the same time that happened Elder Ayuma suffered a troubling heart attack. Completely out of nowhere, making him become bedridden as his body slowly started to fall apart. Naruto was sent on a month-long mission with his team around this time, Tsunade wanted them to try to open negotiations with Ame. Mitomi had a feeling that if she could remember anything that she probably would have protested that.

_ A body lying lifeless in a river… _

That left her, Karin, and Kosuke as the only Uzumaki in the village. Karin was never around, she was busy with her work in the chunin offices and so they never really saw each other these days. Mitomi was still focusing on her retraining. Building up her skills, so they are natural extensions of herself. Everything but her fuinjutsu studies was going well. But when it came to fuinjutsu she just kept drawing a blank.

Kosuke was attempting to teach her… but something about the way he wanted her to do it.. It screamed wrong. Mitomi couldn’t figure it out. She wished there was someone else she could ask. Her uncle unnerved her, she didn’t know why.

But she didn’t trust him.

Not to mention that anytime she seemed to remember something profound, any study session with him always left her blank. She didn’t want to be alone with him anymore. Mitomi couldn’t be for sure.. But she was pretty sure that he had something to do with her memory loss.

Or rather her lack of recall even months later. Just something wasn’t right here… she needed to mention it to Inoichi-sama during their next therapy session. Something wasn’t right.

In lue of this feeling she spent far more time away from the Senju/Uzu compound than before. Which meant that she usually ended up at the Naras. Sometimes she just hung around until she knew Tsunade would be back at the house. If Kosuke was planning something, if he was truly bad, she didn’t think he’d attempt to do anything while Tsunade was there. Mitomi hoped. 

Sometimes she ended up falling asleep next to the tree sitting in the middle of the deer field. Something about this place felt safe to her. But as if with most things these days she couldn’t tell you why that was.

Which is where Shikamaru usually found her before he would just sigh and sit next to her quietly. Mitomi was almost a hundred percent certain that he was/is her boyfriend. But since no one was willing to confirm that, she was still not completely certain. Of course she’d yet to actually ask him.

She leans into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Hands still on the head of the doe she’d been petting. The little fawn makes a noise of protest, which was absolutely adorable but she needed to focus. Shikamaru ran a hand through her hair, almost as if it was second nature to him. Mitomi closes her eyes.

She doesn't have to ask. Her brain may have broken but her eyes still worked. This boy loved her with his entire being, she is his person. Which meant that she probably had felt the same way about him before. Mitomi wished she could remember, those memories sound like they were lovely.

“We’ve been dating for almost four years. But one time you told me that we were married in a past life that you remembered.” She hummed, so a bond carved into her very soul then. Memories or not she’d always seek him out. It is why he felt so safe to her.

Shikamaru is home.

She nuzzles herself further into his side. Just content to watch the sunset with him. When she finally goes back to her house the sun has long since set, she is quiet as she slips into the back door. 

“You were out late Mitomi-chan.” Amethyst eyes glint maliciously in the darkness. Before she realizes what's happening she’s being flung into a wall. There is a hand around her throat.

She makes a clawing motion at his face, as she tries to knee him in the groin. He pins them above her head with his other hand in a quick movement. Forces his knee into her thigh, the pressure hurts. Mitomi goes to headbutt him but the grib he has on her neck tightens. She gasps for a breath.

He chuckles, low, the sound sends shivers down her spine. “I’ve waited a long time for this Mitomi-chan.” Kosuke let’s go of her neck, he brushes a finger carefully across her cheek, she tries to bite his hand. He clicks his tongue at her.

“I was hoping that without your memories you’d be a much more willing participant, but it seems like you still insist on being difficult. Tell me niece, have you let your precious Nara boy defile you yet.” He cuts open the front of her top, tsking at the bonds she used to keep her chest out of the way. That wouldn’t do, he wanted to see. Kosuke breezed through those as well. Until she was bare before him, hands still pinned above her head, neck bruising and sore, she couldn’t scream even though she wanted to. He cupped one of her breasts in his hands then trails that same hand down her stomach.

He pushes up the material of her skirt and forcefully rips off her underwear. Kosuke slips a finger between her dry folds, his nail nicks her and blood drips down his finger.Mitomi whimpers painfully, her will to fight slipping. He pulls it out and examines the blood carefully. Pathetic.

“You would have made such a beautiful wife for me, but unfortunately for you… you are just not worthy enough of the title.” He adjusts his knee to force her legs further apart and his hand works on undoing his zipper. Her eyes widen, and for a brief moment she sees red.

Mitomi spits in his face and kicks out at the same time. It worked somewhat because he dropped her. Her already fragile wrists crack as she catches herself. She scrambled to get away, kicking and crawling as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him. She tries to call for the Kyuubi, but nothing happens.

He doesn’t hear her.

Kosuke pins her to the ground, “Now now, you wouldn’t really think I’d let you use that monster against me would you? He can’t help you now.” He spit on her face, his hand glowed a dangerous shade of green. One hand fisted in her hair pulling at it to give him a better angle. Kosuke lifts her head up by her hair and then slams it roughly back down.

Her ears ring, eyes unfocus.

“Now give me your eyes, I know you have unlocked our clan's greatest secret. Quite frankly Mitomi you just don’t deserve the honor. Filthy half-blooded Uzumaki that you are.” At this angle she can see some strange seal under his tongue. And it’s the last drop of water as the damn breaks, flooding her entire mind.

Three lifetimes of memories come back with little tact. She flares her chakra in standard SOS code for anbu. The moment he tries to pry her eye out of the socket Kosuke ends up flying through a wall. Eyes tinted red behind a bird mask meet hers, Crow pins the older man in place like he had dared do to her.

Mitomi is already bruising from the assault, her eye is burning and there is nothing she can do about it right now. Her memories aren’t sticking but they’re there and she can use them. So she does what she must, her swords that were being kept in a scroll she unseals. She draws one and aims it at Kosuke’s throat. 

“Do you know why Uzu men are not allowed to learn touch fuinjutsu.” She jabs her palm into his shoulder, his entire body goes limp. Crow lets him fall to the floor wordlessly. Mitomi keeps her sword pointed at his throat.

“It’s because cretins like you exist. Touch fuinjutsu is a sacred art, and far too many times has it been used against the wives, and daughters, and sisters, and lovers of Uzu men. Uzumaki Yume outlawed the study for men when she was the Shodaime Uzushiorokage.” She tells him, a certain level of disdain in her voice. Mitomi presses the tip of her blade into his adam's apple. A thin line of blood drips down.

“Now Kosuke, tell me why you have Danzo’s seal under your tongue. Because I saw Shimura Danzo die four years ago, so you shouldn’t have that mark.” He cackles.

“Where do you think he got it from.” And that is enough of an admittance of treason to make a sentence. Mitomi stabs him through the neck, unblinking, without a second thought.

She watches as his life drains out of his eyes with unwavering focus. Not even a second later she collapses against Crow. Drained, from the physical and mental effort. Her access to Kurama is still gone.

What had Kosuke done to her? How hadn’t she noticed? Her memories were flooding her mind at such a quick pace that she couldn’t make sense of anything. How had she missed this?

There was no price… no toll.. It had all been a trick. He took advantage of her unconscious and weak state. Used her memories of gods from lifetimes lived before against her. He had turned the very things she prided in her herself into a weapon. And when that wasn’t good enough, he went so far as to physically, sexually assault her.

Mitomi was going to be sick.

“Thanks for having my back, Uchiha-san.” She meets his gaze, his eyes still glowing behind the Crow mask. He shakes his head, scoping her up off the ground. He grabs a blanket from over the back of one of the couches and drapes it over her exposed body. Quickly he makes a clone to deal with the corpse, then he shunshins them to the hospital.

He can see her mind unravelling before him. She needs a Yamanaka, before she loses everything. Crow had been watching over her for a long time now, since that day on the banks of the Naka river. He’d seen a glimpse into her soul and seen his future in the process. So he revised his plan, knowing that the seemingly innocent little girl was playing a long game.

A long game that he could get behind and support. Even if she hadn’t tried to stop his clan from being murdered. At six years old no one would have believed her, she knew that and he had seen that. 

The nurse on duty looks alarmed by his sudden appearance in the general lobby. “She needs medical attention immediately. Possible concussion, popped blood vessels around the left eye, damaged windpipe, sprained possible broken wrist.” He lists as a gurney is brought to him to lay her on. She barely let’s go of his armour plate before she starts seizing.

Tsunade appears a second later, she flips Mitomi into the recovery position. “Crow what they fuck happened?” The Godaime barks at him. 

“Uzumaki Kosuke is a traitor. He sexualy assulted her before trying to steal her eyes. I responded when an SOS flare went out, It seems as if she has regained some of the previous memories.” Crow reports in monotone… even though he was feeling several things akin to murder all at once.

Tsunade curses the emotions he can’t afford to show. They rush Mitomi to a room. Crow follows without having to be told to. Mitomi stops seizing and slips in and out of consciousness. 

“Is Kosuke dead?” Tsunade asks as she works on healing the girl’s physical wounds. Crow nods.

“I killed him.” Because he’d take the fall for her in this matter if he needed to. Tsunade eyes him carefully then nods.

“Good. I need you to go retrieve Inoichi, he should be home right now. If her memories are back he’ll need to be here to help her with them. It’s been six months since the incident, we still don’t know why they went missing in the first place. Not to mention we don’t know what will happen to the memories she’s made in the last six months.” Crow nods he vanishes without another word. 

Tsunade is left alone with the unconscious girl she considered her daughter. She healed the bruises on her face carefully, didn’t even jump when nine tailed chakra started circulating in her coils. What had that bastard done to her? 

Why had he even done it in the first place?

“She got in his way.” Tsunade looks up, Umeko is slipping through the hospital’s window. A horrible burn scar covering her entire right side. The woman limps over to them.

“In his way?” Tsunade asks as Umeko brushes a strand of bright red hair out of the girl's face. She nods slowly.

“Kosuke wanted to be king. But how could he when Uzushio already has a princess it adores. He would never be king as long as she lived.” Umeko takes a seat in an empty chair. Tsunade continues her healing.

“He attacked you.” The Uzuki woman nods.

“He did, and he almost killed me… but the Uzuki clan is special. We have a deal with the god of gateways. I escaped barely, I would have alerted you sooner, but I couldn’t be sure who Kosuke had already turned to his side. I assume he grew desperate when it started to show that Mitomi was starting to remember things. He’s been the one wiping her memories, with fuinjutsu, it was always his specialty. Torture and interrogation… I don’t know how we missed the warning signs.” Umeko sounds absolutely defeated. Tsunade shakes her head.

“Probably the same way we missed the warning signs with Shimura and ROOT. Shizune is on call, go have her look at the burns, we may be able to reduce the scar tissue.” Umeko appears as if she will protest but Tsunade pins her with a look. Despite the fact that these two women were roughly the same age, Umeko could not deny the authority the Godaime held.

By the time Inoichi has arrived Umeko is being checked into her own room for treatment. Tsunade works on healing Mitomi’s body, and Inoichi has the even harder task of trying to heal her mind.

It was going to be a long night.

**XOXOX**

**I will not apologize for what has happened in this chapter...I never said I was going to be nice, or that horrible things weren’t going to happen to Mitomi…**

**So yeah.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

_ “I think that little by little I'll be able to solve my problems and survive.” _

**~ Frida Kahlo**

**...**

She sits in a corner, knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face. There is a smaller version of the kyuubi wrapped around her, tails spread out, teeth bared. This is where Inoichi finds her, isolated and alone pushed into a corner of her own mind. Locked away and sealed. He walked the long hallways, doors broken down, lights flickering. Like an abandoned ward. Left to rot and be forgotten. 

To think that this had been the work of fuinjutsu. Not trauma, like they had originally suspected. Kosuke had carved a crater in her soul while pretending to be a god. The being he’d seen during the first mind walk had been merely a work of malicious intent. Inoichi wished he could inflict this level of destruction on the traitor. 

It had taken him a while to find this corner. To locate her.

The kyuubi goes to snap at him, feral and ready to defend what was left of her mind. Inoichi holds up his arms. “I come in peace, I just want to help. Put everything back where it needs to go.” He speaks easily, clearly with his intent, the Kyuubi lowers his head so it’s resting on top of Mitomi’s shoulder.

She looks up for the first time. The expression on her face absolutely broke Inoichi’s heart. After everything she’s suffered through… this was what destroyed her.

“Inoichi-sama?” Her voice cracks, and horrible sobs follow. He strides forward and delicately wraps his arms around her shoulders. This may be happening in her head… but he wanted her to know she wasn’t alone. The kyuubi menature doesn’t stop him.

Mitomi sobs into his shoulder.

“We’re going to fix this. I promise.” 

…

Mitomi's head is splitting when she wakes up. She sits up, and almost immediately throws up in the bin next to the hospital bed. She feels dirty, and violated, and just disgusted with herself. Her memories were back, and they were not kind. First another dance with death, followed by a gross exploitation of her mind, memories, and body. 

She was going to be sick again. 

She scrambled out of the bed, unhooking her leads and IV as she went. Racing across the room to the small attached bathroom. Mitomi puked the rest of her stomach acid up, wiped her mouth on the hospital gown before tuning the small shower on. Water as high and hot as it would go, she sank to the tiled shower floor and let the water just pour over her body. Still wearing the hospital gown she hadn’t even bothered to take it off.

How had she been so blind? It should have been so obvious… Kosuke had alway acted so odd around her.. But she’d just chalked it up to the fact that she looked a lot like her mother.. Gods she was going to be sick again. 

He had used her own memories against her. He violated her body physically, tried to break her. Mitomi buries her face in her knees, as a harsh sob racks through her. This wasn’t supposed to happen! She was supposed to be safe in her own fucking head! The water burns her skin but she barely notices. For a very long time she just sits there on the shower floor hospital gown clinging to her body, hair matted to her face, water and tears dripping down her cheeks. She cries until her throat is raw, until her eyes burn.

She doesn’t notice when the bathroom door opens, she doesn't look up or acknowledge their presence. A hand turns the faucet and the shower stops, a towel is wrapped around her shoulders. Hair is pushed out of her face, eyes are wiped. “Let's get you in something dry.” The voice is soft, caring even. Mitomi finally makes eye contact.

Yoshino smiles at her softly, helping her to her feet. “I brought you some of your clothes.” Mitomi let’s the woman lead her back to the bed, where a bag is sitting with a few different sets of her clothes. Including a sweatshirt she’d stolen from Shikamaru, and one of her shishou’s old jounin shirts that she’d claimed many years ago.

She picks the sweatshirt, a pair of long black leggings and some fluffy socks. Yoshino wordlessly helps her out of the wet gown and wraps the towel around her so she feels less exposed. Mitomi had never in her entire life been ashamed of her body, but right now she hated it’s very existence. Quickly she carries her change of clothes back to the bathroom so she can cover herself better. Mitomi avoids looking in the mirror while she gets dressed.

Yoshino is waiting for her when she returns to the main room. Mitomi sits on the bed pulling her knees up to her chest. She fights another bout of tears. “Would you like me to fix your hair? Or would you rather be alone Mitomi?” The question is asked softly, carefully. At one point in her life she would have felt reproachful of such sentiment, but right all she was is thankful.

“Can you braid it out of my face please?” Her skin crawls everytime it touches her cheeks. She can’t handle that right now. Yoshino smiles and does as requested. When Mitomi flinches when Yoshina runs her fingers through her scalp to untangle her hair the other woman doesn’t bother asking her if she’s okay.

Because they both know she isn’t.

…

With her memories returned they keep her in the hospital for observation for a few days despite the fact that none of ehr physical injuries called for such a thing. Mitomi doesn't complain though… mainly because she had no desire to go back to that house. She shuddered just thinking about it. How was she going to explain herself to Naruto? To Karin? How could she make them understand the wound carved into her soul without eliciting their pity, without hurting them even further. Another member of their family was dead because of her.Her heart ached for Chiyo. Who she would need to return to Uzushio for burial, who she could finally mourn. A soft knock on the door interrupts her current train of self loathing. 

Ino peaks her head in after a second, there is an obnoxiously sized bouquet in her arms. Mitomi snickers at her. “Choji better have brought food.” The blonde grins and pracktivallt kicks the hospital door wide open. Revealing the boys, both stumble in awkwardly. 

She was bruised, not broken. Shikamaru makes a weird expression that she chooses to ignore as she pats the spot beside her. Ino fixes the flowers on the nurses table and Choji sets up food on the bedside table. Her boyfriend shuffles over and carefully sits next to her, he doesn’t touch her or even try to get too close. Mitomi assumed Yoshino had probably warned him that she may flinch away or something.

Unlike in her first life, sexual assault was taken very seriously here. For shinobi dealing with someone who has gone through it can be a matter of life and death if something is done incorrectly. If they trigger the other person’s trauma. They were all trained killers in the end. So for the most part the people who you worked with and interacted with needed to be aware to look out for you while you healed. So that way everyone was safe. Yoshino noticed how she flinched when being touched, so she had warned her son to make sure he was aware that it may elicit a bad response from her.

And while that was still true with most people. It didn’t apply to him, Mitomi knew instinctively that he would never do her harm. He’s her person. She leans forward and grabs his hand. “It’s okay, I’m okay.” Mitomi is’t sure who she’s trying to reassure more at this point.

He squeezes back, a faint smile briefly appears. Mitomi will take it. She doesn't let go of his hand as she turns to ask Choji what sorts of treats he had for them.

She was okay.. Everything is going to be okay.

… 

Inoichi folded his arms across his chest, listening in just to make sure. He leaned against the wall carefully. Shikaku stands across from him mirroring his expression. “She’s strong. Stronger than most.” A hum of approval follows.

“Yoshino found her scalding herself in the shower yesterday morning. But it’s been the only physical breakdown so far.” Inoichi looks up, that’s true, he didn’t think she’d have too many more.

She was going to be okay. She wasn’t broken yet.

**XOXOX**

**The recovery for this is not going to be just a one chapter thing… there will be more chapters of coping and recovery to come.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

_ “Grief does not change you, Hazel. It reveals you.” _

**~ John Green, The Fault in Our Stars**

**...**

Mitomi didn’t return to the Senju compound following her release from the hospital. Instead she went to her ANBU apartment, Rabbit, also known as Usagi Mai was the only one there. But Mitomi had expected that Rabbit was an orphan from the same generation as Itachi and Shisui, the older girl lived there permanently. 

“You just missed Lion, and Sparrow.” She tells her as Mitomi waves a half-hearted greeting heading to the room she shared with the older girl. Right now she wanted to crawl into a bed that felt familiar in a place where she felt safe.

“I can hunt them down later. I’m going to bed.” Rabbit kindly doesn’t mention the fact that it’s only noon. 

“I’m heading out in about an hour for gate patrol, wanna come with me?” Mitomi pauses, and shakes her head. She’d never hear the end of it from Inoichi if she did that. 

“Can’t, I haven’t been cleared for active duty yet.” Rabbit scoffs.

“Boring. Come with me anyway, it’s front gate guard duty, we can mess with the guards.” Mitomi bit her lip, poor Izumo and Kotestu, but shook her head again.

“I wish Psych would have my lunch if I don’t wait at least a week before starting up ANBU work. I’m really only here to sleep Rabbit. Another time.” The older girl sighs but nods. No one in ANBU really wanted to deal with psych, or give them any excuse to look into their files. Mitomi was just always hyper-aware of her mental state, so she’d just go hang out with Ino or talk to Inoichi if something was bothering her. Sadly that wasn’t typical behavior of ANBU, most had to be tracked down for their yearly evals. Like Kakashi, or even her shishou.

“Glad your brain is working again Kitsune, it’s not the same with just the boys..” Mitomi snickers.

“Our boys are awesome don’t you even joke… but I know what you mean Rabbit.” Her teammates snickered at her back, Mitomi opened the bedroom door.

Her memories were back. It didn’t mean her brain was fully working. Or that she was even okay, or better. She just knew now what was wrong. Mitomi shut the door behind her, crawled into her bed and just layed there. The window opened slowly, she barely turned her head to look. Lion slipped his mask off and set it on the bedside table.

“Room for one more?” She patted the spot next to her. He sat there, pulled a sketch book out and drew quietly.

“Rabbit said I just missed you.” He hums.

“Sparrow sensed your chakra after we left, he sent me back. We were just going to spar. He’s going to hunt down Crow instead.” She rolls to lay on her back staring blankly at the ceiling.

“What all have I missed?” Mitomi questions, placing her arm over her eyes to block out the light from the window.

“Not really a lot. I know that Obito is in a secured cell in psych, but that’s all that’s been said in that regard. The Akatsuki are no more, Tsunade is trying for negotiations with Ame now. But it is more so we can get eyes on the statue of the outer path.” He tells her without glancing up. Mitomu hums. That could have been a good plan.

“I killed both halves of Zetsu. The statue is essentially nole in void now. Obito is in Leaf custody? No one told me that.” And quite frankly that was information she would have liked to have had. Sai shrugs. But she can tell he’s about to say something she doesn’t want to hear by the spike in his chakra. 

“They probably assumed you couldn’t handle it right now.” Mitomi pushes herself up on her elbows to glare at him. He offers a smirk in response, mocking her essentially. Sai levels her glare, they have a sort of staring contest, that she wins because he looks away first.

“You’re such a dick.” He snickered. She layed back down.

“Yet you still chose to be my friend.” She flicked his elbow. Sai rolled his eyes and she didn’t respond.

“Are you going to live here like Rabbit does?” He asked after some time. Mitomi bit her lip and frowned. While she may have felt safe here she didn’t want to fully succumb to being Kitsune right now. Losing herself in ANBU work didn’t sound at all healthy for her mental state.

“No. Tsunade-sama is setting me up with a Jounin apartment in either the Akimichi district or Nara district. I can’t go back to the Senju compound…” Sai sets his sketchbook down to give her a look.

“Why don’t you just move in with Shikamaru? I don’t understand why you would go through all the trouble to move into a new apartment if you're just going to end up staying with him or here. What’s the point?” Mitomi glares at him, rude, why does he call her out like that.. That’s not fair.

“Shika didn’t ask me to move in with him, number one. Number two, I want to have my own place. Even if it is for a little while. Now are you going to stick around cause I want to take a nap, then maybe go get food.” He sighs at her.

“I’ll be here when you wake up. Sparrow should be back by then too, we can take food to Rabbit while she works the gate.” That sounded like a good plan to her. Mitomi rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. Sai resumed his sketching.

…

Sai may have been right in his assumptions of where she would spend most of her time, and it wasn’t at the cute little apartment owned by the Nara clan. Although Mitomi did spend a lot of her down time there when her people were busy in the month that she had to wait for Naruto to return...it was not where she spent a lot of her nights. Very rarely did she actually sleep there. In her defense, Yoshino always invited her to stay the night anytime she ate dinner with them. Who was Mitomi to say no? Around Shikamaru was where she currently felt the safest.

Second being shishou but he was in and out of the village on special ANBU missions that he was not currently a reliable source of comfort for her. Which was depressing, Mitomi always loved spending time with him. She understood he was busy with important shit, so she didn’t let it get to her too much.

In the rare case that she was at her apartment to sleep, Ino who apparently didn’t like the idea of her living alone invited herself over. Sometimes with the other girls, sometimes by herself. She claimed it was because they had months of girls nights to catch up on. Or something. Mitomi suspected that the truth was that Ino knew that she didn’t want to be alone.

Which was partially true, Mitomi didn't want to be alone. But not for the reason everyone probably assumed. Even now weeks later she still couldn’t look at herself in the mirror. Her reflection scared her. She didn’t like seeing the physical reminder of what Kosuke had done to her, he used her mind, her body, and her hair against her… she was going to be sick.

“Excuse me.” She says as politely as she can and quickly gets up from the dinner table. Practically flying down the hall so she can relieve her stomach of its continents quickly. Mitomi looks down into the sink water still running, her hair like a cage around her face.

Gods, she feels pathetic.

Quickly she turns the water off, and just sort of sinks to the floor. Three lives of experience couldn’t prepare her how to deal with this sort of trauma. The level of violation she felt, he trapped her inside her memories for months, while simultaneously projecting her mind as gone and empty. She never forgot anything.

This… this she just wanted to forget.

Yoshino bends down to her level, quiet as a mouse. She pushes the long strands of hair behind her ear. Careful not to brush against her cheeks. Mitomi can’t help but to flinch, even when she knows that Yoshino isn’t trying to hurt her. 

“Was it dinner or something inside your head?” Mitomi leans her head against the bathroom cabinet, making a half gesture at her face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yoshino sits next to her on the floor, Mitomi leans into the older woman’s body. Blinking trying to clear tears she didn’t know how to stop or why they'd even started.

Pathetic, and unworthy. The gross feelings roared inside her being. This was the first time she truly hated her existence in this life. Maybe it would have been better for everyone if she’d just forgotten.

“Kosuke was my uncle.. I look just like him.. I can’t look in a mirror, I can’t pull my hair up. I flinched yesterday when Ino tried to braid it for me. I can’t go anywhere and not recieve pitying looks from others. I feel so useless, weak, unworthy, and disgusting...” Another round of sobs that she’d been suppressing from days finally wins out. Mitomi pulls her knees up to her chest, oversized sweatshirt bulging uncomfortably at her hips. Yoshino rubs small circles on her back.

“You are none of those things dear. I know that it seems hard to believe otherwise right now, but you are so strong, worthy, resourceful and beautiful. You are not any less for what happened to you. The disgusting actions of a man does not determine your worth and strength.” Yoshino whispers in the same soothing voice as before.

Mitomi wondered if this was what it was like to have a mother. Yoshino sat with her on the bathroom floor for several long minutes. They didn’t speak until Mitomi was ready to. The older woman was just there, supporting her by just being there, in case she was needed. “Yoshino-kaasan?” 

“Yes?” The was a slight startle to her voice, but always a vaguely pleased tone. Mitomi turns so she can make eye contact with her.

“Will you cut my hair for me? I want to be able to look in the mirror again.” Yoshino gives her a soft smile and nods.

“Of course dear. Right now? Or do you want to go finish dinner first?” Mitomi eyed the lengths of her hair.

“After dinner is fine. I apologize for causing a mess.” But Yoshino shook her head, standing carefully and then helped her off the floor. Making sure to keep her body closest to the bathroom sink and mirror. Mitomi really appreciated the gesture.

“Nonsense. No mess was made. Come let’s go check on the boys, they’re probably concerned. Or worse they’ve fallen asleep.” It gets a laugh from the red head and Yoshino counts it as a win.

After dinner, which sadly Mitomi had no more appetite for, Yoshino sets up a spot in the kitchen to fix her hair. Shikaku drags Shikamaru out for clan training. So there is no one to protest when Mitomi asks Yoshino to cut it all off. The final result is somewhere between a bob and a pixie cut, a drastic difference from the long hair she’s had her entire life. 

“You have your father’s face shape. While Naruto seems to favor your mother more. How funny, the two of you just swapped their coloring.” Yoshino tells her after they swept the floor and cleaned up the hair. Mitomi runs a hand through her scalp and for once doesn’t cringe at the touch.

“You think so?” It’s not the first time someone has said something like that to her… but usually it involved actual temperament vs looks themselves. Yoshino smiles.

“You have the same high cheekbones and eye shape as him. Just with your mother’s fairer complexion and coloring. Although neither of them had hair quite as wavy as yours. Kushina had the most enviable straight hair and no one could ever figure out how your father got his hair to defy gravity the way it did.” Mitomi giggles at Yoshino’s almost affronted look. But she was right in the regard that neither of her parents had wavy/curly hair, Mitomi always assumed she had just sort of carried it over from her first life.

“But enough talk of the past, let’s go check on the boys. I want them to marvel at my glorious hard work, it is not fair to keep your beautiful face all to myself.” Mitomi flushes at the compliment.

“Yoshino-kaasan!” 

**XOXOX** **  
  
**

**In which Mitomi continues to cope and gets a haircut. For a better visual of this look up long wavy pixie cut or wavy bob to get a better idea. In my head her hair is still long enough to be pushed out of her face, probably right at jaw length..**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

_ “Together we shared a bond not even death would violate.” _

**~ Dee Remy, There Once Was A Boy**

**...**

Mitomi quickly pulls a sweater over her head. She ignores Sparrow’s less than discret judgment. ANBU signals existed for a reason, if he hadn’t wanted to see her naked then he should have just used the proper signals versus just breaking into Shikamaru’s bedroom. “You have your own apartment!” Sparrow hisses at her as she climbs through the window to meet him on the roof. Mitomi flips him off.

“I also have a boyfriend who makes me feel incredibly safe. Where do you think I would want to be when my brother is weeks overdue on a mission? Not by my self to imagine every possible horrible situation that could have happened since they went into the fucking lions den.” She hisses back, just as fervently. Mitomi can feel the look of indignation from him despite the fact that he was masked up.

“I was told to come inform you that Team 7 has just returned from their diplomatic mission to Ame. The Godaime is requesting your presence. Should I inform her that you will be along shortly?” Mitomi flicked his arm, the idiot should have led with that.

“Fuck you Sparrow, I can come along now.” He makes a very disapproving gesture in regards to her appearance. To be fair, she is wearing pajama pants and a sweatshirt that is much too big for her. Sparrow scoffs finally.

“Shower and dress appropriately Mitomi. No one is in critical, the Godaime will appreciate it if you don’t show up looking like after sex.” Sparrow flickers away before she can stab him. Asshole. He was going to pay for that comment the next time they had to spar. She’d make him eat dirt.

Mitomi slips back in through the window, Shikamaru is sitting up in his bed. “Everything okay?” She smiles.

“Yup, Team 7 is back and I’m being summoned. Probably to inform Naruto that my memories are back and Kosuke is dead. Wanna walk with me?” Mitomi removes the pajama pants and reaches for her skirt. A midi style wrap skirt that the Suna sisters had sent her a while ago. She keeps Shikamaru’s sweater on because it’s hella comfy, she just tucks the front half into the skirt. Her now short hair is sticking out in crazy directions so she ties a plateless headband around her crown to keep the wisp out of her face. 

Shikamaru lazily makes his way out of bed, he tugs at his sweater as he passes to grab a clean shirt and his jounin vest, having slept in his shinobi pants. “Am I ever going to get this sweater back?” Mitomi pauses in slipping on her heeled sandals. She bites her lip.

“This is my favorite sweater…” He raises his brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You say that about all of my sweaters.” She smiles at him.

“They are all very comfy and soft.” Shikamaru sighs, shaking his head at her. He slips his sandals on easily. 

“How troublesome. I’m going to have no sweaters left for myself.” Mitomi loops her arm around his, tugging him out of the door. Tsunade probably wouldn’t appreciate it if she made her wait any longer.

Mitomi wished she could put this conversation off as long as she could… But she is glad that Naruto is back safe from his mission. Despite not agreeing with it. She was curious to see how the meeting had gone, why had they been delayed so long coming back. Knowing team seven’s luck something fucked up happened.

Gods she hoped that they all still had all of their fucking limbs. She was not going to be impressed with any of them if they came back missing limbs. Mitomi was still fucking pissed at Kisame for losing his arm when they fought Obito so she could flee. Dumbass. 

Shikamaru waits outside the office window for her, she smiles her thanks as she slips in quietly. He’d be there for her when this was over. Tsunade raises her brow. “You took long enough.” Mitomi shrugs, pointedly not looking at her brother or his team.

“I was still in pajamas.” She explains with a careful tone, Mitomi did not miss the disapproving air coming from where Sparrow was hiding. Tsunade dismissed Team 7 with the exception of Naruto. Then pins the red head with a look, that tells her that she has to be the one to talk now.

“Is everything okay granny?” Naruto questions, sending odd looks Mitomi’s way. Mitomi sighs.

“My memories are back.” She starts and it earns a huge grin from her brother who goes straight to trying to hug her. Except Mitomi flinches away, because she still wasn’t okay with casual touch from everyone other than Shikamaru. Naruto stops, his face drops, she feels horrible. Mitomi reaches for his hand instead.

“Sorry… A lot happened while you were gone. My memories were sealed with the use of fuinjutsu, Kosuke was responsible. He attacked me, and now he is dead.” Mitomi doesn't let go of his hand… she takes in every horrible emotion that crosses her brother’s face. She can’t help but to feel solely responsible for them.

She killed Kosuke… Kosuke who had tricked them, and played with their emotions. Played at family. Naruto had loved him instantly. Mitomi hated being the one who had to break her brother’s heart. 

“Why?” He finally manages, he doesn’t pull away, but he looks like he wants to.

**You need to tell him the truth.**

_ I know. _

Mitomi takes a deep breath before glancing back at Tsunade, who is really just here to mediate between them, she nods. The princess of whirlpool activates her strongest privacy seal. One that only people keyed into it could hear… so she was about to out herself to Neji too. Shikamaru and Tsunade already knew and Sai who was also conveniently on duty right then had already lived through it once.

“Because my memories are dangerous Naruto. And in the wrong hands they are a death sentence. Kosuke didn’t want me to have access to them anymore… I changed too much, and made it where he couldn’t rule the world anymore. I stripped him of his pawns, and power, and because he didn’t exist in my first life I had no idea that that is what I had done.-” She takes a deep breath, pushing herself forward without giving her brother time to react.

-I lived this exact life once before. Born Uzumaki Mitomi on the tenth October as the kyuubi raged. I died at twenty-one after watching everyone that I love die. Including you. I knew from my past life that there were survivors from the fall on Uzu.. but I didn’t save them last time. I didn’t know that Kosuke was going to be evil. I am so sorry.” If she had known… she would have let him rot there for the rest of eternity instead.

“What do you mean, you lived this life before?” Mitomi has to force herself not to cry at the betrayed look that resides upon her brother’s face. She swallows harshly.

“Reincarnation is real… And I have an eidetic memory. I knew everything that was going to happen to us before it ever happened… I knew Orochimaru was going to attack the village during the chunin exams, I knew that Gaara was the ichibi jinchuuriki before I met him, I knew how to defeat every member of the Akatsuki because I’ve already done it once. I’ve always known the truth about our parents, I know every single bijuu’s name, I watched them all die. I’ve seen every single member of our generation die. I never wanted to tell you, but I have to, because you deserve to know. I have and I will always be your sister.” Naruto’s hand drops from her grasp as he pulls away from her. Eye wide, confused, and conflicted.

Because what this admittance does is convict her guilty of every terrible thing that still happened. Because her brother is not stupid, and he realizes this too. There is so much blood on her hands.

“It was a really long mission, I’m tired. Granny can I go?” Naruto looks away from her and Mitomi’s heart drops in her chest.

Rejections. Just what she hadn’t wanted to deal with a second time around. He’d never forgiven her the first time around… would it be like that now?

Naruto leaves when Tsunade nods her head. Mitomi doesn’t wait for her dismissal and slips wordlessly back out the window. Shikamaru is waiting for her with a contemplative look.

“Maybe we should go pay Asuma-sensei a visit.” He suggested that distracting Mitomi with the idea of seeing Asuma and Kuranei’s new baby would be a good thing. Mitomi leans into his side once they jump down to the street.

“Sure.”

…

Asuma looks all sorts of relieved to see them. Mitomi smiles as she slips past him and into the moderate sized apartment to scoop a crying infant out of their very tired mother’s arms. She coos at the squealing baby girl who is slow to calm but the bouncing and the rather warm buzz of chakra under Mitomi’s skin works miracles. Kuranei smiles gratefully as she stands and goes to hopefully take care of oneself for a change. 

“Not that we are complaining but what brings you two by?” Asuma questions while Shikamaru pulls a travel Go board out of his vest from a special storage sealed Mitomi crafted for him. Mitomi takes a bottle that Kuranei hands her before the older woman says she is going to go shower, Mitomi smiles as she bounces Mirai in her arms before adjusting her so she can feed her the bottle more comfortably.

“Obviously so I can steal all of Mirai’s sweet cuddles, and claim my spot as favorite auntie.” Shikamaru smirks fondly in her direction. He liked being right.

“Hinata and Ino will probably try to fight you for that spot.” Asume responds tiredly. Mitomi snickers, they can try.

“They will lose. How much longer do you both have of parental leave left?” Mitomi knew that her interference would change a good deal of things, Mirai being born a couple months earlier was one of those things. She wasn’t going to complain, the little baby really was the sweetest thing most of the time. Mirai was only three months old, there were still so many new and scary things for the little thing to deal with. Especially with ninja children who were so much more aware of their surroundings than most.

Chakra was a bit of an achilles heel at times.

“Maybe a month or so, but who knows if we are even needed these days. You kids have really become something else.” Mitomi grins at him. In another life he’d been one of the loudest voices in her defence, these days she was just treated like one of his annoying genin. Kami knew she spent so much time with Team 10 that Asuma just sort of adopted her into the team.

They were her best friends in the very end. 

“The jounin sensei of this generation were something else.” Asuma smirks at her retort, then turns his attention to the board.

“How is your old shishou?” Asuma questions after a moment. Mitomi goes to burp Mirai who just finished the bottle.

“I haven’t seen him in a few weeks, he’s been doing some long diplomatic mission in the capitol... I think. Daimyo is getting old and his son is supposed to be taking over soon, but that guy is a jerk.” Which meant that someone was bound to try and assassinate him, which meant her shishou who was ultimately a guard specialist was very busy preventing that from happening.

“Unlucky business that.” It really was.

The new daimyo was going to be an asshole.

Mitomi parts way with Shikamaru a few hours later. She needed to track down her brother. This wasn’t something she could just let fester. They were going to have to talk it out. Especially if they wanted to bury Chiyo peacefully at last.

She needed Naruto to understand. Needed him to be on her side. She couldn’t live life having him hate her a second time.

**XOXOX**

**So recently I discovered my birthday is the day before Minato’s.. I don’t know how I feel about this. Especially since I will now be a year older than him… how bizarre.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

_ “People have forgotten this truth," the fox said. "But you mustn’t forget it. You become responsible forever for what you’ve tamed. You’re responsible for your rose.” _

**~ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince**

**...**

Mitomi finds Naruto sitting on top of their father’s head. She takes care to sit next to him. He doesn’t flinch away or run. Which is honestly a really sign. He gives her a measuring look, like he’s been considering something for a long time.

“You’ve always been so careful with me. Kept me at arms length even.” Mitomi sighs and she lays her head on his shoulder. He’s not wrong… she’s always been very calculated with him, more so than anyone else.

She didn’t want him to hate her again. She couldn’t live through her life a second time like that. It’s why she never wanted to tell him in the first place. 

“My soul is very old, this is technically my third life. My second as your twin. As the jinchuriki for the yin half of Kurama. I am very wary of things that have hurt in the past. But I wanted to give us the best chance this time around. In my past life you and I had horrible fall out, we fought, and I never knew if you’d forgiven me. I died believing that you hated me.” Her quiet admittance is heavy, the truth finally out. He scoffs. 

Like he finds the idea of hating her very hard to believe. And why would he? This wasn’t the same Naruto of her past, this was the version of her brother that she had spared so many pointless lessons learned through pain. She was the one who told him about being a jinchuriki, not some deranged chunin. Sasuke was still in the village, Orochimaru and Danzo are dead here. This isn’t her last life… it isn’t even close anymore. This version of Naruto was not nearly as naive as he could have been, this was the version of her brother that she always believed he could be.

Smart from the very beginning. Kind, because that’s who he is. But smart, and careful. His eggs weren’t all in one basket now. This Naruto didn’t need the acceptance of the village like he had before, so this Naruto would probably understand better as to why she left in the first place. Mitomi had tried to save Jiraiya… she really tried in her last life but it just hadn’t worked out the way she wanted. 

Now she’d barely said two words to the toad sage. She had very little desire to interact with him. Godfather or not… he could shove it. 

“It must have been a huge fallout for you to believe something so stupid. I could never hate you Mitomi.” Mitomi closes her eyes, daring not to look at her brother’s face. The chance to see his disappointment again… her soul couldn’t take it. She takes a breath and gets ready to test that declaration.

“In my first life, I was not Uzumaki Mitomi, I was someone else. I lived in an entirely different world than this. I won't say it was better, because it was just as dark and scary, but for different reasons. There was a story that I grew up with, that I loved that helped shield me from the harsh realities of life. That story was something similar to these last two lives of mine, only I didn’t exist.-” She takes a steadying breath, and reaches for his hand.

“I’ve always known what was meant to happen to us. I saw it happen as a viewer first, then lived through it until it killed me, and now I’m just trying to prevent what I know from happening again. I can’t watch everyone die again. I can’t go on living believing my brother hates me.” Naruto squeezes her hand back, lays his head on top of hers. 

“You could have told me sooner. I would have believed you, I would have helped you. I could never hate you, you're my twin sister. My annoyingly independent and smart sister, my first friend. You’ve always been there for me. I just want to be able to say the same. I’m sorry that a past life of mine made you feel so hurt, but I am not that version of me and you are not the version of you.” Mitomi rubs the stupid tears that have spilled into his shoulder. She hates crying.

“I did everything for you. In my past life, everything that I did I did so that you would be happy, have a good life. But I made it all worse. I ruined everything I touched, I believed that I was akin to a god. I knew everything that was supposed to happen but I acted too late. I was selfish, a coward. And you were so brave, and so kind… I was jealous. People were always so drawn to you, they loved you more. I was a fool.” Mitomi pours her heart out, it feels good. Feels right. Naruto listens, he is patient with her, hears her out.

For the first time in her entire life, she feels forgiven. Redeemed. 

“So Sai is from that life as well?” Naruto asks sometime later, they’ve gone from sitting up to laying down. Still content to sit on the stone head of the Yondaime. Mitomi nods looking up into the darkening sky. 

“Yeah… he died the same day and time as I did. The only way to stop the Kaguya and her race was to create a blackhole to drag everyone with their blood in it. Sai and I died in the blast that created the blackhole. I didn’t have Kurama anymore, you were gone, we assumed dead. It was a fucking mess.” She explains rolling over to stare at him. He was taking this a lot better than she had hoped.

“But you killed the thing that could bring her back right? That Pein guy was pretty irritated by it. He didn’t like hearing he had been tricked, I guess granny had included it in the documents she had us deliver… It was such a strange mission.” Mitomi raises her brow at that, she wanted to know more, Tsunade had sent them while she still didn’t have access to her memories. Otherwise she would have advised against it.

“Zetsu. A humanoid being that was unfortunately the manifested will of a deranged goddess. I killed both halves of the being after I was kidnapped by the man pretending to be Uchiha Madara. Pein was probably upset because he believed they were striving for a peaceful world… but what Zetsu was going to bring was only going to cause more death and destruction. What happened on your mission?” Mitomi needed to know what to start expecting for the future. The motives of Nagato and Konan couldn’t yet be trusted.

They still may try for their version of peace. Mitomi wasn’t looking forward to what that implied for everyone. A village in ruin… Another dead sannin. She hoped it didn’t happen.

“I dunno it was so weird. We were only in Ame for a few days before we got sent to Kiri. Speaking of that, Haku wished for me to tell you that he hopes you are feeling better and that he and Isobu are getting along nicely. I didn’t realize that he is a jinchuriki now…” Naruto trails off. Mitomi sighs.

“It happened while you were still with Jiraiya, I sealed Isobu inside him with both of their consent. Kiri understands just like Konoha, and Suna, and even Kumo understands that this is the last generation where there will be jinchuuriki hosts who were unwilling or coerced into this life. Going forward, tailed beasts are to be treated like allies instead of monsters, they should be allowed to go where they wish, be hosted if they desire.” She declares suddenly sitting up, Naruto laughs at her.

“Why do you think Kumo will agree?” He asks, Mitomi smirks at him.

“Did I ever tell you where I got my summoning contract from?” Naruto gives her a look.

“Mitomi you never tell me where anything comes from. Random shit would always just show up with you post missions or whatever. Especially fuinjutsu related things.” She laughs, well that was sort of true. Mitomi shrugs at him.

“I got my contract from B-sama who had an Uzumaki teammate during the second and third war. Chuya. They died during the beginning of the third war and tasked B with holding onto their summon scroll to give to an Uzumaki if he ever ran into another one. Well B-sama is the host of the hachibi, they are close friends. B will agree on principle alone, and so will the other jinchuriki that Kumo has because they respect the hell out of B. The age of jinchuriki is dead, because the era of war is over. This world can be united, there can be peace of the nations like the Shodaime dreamed of.” Mitomi pushes herself off the hard surface of the Yondaime’s rock hair. She helps Naruto stand next.

“You think so?” She links her arm through the crock of his elbow and smiles up at him.

“I know so. As long as your dream is to be Hokage the future is bright. You will be the one who brings this peace, continuing the dreams of our parents. Everywhere that you go, if there was darkness there is now a beacon of hope, a light that only you can bring. You are the one who we are willing to follow. Naruto you will be the greatest Hokage who has ever led.” He flushes at her words and scratches the back of his head looking away.

“You really believe that?” Mitomi smiles down at her feet, she doesn't let go of her brother’s arm.

“Of course I do. My brother is going to be the best Hokage there has ever been, believe it!” 

**XOXOX** **  
** **Lots of talking in this chapter… It had to be done.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  



End file.
